Enchanting
by 783c9v3s
Summary: Being forced to come to Mystic Falls is one thing. But being thrown into a world of vampires, werewolves, and witches is another, especially when she has her own secret. Klaus is preparing for the ritual, but what does Aurora do when the Original suddenly takes an interest in her powers. Being enchanting isn't always a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

Aurora looked up at the large house with a blank expression. She couldn't tell if she was excited or sad. Mystic Falls felt like a strange place.

A woman came rushing out of the door. Her dark hair starting to grey, and her green eyes excited. "Aurora, we're so glad you're here." She was genuinely happy, and that confused Aurora.

"Thank you Mrs. Thompson." She forced a smile on her face, knowing that it looked real and could fool anyone.

"Call me Alice, please." Alice took one of her bags. "Harry is out right now, but he'll be home for dinner. You should be settled in by then."

Aurora was amazed at the house. It was all so vintage. Everything was made of wood. All the cushions were green with an intricate gold design that resembled roses. The stone fireplace wasn't lit, but it looked like it could light up the whole room. And there were barely any empty spots on the books shelves. She couldn't wait to see what books they had.

They walked up the stairs. Aurora kept putting a smile back on her face every time Alice looked back at her. It was a little hard to do while she was admiring the house.

"Here's your room." Alice opened the last door down the hallway, and Aurora could tell her room would be just as impressive as the rest of the house.

The room looked untouched. Like no one had been in here for years. Yet, there was not a speck of dust. She placed her luggage on the bed, noting that the pattern on the wall was the same as all the other patterns in the house. "Roses." Aurora whispered with a tiny smile to no one, tracing the outline of the flower with her finger.

Alice started putting her clothes in the closet. "I've enrolled you in the school. You start tomorrow. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends."

"I heard that people go missing after dark around here." She was curious about the rumors that she learned about. Before coming, she had read a few books about Mystic Falls. Vampires were mentioned once or twice, and it intrigued her.

Alice paused for a moment. "I'm not going to give you a curfew, but it would probably be better if you didn't stay out too late." Aurora smiled at her as she walked to the door. "I know this is an unusual circumstance, and we're not your parents. But we are family, and we'll try our best to make you feel at home."

Harry is her father's brother. And after years of being on her own, she was finally caught be a social worker, and forced to come live with her Uncle and his wife. Actually, she's not really complaining. She's lived in a forest all her life, being under a roof is something new. But a new school meant that people would ask her questions. And she couldn't run away this time.

Walking over to the mirror, she looked at herself for a moment. Wondering how out of all the odds, she was born the way she was.

Her long hair, wavy and black, her eyes resembling dark chocolate, her lips full and red, her neck slender and as smooth as the rest of her light skin.

Her body was perfectly proportional. Her breasts big, despite the breast bindings she used to use. Her curves perfect, her legs long, her feet dainty.

She knew she was enchanting. She's supposed to be. Or so she's read.

And yet, a small frown was in place of what should be a smile.

She rolled her eyes at herself. Being melodramatic was not her thing.

But then her eyes caught something in the mirror. Turning around she eyed the wooden chest at the foot of her bed. Kneeling down, she couldn't help but feel like a kid finding an unknown trinket that looked like treasure.

There was a rose above the lock, a fully blossomed beautiful rose, with the name Kya in pretty lettering over it. She wondered why roses were all around the house. The garden was mostly roses. It seemed every design pattern was of roses. And here on this wooden chest, was a rose.

But it was locked. And she didn't want to be rude and open it if it belongs to Alice or Harry. She has to live with them now. And intruding on their privacy wasn't the best way to start this relationship.

.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived."

Aurora looked up at Harry as he took a bite of his mash potatoes. Alice had cooked dinner, and after learning that Aurora was a vegetarian, cooked another dinner just for her. "It's alright."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. "So tell us what you've been up to all these years." Alice said with a little smile, trying to start up a conversation.

Aurora cleared her throat. "Well, my parents died when I was four. I didn't want to be taken to an orphanage, so I ran. Thirteen years later, a social worker suddenly takes an interest in my case. And now I'm here." As the couple stared down at their dinner, Aurora couldn't help but think that she had been a little too straightforward. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Well I'm sure you'll enjoy school. Your transcripts said that you were at the top of your classes, despite being under an alias." Harry finished in a murmur.

Alice kicked him under the table. "We want you to know that we don't judge you for what has happened. That's all in the past."

Aurora couldn't help but chuckle silently. "You think I whored myself out to survive, or something like that?" When she was answered with silence, she chuckled again.

"Do you like your room?" Alice asked, desperate to change the topic.

"Of course, it's wonderful." It was the truth, her room was beautiful, and the view from her window was amazing. "Is the chest in there yours?"

Harry smiled at her curiosity. "It's been there forever. Feel free to use it as a table."

But she wanted to know a little more. "Have you ever opened it?"

"It's probably empty. It hasn't been open in ages." Alice said with a wave of her hand, obviously not curious at all.

"Thanks for dinner. I think I'm gonna walk it off." She stood up with her plate and put it in the kitchen sink before walking out of the house, a tiny smile on her face.

It was already dark, and the full moon shinned brightly on the damp pavement. She walked for a little while, basking under the moonlight, until she got to a wooded area.

The trees went high, but the moon was still visible. She was pretty content with the area, but then she stumbled across a river, and knew that this new place wouldn't be so bad

She took off her jacket and her shoes, leaving her in her black tank-top and shorts. With a relieved sigh, her wings were released, fluttering happily at finally being free. And her bare toes twiddled happily at the feeling of the earth.

She leaned down to the water and hovered her hand over the rippling brook. Bringing her hand up, with a large blob of water, she kept it in the air. Putting her arm under it, she let some drops fall, washing her arm, and feeling serene at the feel of the water. It's not that she didn't like showers. But she would much rather bath in a natural river then having water forced down on her harshly.

Aurora could tell a fairy has not been in the forest for long time, if not ever. The river was so willing to be used, and the grass seemed to flourish underneath her.

Her mind drifted back to the locked chest. She would open it later of course. But she still wondered what it contained. Perhaps books, or old clothes, or photos, or worthless little trinkets that are amusing. Either way, she couldn't help feel a little excited.

And who was Kya.

The sudden sound of footsteps caused her to panic. With a jolt, she stood up and rushed to her jacket, letting the water fall. Scolding herself for letting her wings out in such a foreign place, but also thankful that she hadn't taken off all of her clothes. "Who's there?"

.

**This story isn't really set in a certain Season. Things will happen at different times, information will be reveled at random times, and people will die at different times. Also, I have a theory that Elena likes having both brothers want her. So this isn't an anti-Elena story, but she will get heartbroken and disappointed a lot.**

**I know my OC character sounds a lot like a Mary Sue. But my vision of fairies is that they are extremely beautiful and enchanting, and attract women and men alike.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's there?" When no one answered, she concentrated, calling on the forest to help her if necessary. "Show yourself…I'm warning you." She put a hand behind her, ready to cause a tidal wave should this intruder be a threat.

A shadowy figure came out from behind one of the trees. His hands up in a mocking surrender. "Relax. No need to panic missy." He had a smirk on his face. "You shouldn't be out here."

He came into the light, and she couldn't help but feel a surge of lust. He was unbelievably handsome. And his light blue eyes were so luring, yet held a hint of sadness. His skin was a little pale, but then again, the only source of light was the moon. His black hair was a little messy, in a state of disarray. And his leather jacket looked as if he's never left his house without it.

But as he walked closer, Aurora saw his aura was red and black. And that meant only one thing.

He's a vampire.

"Stay back." She pointed at him, getting ready to tell the ground to grab his feet if he took one more step closer.

He held his hands up again. "Did your parents teach you to be rude to every stranger you meet at night in the middle of nowhere." His sarcastic tone almost made her smile.

"No. But I know better than to trust a vampire." Her voice was steady, despite her shock. Up until a few minutes ago, she didn't even know vampires existed. And she scolded herself for thinking illogically. If she existed, then no doubt other supernatural beings existed.

He looked at her strangely. "Vampire? There's no such thing as vampires."

Aurora sighed with a tiny eyes roll. "Don't insult my intelligence."

His posture suddenly changed. He looked defense, as if ready to attack her. "Who are you?" He asked with narrowed eyes, his playful voice gone.

"Who are you?" She asked back.

He didn't know what to do exactly. He could hear her pulse, so she's not a vampire. And since it's a full moon, she'd be in her wolf form if she was a werewolf. So the only possibility left was that she's a witch.

And pissing off a witch is not something he would like to do twice in one day.

He knew that his best option was to erase her memory of him. It would be a shame to kill someone as beautiful as her.

Her eyes reminded him of Elena's, only a little darker. And her hair reminded him of Katherine's, only longer. And he hated to admit it, but her body was more impressive then the evil bitches, or the doppelgangers.

She actually reminded him of someone. But he couldn't figure out who.

He grinned. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

His attitude change confused her. He was no longer defensive, but seemed aloof, and confident. "What are you doing here?" She was still alert, ready for him to attack.

"I should ask you that question. It's not safe for a young beautiful girl to be alone around here." He walked closer, considering taking her to his bed for a few days.

He started circling her, and Aurora felt her heartbeat rise. "I've heard that vampires like to play with their food, but this is ridiculous."

He paused for a moment. "There's that word again. What makes you think I'm a vampire? Not every extremely good looking guy walking through the woods is a vampire."

"Maybe not, but undead ones are." She knew he could hear her heartbeat, and felt a little vulnerable knowing he could tell if she was nervous.

Damon was starting to get frustrated. She wasn't giving him a straight answer. And he needs to know what she is, and if she's a threat. Standing in front of her, and ignoring the intoxicating smell of lavender she emitted, he looked her straight in the eye, compelling her. "Tell me who you are."

Aurora didn't know what he was trying to do. "That's none of your business."

With a frustrated sigh, Damon broke the gaze. "Does everyone have to drink vervain?"

"The herb?" By her confused expression, he knew she didn't vervain tea. But she wasn't wearing any jewelry that could contain vervain. This was very strange.

Grabbing her throat and lifting her a few good inches off the ground, Damon was obvious getting angry. "Who are you?" He was done playing nice. He wanted answers.

Aurora gasped for breath. Resisting her instinct to let her wings free and save herself easily. She couldn't expose herself to him. It was too risky.

After regaining her concentration, Damon was suddenly pulled back, roughly. He looked at the thick vines that restrained him in confusion, and started struggling when he was suddenly tied to the nearest tree. It was tight, and would take him a few moments to break.

Aurora breathed deeply, taking in large gulps of air. She looked up at him for a moment, wondering how he came to be so hostile. But when she saw the vines starting to loosen, she ran.

Damon was beyond confused. He didn't know how he was restrained by moving vines, and he didn't care. All he knew was that a very attractive…whatever she was, was getting away. And from her defensive behavior, and strangeness, she was obviously a threat.

He broke free and ran after her, but she was gone, which made him angry. She wasn't a vampire or a werewolf, so she didn't have the speed they do. All he found was her jacket. And he did _not_ notice that it smelt of lavender.

Aurora hovered over the trees, her wings fluttering silently. She watched him for a few moments. He moved so fast he was a blur; she had a hard time keeping her eye on him.

It was obvious he didn't know what she was, which made her wonder if vampires knew about fairies. She's never met anyone like her, but obviously there are other fairies, or else she wouldn't exist.

She decided that flying home would be safer. At this time, no one should be awake, and if she hurried, the risk of getting caught would be reduced.

.

Aurora examined her neck in the mirror. Her flawless skin would have a little bruise, in a morning. But nothing a little makeup couldn't hide.

She reached for her cover up, but wasn't really paying attention. When she heard it drop on the ground and roll under her bed, she sighed, getting down on her knees, leaning her head down and squinting her eyes to see the makeup container.

The room was dimly lit, so under the bed was rather dark.

She saw two things under the bed. Reaching for the one on the left, and finding her cover up. She looked at the one on the right for a moment before reaching for it.

It was key, a skeleton key.

And on the bow, there was a rose, much like the one on the chest.

Sitting in front of the chest, Aurora eyed the lock for a moment. She didn't know what was in there. And after what happened in the woods, she needed to be more cautious.

She sat in front of the chest for a few moments. "This is ridiculous." With a scoff she put the key in the key in the lock, and was surprised at how easily it opened. Harry said it hasn't been touched in ages. You'd think it'd rust a little bit, or something.

She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she inhaled an appreciable amount of dust.

Her hands waved erratically, trying get rid of the never ending dust. When it was finally all gone, she let out a few coughs before opening her eyes.

It was a pleasant surprise to see that it wasn't empty. The first thing she saw was a picture. It was black and white, and a little faded at the ends.

A woman, her dark hair placed neatly on top of her head. A few loose curls framed her face. Her eyes were beautiful, but tired and drained. Her tiny smile was fake.

But she was still beautiful.

She was wearing a pendent, which looked a little like a giant locket.

She turned the picture over, and had to squint to see the writing in the top corner. "Kya, 1864." This picture was one hundred and forty seven years old. In fear that it would disintegrate in her hands, she placed it gently on the floor.

It was her name on the chest. That meant it was hers.

Not being able to choose which thing to look at next, Aurora closed her eyes and grabbed what felt like a book. It was actually a diary.

And it was locked. But the single rose on the cover was a clue.

She looked down at the key. It seemed this thing opened everything Kya had locked.

_1864_

_I've started this diary to record the happenings in Mystic Falls. My home since I could walk._

_Contrary to popular belief, not all vampires are monsters. In fact, they can be very charming and civil, when they're not after your blood._

_Katherine Pierce, or Petrova, a very prominent and popular woman in the town, has been avoiding me ever since I found out she's a vampire, a very old one, from the 14__th__ century. I don't know too much about her, other than her interest in the Salvatore brothers and that she is hiding from someone._

_From my research, I've concluded that she is running from a vampire named Klaus, an Original vampire. I think she has stolen something from him. I have seen her with a milky gemstone a few times. I don't know what it is yet._

_I'm aware that spying and sleuthing is unbecoming of a lady at my status. But frankly, I don't care._

_In order for a human to become a vampire, they must die within 24 hours after consuming vampire blood (whether by force or willingly). The nature of the human's death is irrelevant (it could be any mortal death), however the body must be preserved and able to function. Upon mortal death, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 24 hours, the new-born, transitioning vampire must consume an exceptional amount of human blood, or else they will eventually fade away and die._

_My source, who shall remain anonymous, has told me everything about vampires._

_They have the supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. But only Originals can compel other vampires._

_They are immortal. They have the ability to be immune to damage. They have heightened senses. For example, hearing your pulse or smelling blood from a mile away. They have supernatural strength, stamina, and endurance. They have supernatural ability to run, leap, jump, move, at a superhuman velocity. And I've yet to see a vampire that is not fairly attractive._

_However, they do have weakness._

_An herb, vervain, somehow causes them to become feverish and weak is ingested. And if their skin touches it, it burns them. Drinking vervain tea will make you immune to their mind compelling. Or wearing a necklace with vervain in it is also useful._

_Vampires cannot go out into the sun. However, I have suspicions about the necklaces Katherine, Pearl, and Anna wear. I believe that Emily Bennett, the witch, made them necklaces that allow them to walk in the sunlight without being burned. They contain the stone lapis lazuli, which has been enchanted._

_They need blood to survive, humans or animals, although human blood does not provide the same nourishment as human blood. If they are deprived of it, they wither and mummify. I have overhead Katherine saying that it's a painful experience to be deprived of blood._

_The only way to kill a vampire is to decapitate, burn, or stab with a wooden stake. Breaking their neck will render it unconscious for several hours, but it won't kill them._

_It seems that witches can inflict pain on vampires, and kill them. Though I have yet learn much about witches, I have a feeling that witches do not really like vampires._

_And never invite a vampire into your home. It cannot enter without an invitation._

Aurora looked down at the picture, wondering how a woman as beautiful as Kya, had become so interested in vampires.

Was that why she looked so drained?

.

**I haven't exactly decided on the pairings yet. Damon will be the main love interest. But I'd also like to get Jeremy involved, and maybe Elijah, or even Klaus. I'd like to point out that basically every male character will be very attracted to her, but that doesn't mean she'll be with all, if any, of them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora spent the rest of the night reading from Kya's diary. It told her a lot about vampires, werewolves, the Originals, and the history of mystic falls. Towards the end, Kya had finally written about witches.

She wrote about how she observed Katherine play with the hearts of the Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon. And eventually chose Stefan, even after she turned them both into vampires.

Aurora knew that the vampire who attacked her last night, was the Damon Salvatore from the Kya wrote about. She couldn't help but feel a little sad for him. Katherine broke his heart, and chose his brother over him.

She couldn't help but wonder what happened to Kya. The diary ended rather abruptly. She mentioned locks and hidden something's. But it ended with an ink blot, before it was explained. She had a feeling that something happened to Kya while she was writing.

But there was no mention of fairies in the diary. Not even a hint or a suspicion of their existence.

The other pictures in the chest were of the Salvatore brothers. They looked happy, and human, something they weren't anymore.

And one picture was of Katherine. And Aurora could understand why the brothers fell in love with her. She was beautiful, and elegant, yet seductive. She found it a little hard to believe that she could be the evil manipulative bitch Kya made her out to be.

"Aurora?" A knock on her door and her Aunt's voice made her reach for her jacket. Her wings folded to fit under the jacket. Causing a little discomfort that would be pain, had she not been used to it.

She quickly put everything back into the chest and closed it. "Come in."

Alice was surprised to see her up and about. "You start school today, just wanted you to have a head start."

She looked out the window. The sun was up.

Had she been reading all night?

"I'll get ready."

Alice smiled. "Harry will drop you off. The school's on his way to work anyway."

Aurora wondered if they knew about vampires and the other beings in the town. But from what Kya wrote about a council, they try their best to keep the rest of the town in the dark on the subject.

.

"This is it."

She looked at the school through the window. It looked like a regular high school. And the teenagers looked fairly regular. Though she couldn't spot any vampires, she was sure at least one attended the school.

She stepped out, ignoring the stares. "Thanks for the ride."

Harry looked a little uncomfortable. He didn't have any children. He didn't really know how to talk to a teenager. "I'll pick you up after school."

"No need. I can walk." Harry nodded and took off. Aurora has gotten very good at getting people to do things for her with just a smile. It used to come in handy when she was alone and needed food and other necessary supplies.

She had changed from her sweats into jean shorts. With a sigh, she zipped her grey hoodie up over her black tank-top, and put the hood over her head. She was trying to look like she didn't want to be bothered.

But from the stares she was getting, it wasn't really working.

She looked down at the paper Alice had given her. It was a schedule of her classes. Her first one was history, with a Mr. Saltzman. But she had no idea where the class was.

With a sigh she walked over to her locker number. Seeing the books the school provided her with. She grabbed the history one and walked over to a young boy, probably a freshman. "Excuse me." He looked up and almost dropped his books at the sight of her. Aurora could tell that this boy was not approached by girls much. "Where's Mr. Saltzman's history?" He looked like he was lost in her eyes for a moment. With a clear of his throat, he pointed to a classroom a little down the hall. "Thanks."

She chuckled as he reached out for her after she was gone. "You're welcome." He yelled out as she entered the classroom.

There were a few people already there. And the man behind the desk in the front was obviously Mr. Saltzman. His sandy blond hair, hazel eyes, and athletic build gave him a younger appearance. "Mr. Saltzman?" She announced her presence as she took her hood off.

He looked up from a book he was reading. It took him a moment to answer her. "Yes?"

She thought he would know who she is. "Aurora Val-…Thompson…I'm new."

He blinked a few times. She seemed shiny. "Oh yes, Aurora. You do start today. I'm sorry, I had a long night. I'm Mr. Saltzman, but you can call me Alaric. I've already assigned someone to show you around school and take you to all your classes."

"Oh. Ok…Thanks." She smiled at him before finding a seat in the back corner. She started turning through her history book. Not seeing anything she didn't already know.

"Aurora?" She looked up and froze. It was Katherine, only her hair was straighter. And her smile seemed genuine. She never expected to meet Katherine. "I'm Elena." Aurora stood up, backing up a bit. Elena looked at her strangely. "Is everything alright?"

She isn't dead, which means she isn't a vampire. "Katherine?"

Elena's eyes widened. She looked back at Alaric. "You must be mistaken. I'm Elena."

Aurora has heard of the doppelganger theory. But she's never actually seen one. And from the way Elena got defensive, she must know that she's a doppelganger. "You're right. I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else."

"Is everything all right here?" Alaric asked with raised eyebrows as he came over. Aurora could see that there was something going on, Alaric looked defensive too. And she couldn't get involved.

She put on a little smile. "Just getting acquainted, I assume Elena is going to show me around." Alaric looked at Elena, telling her that he was close by if she needed him.

Elena took a few breaths and sat down next to Aurora. "Well we have a lot of the same classes. I'm not in advanced English, but I'll take you to the class." Aurora didn't really know what to say. Social interactions are not something she's really good at. She's tried to avoid people all her life, and in doing so, saying the appropriate thing isn't something that comes easy. "So how come you're starting school now?"

Like this. If she told the truth, it would no doubt make Elena uncomfortable. "Well my parents died, so I'm staying with my Uncle and his wife." She left out the part about living on her own for years.

Elena nodded her head solemnly. "I understand. My parents died kinda recently too. My brother Jeremy and I are living with our Aunt…It's tough."

Aurora didn't really care about her situation. But faking emotions is something she's gotten good at. "Yeah, tough is the word I would use."

.

At lunch, Elena introduced Caroline and Bonnie to Aurora. She knew Caroline was a vampire, and it seemed that Bonnie and Elena knew. But it seemed that Caroline was pretty tamed.

Bonnie had been a little suspicious of her, especially after hearing that she called Elena Katherine, but Caroline seemed to warm up to her quickly.

It was only after school that they really got to talk.

"So, where are you from?"

Aurora turned towards Bonnie. "A little bit of everywhere."

Caroline smiled. She liked Aurora's elusiveness. It's like she a mystery. "What do you think of Mystic Falls so far?"

"Well, I really like it actually. I'm not really a city girl, and I like all the open spaces." She admitted easily, since it was the truth. She really did like this place.

But someone coming up behind them stopped their conversation. "We have a problem." Aurora froze. She recognized that calm sly voice.

"Damon." Elena hissed as she pointed her head at Aurora, telling him to stop talking before he revealed something. His eyes finally fell on the girl between blondie and the witch. He smelt a hint of lavender in the air. And when she suddenly bolted, he knew it was her.

He caught up to her quickly. Bringing her into a hidden alley and pinning her to the wall by the throat. Now that she was in the sun, he got a better look at her. It almost seemed that she was shining. And she again reminded him of someone.

But that fact that she's beautiful was not in his mind. At the moment, she's a potential threat, beautiful or not.

Aurora wasn't panicking, but her air was being cut off slowly. "You!"

Elena and Caroline were trying to pry Damon off her. But Bonnie watched, not sure what to do. There was something off about Aurora. She's too beautiful, but that didn't mean she wanted her to die. After a moment, Damon was suddenly on the ground, holding his head and hissing in pain.

Aurora breathed in deeply as she slid down to the floor. She looked up at Bonnie, a little shocked that she didn't see it before.

Bennett.

Bonnie was a descendant of the witch that lived in Mystic Falls, Emily Bennett. The Bennett family probably never left.

"Damon, have you lost your mind?" Elena scolded him as she helped Aurora up.

He stood up and pointed at her accusingly. "She's the girl that attacked me last night!"

"You attacked me first!" Aurora said back in her defense.

Damon looked down at her, his eyes intense. "What are you?"

Aurora looked at Elena and Caroline looking at her curiously, and a little accusingly. But Bonnie looked like she was ready to kill her if she needed to. There was no nature around to help her, and there was no way to get away without exposing herself.

She turned to Caroline. "I know you're a vampire." She turned to Bonnie. "I know you're a witch." She turned towards Elena. "I know you're Katherine Pierce's doppelganger."

The girls gasped. They hadn't done anything that could make her think they're different. But Elena had a little hunch from earlier. "What are you?"

"I can't tell you."

Damon growled. "Then you die."

He went for her throat again, but Caroline stopped him, shoving him against the opposite wall. "She's a friend."

Aurora pondered over the situation for a moment. They're two vampires, a witch, and a doppelganger. They wouldn't expose her to the world, or they'd risk exposing themselves. Maybe she could trust other supernatural beings.

With a sigh, she realized that the only way to get out of this was to reveal her secret. "Okay. I'll tell you…But I can't do it here."

"Why not?" Elena asked as Damon shoved Caroline off of him.

"I just can't…We can go to the river in the south woods." She started moving, but Damon grabbed her wrist.

"No. We're going to the Boarding house. That way you can't get away by using those vines." He growled as he started pulling her to his car, with the girls following.

.

"Who's this?" It was Stefan, the other Salvatore brother. He looked exactly like his picture. Elena gave him a quick kiss hello, and Aurora noticed that Damon turned away.

Katherine chose Stefan. And now her doppelganger chose Stefan. She felt so sad for Damon. His heart's been broken twice by the same girl.

Elena stood by Stefan, holding onto him for comfort. "This is Aurora."

Stefan walked up to her, feeling a little flushed when his eyes locked with hers. He quickly moved back to Elena's side and cleared his throat. "What's she doing here?"

"She knows things." Bonnie said as she sat down.

Caroline joined her. "She knows what we all are."

Alaric walked in the room, confused that everyone was there. "I got your text. What's going on?" His eyes landed on Aurora standing in the middle of everyone. "Aurora, what are you doing here?"

"Ric, don't be fooled. She's pretty, but dangerous." Alaric raised his eyebrows at Damon's words. "Now tell us what you are." It was quiet obvious he was losing his patience.

Aurora sighed and closed her eyes tight. She slowly started talking her jacket off, and breathed a little sigh of relief as her wings were freed.

It was silent for a long time. Only the occasional flutter of her wings was heard.

No one's ever seen her this way. She didn't know what to do, or say. They were obviously shocked. It made her realize that they've never seen a fairy. Maybe they didn't think fairies existed, until now.

"You're a…a…"

To further their amazement, she flew a couple of feet above ground.

Bonnie stood up. "You're a fairy?" Aurora landed back on the floor gracefully with a little nod. "But that's impossible. Fairies don't exist."

Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to tell you."

Alaric stared at her in amazement. "I don't know anything about fairies."

"Me either." Everyone muttered, still a little dazed.

"Aren't fairies supposed to be tiny?" Caroline asked with a smile. It seemed she was the only one who thought this situation was cool.

Damon scoffed. "She's definitely not tiny." Aurora blushed. He was obviously referring to her breasts, which felt a little exposed in her tank-top.

"Fairies are immune to everything supernatural. Witches serve nature; nature serves fairies, bending to their will no matter what. Fairies are immortal. Only females can be fairies. Fairies are considered extremely powerful. Fairies are very beautiful and enchanting, and can charm or smile their way out of everything." Bonnie read out of a book she had recently gotten from the library.

Aurora's eyes widened. She only knew a few of those things. Some of them shocked her. "Immortal?" She muttered to herself.

Damon snapped his fingers. "That's why I couldn't compel her."

"So you're really a fairy?" Elena asked as she stared at Aurora's wings.

They weren't angel wings. They looked a lot like Tinker Bells wings, from Peter Pan. Clear, and designs you had to squint to see. Or like an insects, but much more intricate and beautiful.

Aurora simply nodded. "Yeah, I'm really a fairy."

"Cool." Caroline said as she started circling Aurora, inspecting her wings.

Alaric cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "I don't know anything about fairies. But I'm sure Klaus does, and until we know exactly what it is he's planning, we need to keep Aurora away from him."

"Klaus? You mean the Original vampire?" She asked in surprise.

"How do you know that?" Damon asked frustrated. She's a beautiful fairy that knows too much, and she's hasn't really explained anything.

Aurora took out Kya's journal from her bag. "An ancestor of mine, on my father's side, had a diary, and a chest with pictures."

Alaric took the journal from her, scanning though it quickly, while Stefan came to realize something. "Kya…She knew?"

Damon's eyes darken for a moment, mentally slapping himself for not seeing the characteristics Aurora and Kya shared. They looked very, very similar, only Aurora was more enchanting. "I guess so."

"Who was she?" Elena asked, curious about this woman.

Damon wasn't going to answer, so Stefan did. "Kya Thompson, one of the original founders. She was always shy and quiet and gatherings, I guess she was busy learning everything about vampires."

"Witches, werewolves and Originals too. She knew everything that was going on in Mystic Falls, and history." Alaric chimed in as he handed the journal to Damon.

"She disappeared. No one knows what happened to her." Stefan added as he went over to Damon and started reading the journal over his shoulder.

Damon's eyes widened at the mention of Katherine's relationship with the Salvatore brothers. He felt like a part of him was exposed in this diary. And Aurora read it, so she knew. He wondered how many others have read it.

"How did she figure out the entire history of the Originals?" Stefan asked as he combed through the book, shocked that Kya had learned all this information and still managed to appear at almost every event in Mystic Falls.

Damon remembered Kya vividly. She was beautiful. And if Katherine hadn't stolen his heart, he probably would have courted her. He remembered her looking tired during a brunch his father had invited her and her father to, and she was mostly quite. The Thompsons were a very prominent and wealthy family. He'd see Kya a lot at events and around town. But his conversations with her were always short and strange.

"Bonnie, what else can you tell us about fairies?" Alaric asked, trying to figure out how to keep Aurora away from Klaus.

Bonnie looked up from the book. "Well, if what this book says is true, fairies are older than vampires, and werewolves. Contrary to popular belief, fairies are not the size of a human hand. They look like regular people, but more beautiful. The extent of their powers is not completely known. Fairies can't make other fairies like vampires do; only their female children can be fairies. The only fairies in existents come from one family line, and all but a mother and her newborn daughter are dead…"

They turned towards Aurora, but this was news to her too. "My last name's Valentine. Or- or Thompson. My parents died when I was four. That's all I know."

Bonnie looked down at the book for a moment. "The authors name is…Gabriel Thompson."

"That's my father's name." Aurora said. She never really knew her parents, but she would always love them. Elena knew how Aurora felt. She gave her a sympathetic look.

Bonnie couldn't help the apologetic smile that graced her lips. "I think you're the last fairy."

Aurora shook her head, backing up until her back hit Damon's chest. He grabbed her when she stumbled a bit. "That's depressing." She muttered as she blinked a few times. The idea that she's the only one of her kind left was a bit much.

Elena felt a tiny pang in her chest. The moment looked a little intimate, with Damon holding Aurora and her dazed expression. Elena's grown quite close to Damon. She would even consider him a friend. But why did she feel a little strange seeing him hold Aurora.

Everyone else felt a little awkward. They didn't want to break a moment that seemed special. Stefan cleared his throat. "Just be happy you're not a vampire."

Aurora's wings were just below Damon's head, and he stared at them in wonder. He didn't think fairies existed. But there's a fairy in his arms, and a beautiful one at that. "So how are we going to keep Klaus out of this?" He said as he let go of Aurora and she stood up.

"What does Klaus have to do with all of this?"

Elena stepped forward. "We're not entirely sure. We just found out that the Sun and the Moon Curse was made up by Elijah and Klaus. And Elijah hasn't told us why, yet."

Aurora realized that this group has been having dilemmas for a while. "Why don't you just ask him?"

Damon scoffed. "He knows we're gonna try to stop him."

"Klaus's relationship with his family is a little strained. Maybe Elijah will help." Aurora offered, knowing that she's now a part of all this.

Alaric took Kya's journal from Stefan. "Damon, Stefan, try to find Elijah. Caroline, Bonnie, stay here with Elena and Aurora…I'm gonna go to the library, and study this journal as if it was the bible."

Damon took one last look at Aurora before leaving with Stefan. Elena noticed. "I think he likes you." She said with a forced smile.

Aurora turned to her. "No wonder he tried to kill me twice." Her deadpan voice made Caroline chuckle.

Bonnie watched Aurora put her jacket back on. She noticed her tiny wince when her wings folded. "Does that hurt?"

Aurora took a moment to answer. "I've gotten used to it."

Bonnie took out a candle from her bag. "Maybe I can help you…Do you have a piece of jewelry?"

Aurora took off her ring. It was designed like a Celtic knot. She gave it to Bonnie with a raised eyebrow. "What are you gonna do?"

"_Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis." _Bonnie whispered, holding the ring above the lit candle. After a few moments, she gave the ring back to Aurora. "Put it on."

Aurora hesitated for a moment. But put the ring on when her curiosity got the best of her. When she heard Elena gasp, she walked over to the nearest mirror.

Her wings were gone. She turned around, and there was only skin between her shoulder blades. No wings. She took the ring off, and her wings reappeared. "Wow."

"They're just invisible. You can still fly with the ring on." Bonnie explained as she put the ring back on and flew a couple of feet in the air.

Caroline smiled as landed back on the ground, gracefully. "You got to love magic."

.

**So the spells won't work exactly as they do in the show, but I'll try to keep them similar.**

**Please review.**

**Any ideas for pairings are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you believe there's a fairy in our house?"

Damon shrugged. "I guess so."

Stefan sighed as he knocked on the door of the house Elijah was staying at. "She's beautiful though."

"Careful brother, I don't think your girlfriend would like you saying that." Damon said with a tiny smirk.

Elijah opened the door. His tired smile quickly turned into a grin. "The Salvatore brothers…To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can we come in?" Damon asked with a tiny eye roll. He hated asking permission to enter houses. It's one of the worst drawbacks of being a vampire.

The two held no threat to the Original. "Of course." He led them to his living room. "Drink?" He offered as he poured himself some chilled type O blood.

Stefan shook his head. "This is about Klaus."

Elijah smirked. "It always is."

"What's he planning?" Damon asked, getting to the point quickly.

Elijah blinked a few times, taking a sip of his drink. He expected them to attack him and try to force it out of him. "Klaus is a vampire werewolf hybrid. His werewolf side is lying dormant inside him. He needs to perform a ritual to bring it out…and create other hybrids."

The brothers were shocked. Not only because Elijah had told them so easily, but because Klaus is also a werewolf. "Why make up the Sun and the Moon Curse?"

Elijah simply shrugged, taking another drink. "Klaus needs the moonstone and a Petrova doppelganger. With vampires and werewolves both searching for them, it made it a bit easier."

"What's the ritual?" The mention of the doppelganger made the brothers a little uneasy.

"A witch has to channel the power of the full moon to release the spell from the moonstone that is binding the curse. Both a vampire and a werewolf need to be sacrificed at the birthplace of the doppelganger and then have their blood spilled on the moonstone. And the doppelganger must be drained of her blood until death." Elijah couldn't help but notice how Stefan and Damon shared a look. "Klaus has been trying to break this curse for centuries. You won't be able to stop him."

Damon scoffed. "We've been able to foil all his other plans."

Elijah smiled. He rather liked Damon's snarky attitude. "This is personal."

"What do you mean?"

Elijah turned to Stefan, the less dark brother. "Why don't you ask Klaus? He was recently resurrected. I'm sure he'll answer all your questions."

Damon wanted to ask what Elijah knew about fairies. But that would raise his suspicions. "Our last meeting with Klaus didn't go exactly as planned."

"I won't be helping you anymore…Get out." Klaus is his brother, betraying him felt wrong.

Damon made a move to lunge at Elijah, but Stefan stopped him. "Let's go."

.

After becoming well acquainted with Caroline, Elena and Bonnie, Aurora starting roaming around, and was simply amazed by the Boarding House.

There was some modern technology around, but the majority of the house looked like it was from the 1800s, like it was preserved in time. She was wandering around the house when she wandered into a bedroom. There was a flat screen TV in front of the red bed. It was a very plain room. Yet she felt a little shiver pass through her when she entered.

"I didn't think it'd be this easy to get you into my room." Aurora spun around at the sound of Damon's sly voice.

He was leaning against his door. Looking cooler then he should. "I didn't know this was your room."

He grinned, moving closer to her. "You do now…What happened to your wings?" She looked beautiful without them, and just as beautiful with them, only a little more enchanting.

She took the ring off and her wings reappeared, much to his amazement. "Bonnie put a spell on my ring. Now I don't have to hide my wings."

Damon refused to acknowledge how cute she looked when she was giddy. But he did acknowledge how hot she looked. "You look beautiful either way. Maybe we should see how beautiful you look sprawled on my bed." He wanted her badly, and not being able to compel her would make fucking her that much harder.

She looked back at his bed. Wondering how many women have been in it. Men like Damon try to make their problems go away with sex. Aurora's a virgin. She's never done anything sexual. "I know you love Elena. She looks like Katherine, but she's much kinder."

Damon's eyes darkened. "You don't know what you're talking about."

She smiled apologetically. "You're right. I don't…But I do know that you deserve better." She gave him one last look before walking by him and out the door.

Damon watched her leave, trying his best to ignore the intoxicating smell of lavender.

.

"Klaus is a werewolf too?" Caroline resisted the urge to shriek.

Elena had been unusually quiet since Stefan and Damon told them about the ritual. "We need to make sure he can't get to Elena." Stefan said as he sat down next to her and pulled her close.

"Kya wrote that Klaus's mother, Esther, put a curse on him. Perhaps that's what Elijah meant by personal." Aurora pondered. Alaric nodded. He read over that journal countless times in the past few hours. He figured Kya must have been an amazing woman. He just couldn't figure out who her anonymous source was.

"Perhaps we need to play this on a personal level." Alaric suggested.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "How are we gonna do that? I don't think Klaus is affected by taunting."

"Maybe I can make a spell that allows one of us to look like Esther, for a short time." Bonnie offered, knowing that it might be a long shot. Aurora didn't voice how she thought this was a little cruel. Feeling sympathy for Klaus is something she knows is not exactly accepted around here.

Everyone agreed. "Until Bonnie can come up with that spell, we need to keep the moonstone and Elena away from Klaus." Alaric said before pouring himself a glass of bourbon, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"What about Aurora?" Caroline asked, standing next to her new friend.

Alaric took a deep breath, ignoring the slight burning in his throat. "Klaus doesn't know she exists. Let's try to keep it that way."

"What do mean?" Aurora asked cautious, wanting him to elaborate.

"We're not going to make you stay here. But tomorrow's Friday, try and stay home for the weekend." Alaric knew that she wouldn't like it, but it's for her own good.

Caroline looked a little upset, but quickly replaced her frown with a smile. "Well until then, we'll be heading to the Grill, where we'll have a bit of fun away from you serious people." She grabbed Aurora's hand, and Bonnie's, and motioned with her head to Elena, seeing as her hands were full.

Damon rolled his eyes, once again annoyed with the blonde vampire. He turned to Stefan. "Come on, we better make sure they don't run into trouble."

.

"Jeremy." Elena called out as they entered the Mystic Grill.

The sixteen year old boy turned around. His, and almost every other guys eyes almost popping out of their sockets at the sight of the four beautiful girls, especially the mysterious black haired beauty.

They walked up to him, Bonnie feeling a little awkward after he told her he might want a relationship with her. But she noticed his eyes were glued to Aurora. And though she felt a bit jealous, she also understood. Aurora's beauty is enchanting. It's hard to take your eyes off her.

"Jeremy, this is Aurora. Aurora, this is my brother Jeremy." Elena introduced them with a tiny smile.

Aurora held out her hand, but it took Jeremy a few moments snap out of his daze. "Hi." He smiled stupidly, and Aurora couldn't help but smile back. She let out a little giggle when he continued shaking her hand longer than necessary.

Caroline chuckled before spotting Tyler and running up to him. She gave him a kiss with a smile, dragging him over to their table. "This is Aurora, she's a fairy." She said the last part in a whisper. Aurora frowned, backing up a tiny bit. Caroline noticed. "Don't worry, he's with us. He's a werewolf."

Jeremy and Tyler looked at her in shock. "Are you serious?" Aurora bit her lip. Not entirely comfortable with all the attention.

Bonnie held her hand up. "I put a spell on her ring to make her wings invisible."

"Wings?" Jeremy exclaimed loudly, prompting Aurora to cover his mouth with her hand. "Sorry."

His voice was muffled by her hand, and even though it was a serious moment, Aurora couldn't help but smile. "It's okay."

Bonnie cleared her throat, ordering a round of burgers for everyone. "We found out what Klaus is planning."

"How'd you do that?" Tyler asked, taking a few glances at Aurora.

Caroline knew that Tyler would be attracted to Aurora. Hell, she'll admit she's even attracted to Aurora. But she knew he wouldn't do anything. She loves Tyler, and Tyler loves her. "Aurora suggested that we simply ask Elijah, and it worked."

Elena explained the ritual and Klaus's curse. They all noticed that her voice faltered when she mentioned the part about her needing to die. Jeremy was very upset. "We'll just have to stop him."

"Good luck with that." A husky voice, with a tiny hint of an accent, said from behind them. It seems they all knew that voice, because they all froze.

Elena stood up, ready to make a run for it. "Klaus."

Aurora turned around, surprised that the Original hybrid was so handsome. He had dark blond hair, and a tiny stubble, giving him a rugged look. But it was his eyes that were so hypnotizing. They weren't as blue as Damon's, but they were electrifying.

Klaus walked towards them, ignoring the rest and focusing on the unknown beauty that seemed to shine. She looked a little familiar. He bowed slightly, making everyone a little nervous. "I don't' believe we've met. I'm Niklaus. But you can call me Klaus."

Before Aurora could respond, Damon was suddenly in front of her, blocking her. "Klaus. What's up?" Stefan had already taken Elena away.

"Damon, your confidence never ceases to amaze me." Klaus said as Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler all stood next to Damon with their arms crossed. Aurora stood on her tiptoes, trying to see. But they were too tall. "Who's your…pretty friend?" His voice was so meticulous and husky, it gave her a chill.

"No one you care about. She can't be a part of your ritual." Caroline said through her teeth, she felt very protective of Aurora for some reason.

Klaus's eyes darkened for a moment. "My brother's morality is getting rather tedious."

Damon shrugged. "So to save you from the embarrassment of failing, why don't you just let us kill you now." Aurora muffled her chuckle, knowing that this wasn't the time to laugh at Damon's sarcasm.

"I won't fail." His words were final, walking past them; he stopped in front of Aurora for a moment. "I'll see you soon." He noticed her little shiver, but it wasn't out of fear.

"What do you suppose he meant by that?" Jeremy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aurora shook her head. "Do you think he knows what I am?"

"This is what happens when blondie takes control." Damon grabbed Aurora's arm, pulling her out of the Grill."

.

Aurora put her book down with a sigh.

It's been about an hour since Damon dropped her off at home, forbidding her from leaving.

Harry called, said he was working late. And Alice works the night shift at the hospital. She's a nurse.

So Aurora was all alone in the big house.

After realizing that her boredom wouldn't decrease by reading, she decided to watch a movie. She chose Blade, since it's a vampire movie. But when she was about to press play, there was a knock at the door. She opened it, knowing that a vampire isn't allowed to enter without an invitation.

She was genuinely surprised to see Jeremy. "Jeremy? What are you doing here?" She asked with a little smile.

He seemed a little nervous. "Well, I didn't get a chance to really meet your earlier."

Aurora smiled at him; he looks cute when he's nervous. "Come in."

"I hope I'm not interrupting your night." He noticed the bowl of ice-cream and movie playing.

She shook her head. "Not at all, I was a little bored actually."

Jeremy admired the house for a moment. "Elena told me all about you. But I kind of wanted to see you again."

"You wanna see my wings, don't you?"

He looked a little ashamed. "Kinda…But you don't have to show me, I just wanted to see you again." Aurora giggled lightly and took her ring off. "Fuck me." He muttered. She giggled again, doing a little twirl for him. "That is so cool."

Her smile fell and she put the ring back on. "I know some people that would think differently."

"Is that why you came here?" He wants to know her, everything about her.

"No. The social worker said it was either here, or foster care. And I can't afford to be in the system…I met someone once, when I was young. He found out I was a fairy, and he tried to sell me to a circus." She didn't sound sad, she sounded a little angry.

Jeremy clenched his fist, wishing he could have a few moments alone with that guy in a windowless room. "I'm sorry."

She waved it off. "It's fine. It was a long time ago."

"I know it's a little hard for me to relate. I'm not a vampire, or a witch, or something like that." He sounded disappointed.

Aurora raised an eyebrow. "You want to be a vampire?" His silence was her answer. "That's a new one."

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. "It's not that. It's just…I feel like I don't belong. You know vampire's can turn off their emotions."

"They can control their emotions. They can't turn them off. Besides, you ever met a vampire that _does_ control their emotions." Aurora could understand him a bit. "You know, people that feel their life is dull always wish for adventure and super powers. And people that live the life of danger and have supernatural powers, always wish for a normal dull life."

Jeremy smiled at her. She wasn't telling him his wishes were bad, just that he should really think about it before doing something impulsive. "My last two girlfriends were vampires. My sister's a doppelganger. My friend is a werewolf…And I'm nothing."

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I don't think you're nothing."

"Do you like being a fairy?"

She in inhaled deeply. "You mean, do I wish I was normal?" He nodded his head. "A year after my parents died, I was living in Central Park. I would watch families having fun on picnics, couples snuggling up on the benches, grandparents feeding the pidgins with their grandchildren. I knew I could never have those moments…But I realized that denying what I am and wishing for things that could never come true was just hurting me."

It was silent for a moment. Jeremy was seriously pondering over what she said. Maybe becoming a vampire wouldn't solve all his problems. "You're right. I've just been a little mad lately. Elena tried to keep me in the dark about all this, and when I found out, she made Stefan compel me to forget everything. Even now, she treats me like a baby."

She chuckled lightly. "She's just trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting." He crossed his arms, and Aurora couldn't help but noticed his biceps.

She sat back and blinked a few times, confused at the sudden feelings of lust. "Maybe you should talk to Elena."

Jeremy sighed. When he came over, he intended to just talk to her, and maybe even ask her to a movie. He didn't really want to talk about such serious things. But talking to her was just so easy. "I should…Sorry."

"Want to watch a movie?" She felt like she sort of made him a little sad.

Jeremy looked up at the screen. "Blade? How ironic…Sure." He smiled as she passed him the bowl of popcorn and went to turn off the lights.

.

"Since you have all weekend to work on this. I'm hoping to see some Nobel Prize worthy papers on Monday." Alaric said to his classroom as the bell rang.

Everyone started walking out, excited for the weekend. But Elena kept Aurora behind. Caroline and Bonnie entered the room soon after everyone was gone. "TGIF." Caroline sang out as she did a tiny dance.

Alaric cleared his throat, making Caroline stop. "Yesterday's run in with Klaus is exactly why we need to be more careful. No more reckless public outings. Next time be more prepared…I'll see you all later."

Alaric has always been the responsible cautious one. "Yes sir." Caroline saluted mockingly, causing him to chuckle and wave them out. "This weekend might end up being the most boring one ever."

Elena nodded her head. "I know. I'm confined to my home."

Bonnie seemed to get an idea. "Why don't we have a sleepover at your house, just us girls?"

"That makes sense. Since none of us should go out." Caroline agreed, already feeling excited.

They looked at Aurora, waiting for her confirmation. She hesitated for a moment. "I don't know. I…I've never been to a sleepover."

They gasped in shock and sadness. "Well that settles it then." Elena said with a smile as she hooked her arm through Aurora's.

.

It was getting dark, and Aurora was on her way to Elena's house.

She opted for a light blue full satin slip and white trimmings that ended just above her knees. Because she usually sleeps in the nude, her closet doesn't have a lot of sleeping attire, and her shorts got a little dirty from the other night.

With a pillow in her hand, she passed a bench that could barely be seen in the fog. The streetlight suddenly flickered on, but again the fog blocked most of the light.

"Hello."

She spun around, not sure if she was scared or relieved that it was Klaus. "You like sneaking up on people, don't you."

He seemed a little amused. "You know what I am, yet you're not afraid of me."

"It takes a lot to make me afraid." She hugged her pillow, covering her chest which felt a little exposed.

Klaus walked a little closer, a grin on his face. "I was rudely interrupted the other day. I didn't get your name."

She looked into his eyes for a moment. "Aurora."

"Latin for dawn…Your name suits you." He voice was husky as he started circling her. "You know Aurora; I don't like it when people try to ruin my plans. Especially ones that are important to me. And it'd be a real shame to wring that pretty little neck of yours."

"Are you threatening me?"

He chuckled. "Just tell me what you and your friends are up to."

Aurora shook her head. "What your mother did to you was terrible. I can't imagine what it's like to have a curse put on me…But Elena's my friend, and I can't let you kill her."

Klaus's eyes darkened. He grabbed her throat. "You will tell me." She gasped for breath. Wondering why everyone had to go for her throat. "Killing you won't be a problem for me."She started seeing spots, knowing she would be unconscious soon.

Quite suddenly, and unexpectedly, Klaus was tackled by someone. Aurora stumbled to get up, catching her breath. She saw someone on top of Klaus, but she couldn't tell who it was.

"You won't kill her too."

Klaus chuckled. "Because she looks like that whore you used to have."

The dark haired stranger growled. "If you swear not to hurt her, I'll help you."

Klaus stood up, along with the stranger. "You have yourself a deal, brother." He took one last look at Aurora before he was gone.

"You're Elijah, aren't you." He turned around. And she was surprised at how handsome he looked. But then again, every guy in this town looked like a model.

He smiled. She looked just like her. "And you must be Aurora."

She looked down for a moment. "Why did you save me?"

"If you want, I can ask him to come back." His smile told her he was joking.

"Why did you make a deal for my safety?" Aurora was seriously confused. She met him after he made the deal for her life.

He was silent for a moment, not sure how to answer. "You remind me of someone."

Did he know her mother? "Who?"

Elijah could practically feel her curiosity. "A woman, who used to live here,"

He could only be talking about one person. "Kya."

"You're smarter then you look." He started circling her, finding her body to be a little more impressive then her ancestor's.

"You knew her? How?" She pulled the pillow closer to her, feeling a little chill go through her as he stared down at her.

Kya never mentioned Elijah in her journal. "First you will tell me what you are."

That surprised her. "Excuse me?"

"You're not a witch, you're not a vampire, you're not a werewolf, and you're obviously not human…What are you?" She didn't answer. "I think saving your life warrants a simple question."

She shook her head. "I can't tell you."

He knew what she was thinking. "I won't tell Klaus. You have my word." There was something about Elijah. She felt safe around him. She knew Alaric would be mad, and probably everyone else, but she really wanted to know how he knew Kya.

She walked closer to him, getting on her tip toes to whisper into his ear. "I'm a fairy." She heard him scoff. He obviously didn't believe her. With a huff, she stepped back and took her ring off, revealing her wings to the Original vampire.

He looked calm, but Aurora could tell he was shocked. "Fairies don't exist anymore."

"According to Bonnie, I'm the last." She put the ring back on. "Now how did you know Kya?"

He ignored her question. "All the fairies are dead."

Her head tilted to the side a little. "How do you know that?"

Elijah looked down at her, his eyes intense. "You need to stay away from Klaus."

"Why?" He wasn't telling her something.

He shook his head. "Just stay away from him."

"How did you know Kya?" She was starting to feel agitated. In the past two days, a lot of people have been telling her what to do.

He was silent for a moment. "1864. While traveling through Mystic Falls, I met a young woman. She was beautiful, but quiet. I struck up a conversation with her, and she intrigued me, immensely. I took her to bed that night. I would come to her room every night for a year, until she died."

She got over the shock, and realized that Elijah was Kya's anonymous source. "You told her everything." He didn't respond. "You loved her."

"Love is bit strong…I cared for her." Men aren't really ones to admit their emotions or feelings.

"What happened to her?" Aurora felt like she needed to know this. She didn't personally know her ancestor, but she felt a connection to her.

Elijah inhaled deeply. "Klaus killed her."

Aurora closed her eyes, not feeling the closure that she thought she would. "And you saved me because I look like her?"

"No. I saved you because you're not afraid of Klaus, because you're too smart for your own good, and I owe Kya a lot…I swore I would protect her, I failed." He seemed a little disappointed with himself.

Aurora took a step back. "So now you're gonna protect me?" She didn't really understand what he was saying.

Elijah smiled. "Yes. Especially now, I can't let Klaus get a hold of a fairy."

"Why not?"

Elijah shook his head with a smile, leaning down a little to take her hand. "See you soon Ms. Valentine." He kissed the back of her hand before he was gone.

.

"He knew your last name?"

Aurora knew that keeping her encounter with Klaus and Elijah a secret would be a bad idea. So when Elena asked why she was late, she only hesitated a little before telling them everything.

"I think the fact that he saved you is more concerning." Bonnie said, looking away from Aurora's slip, feeling a little entranced by the blue.

Caroline sighed dreamily. "I know Elijah's the bad guy and all, but boy is he hot."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Maybe he and Klaus are making a plan B."

Aurora was lost in her thoughts. "Why do you think he wants me to stay away from Klaus?"

"They're definitely planning something." Bonnie stated, feeling like Aurora was going to become involved in everything a lot more.

Caroline waved her arms about erratically. "Enough with the depressing stuff, this is a sleepover. Let's have some fun." Elena giggled and turned her iPod on. Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds blasted through her speakers.

Aurora laughed as Caroline started dancing on the bed. Bonnie sang along while Elena took out her nail polish kit. A knock on the door went unnoticed by everyone but her.

"Hey Jeremy. We're not too loud are we?" She smiled at him.

Jeremy stood there, blinking a few times. Suddenly feeling very aroused. He cleared his throat. "No. I just-"

Elena appeared with a big smile. "Hey little bro. What's up?"

"I need my laptop back." He answered quickly, not wanting to get dragged in and forced to have a manicure.

Elena rolled her eyes and went to get his laptop. Aurora noticed that he was fidgeting slightly. "I didn't see you in school today. With everything going on, I'm glad you made it home last night."

Jeremy looked more relaxed, and smiled back at her. "Well I can protect myself…Maybe we can watch another movie sometime."

"Hi Jeremy." Bonnie said as she came over to the door, interrupting them. Aurora gave Jeremy a little wave, leaving them alone. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

Jeremy held his hand up. "Bonnie, it's cool. You were right; us getting together would've been a bad idea."

Bonnie looked back for a moment and saw Caroline trying to convince Aurora to paint her nails. "This has something to do with Aurora, doesn't it."

Jeremy watched her pick up the black nail polish; Caroline rolled her eyes but took it anyway and started filing the fairy's nails. "You and Elena are best friends. If we got together and then broke up, what would happen? Would Elena stop talking to you, would she stop talking to me?" He wasn't exactly lying, just leaving out the part about Aurora.

Bonnie nodded her head. She thought about all that too. But recently she's changed her mind. "I thought about that too…Maybe one day it'll happen for us." She smiled sheepishly at him, feeling a disappointed that she missed her chance with Jeremy.

Jeremy smiled at her as Elena gave him his laptop. He said his goodnights and went to his room.

"Did I hear you correctly earlier? Jeremy was at your place last night?" Caroline asked as Bonnie sat on the bed with them.

Aurora noticed that Bonnie paused for a moment before grabbing the nail polish remover. She didn't hear their whole conversation, but she heard segments of it. "He came over to my house. We talked, and then watched a movie. He left after."

Bonnie released a sigh, relieved that nothing physical happened. "Do you like him?" Only Aurora noticed the tension in her voice.

"I just met him yesterday." She honestly didn't know how she felt about Jeremy, or Damon, or Elijah.

Caroline scoffed. "One day is enough for some girls. Like that slut Dana." The last part was muttered, but they heard it and giggled.

Aurora shook her head. "It's not like that with me. I'm a virgin." She sounded so causal, as if she was talking about the weather.

It was silent for a moment. Aurora realized that what she said was inappropriate. "I am too." Bonnie said after a moment.

"I lost it to Matt. It wasn't pleasant." Caroline admitted, remembering the pain of having her hymen broken.

Elena raised a hand. "Stefan. A few weeks ago…It was okay."

Aurora tilted her head to the side. "I've never been kissed." That was the shocker.

Elena shook her head. "I don't believe that." She's too beautiful to never have been kissed.

Aurora simply shrugged. "The school that I used to go to was filled with pretentious, annoying, oversexed boys." When she didn't get a response, she decided to change the subject. "But my vision of sex is that it's magical. That it's complete and utter pleasure."

Caroline scrunched her face up. "Eh."

Elena patted Aurora's knee sympathetically. "It's not a great as the books make it out to be." When Aurora raised her eyebrows, she continued. "It's a fine experience. They just seem to enjoy it more than we do."

Caroline nodded her head. "It's more for them really. I mean, god knows Tyler tries, but he can't always get me to the finish line."

"It hurt a lot the first time. The second time wasn't as bad, but it still hurt. The third time was a bit better. But it wasn't until the fourth time that it felt good." Elena explained as she grabbed the nail polish remover.

"Wow. Maybe I should be celibate." Bonnie chuckled at Aurora's words.

Caroline shook her head. "We're not trying to turn you off sex. We're just warning you that it won't be as great as you want it to be."

With a little chuckle, Aurora said, "I've never thought about having sex." They somehow knew it was because of her being a fairy.

"You can now. Jeremy obviously likes you. I think Damon likes you. And it sounds like Elijah likes you." Caroline said with a grin as she starting painting Aurora's nails black. Bonnie winced at the mention of Jeremy. Elena winced at the mention of Damon.

They liked Aurora, a lot. But her presence was having a profound effect on everyone.

.

**I think I might mix TV series Elena with novel Elena, just a tiny bit, in the personality area. In the series, Elena's a little too kind and compassionate, almost as if she has no faults. I won't do anything extreme, but I do want to make her just a little big selfish. You know, human.**

**Please review. I know OC stories aren't always as well received, but I really just want to know what people think.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was relatively early when Aurora woke up. The sun was barely up, and everyone was still asleep.

She flew to the bedroom door, not wanting to make any sounds, or climb over Bonnie who slept next to her. She walked down the stairs as quietly as possible, going to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of apple juice.

"Good morning."

She dropped her drink, but he caught it with his super reflexes. "Damon. You scared me." She put a hand over her chest, calming her fast beating heart.

He grinned. "Sorry." He so obviously wasn't sorry.

She took her drink back from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Elijah came by the house last night, told us that if we don't protect you from Klaus, he would personally tear our heads off. I can't speak for my brother, but I'm kind of attached to my head. It's just too good looking to lose." She remembered Elena saying how annoying he could be, but she found his sarcasm funny, and cute. Even though she knows telling jokes is his defense mechanism.

Aurora took a deep breath. "Klaus attacked me, Elijah saved me. He told me he knew Kya. I…I told him what I am, so he would tell me what happened to her…I needed to know."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Why is it girls need to know everything. Do you understand that Elijah is the brother of Klaus?" Her narrowed eyes were his answer. "That means he is a bad guy. You do not trust him. You do not reveal secrets to him. And you do not believe his pathetic stories."

"He saved my life." She argued, feeling the need to defend the Original vampire.

"That doesn't matter. He's one of the bad guys." He didn't like her defending him, and he didn't like the fact that she was alone with him for a significant amount of time last night.

Aurora shook her head with a sigh. "Didn't you used to be the bad guy?"

A quiet guttural growl came from his throat. "I've changed."

"And Elijah can't?" Her voice was soft.

"What's going on?" They turned to see Jeremy enter the kitchen.

Damon smirked. "Just exchanging pleasantries."

Aurora looked up at him for a moment before going back to the fridge. "Actually, I was going to make breakfast for everyone…A little help would be appreciated." Jeremy and Damon gave each other a look. It's no secret that they don't get along.

"I don't think Damon's much of a cook." Jeremy said as he took out two pans.

Damon knew what he was playing at. "Actually, I'm quite the chef." He said with a challenging grin as he turned the stove on.

Aurora cracked a few eggs into a large bowl. Jeremy added milk and cinnamon while Damon started making omelets. "Maybe you should stick with what you're good at…Being a cold hearted killer."

Damon chuckled at Jeremy's words. "Still selling drugs for kicks?"

Jeremy slammed the fridge door shut. "That's it." He moved to lunge at the chuckling vampire, but Aurora stepped between them, putting a calming hand against his chest.

"Maybe we should cook in silence."

The boys narrowed their eyes at each other for a moment before continuing to cook.

.

"French toast and omelets?" Caroline exclaimed as she looked at the delicious looking food in front of her. "Aurora, it's official. I love you."

Bonnie looked at it suspiciously for a moment. "Damon helped cook this?"

Damon crossed his arms. "You insinuating something Bennett?"

Elena interrupted before an argument, which would probably end with Damon in pain, started. "It's delicious. Thank you guys so much."

"Think of it as my thanks to you guys. I've never really had friends before, and you've all been so nice to me since I got here." Aurora said as she took a sip of her juice.

Caroline took her hand. "Not only are you cool, but you're a fairy. And that is fucking awesome."

Everyone but Damon smiled. "Sorry to burst the bubble here. But we have a little situation."

Elena sighed. "Well you wouldn't be here otherwise."

"The ritual has to be done on a full moon. The next full moon is in a three days." Damon said as he leaned against the table. Aurora noticed Elena go pale.

.

Alaric rubbed the back of his neck, having come over a few moments earlier. Not really expecting the seriousness in the room. "We have three days until the full moon. Klaus needs a vampire, a werewolf, a witch, and the moonstone."

"No doubt Greta will be his witch…Jules will probably be his werewolf." Stefan said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Damon sighed. "And I'm pretty sure Katherine gave him the moonstone. That bitch."

"All he needs is Elena and a vampire." Aurora added, trying to figure out who his vampire would be.

"There aren't that many vampires in this town." Caroline reasoned, knowing that three out of the five known vampires in Mystic Falls, apart from the two Originals, were in this room.

Damon sighed as he crossed his arms, wishing he had a drink. "We also have another problem. Elijah knows about our fairy secret."

"What?" Jeremy was practically seething. Aurora ignored the pointed looks.

"He saved her from Klaus." Caroline didn't know why she was defending Elijah. The guy's hot, but he did almost kill her a few times.

"He obviously knows something about her that we don't. He dropped by last night and threatened us if we didn't keep her safe." Damon argued, wishing, again, that he had killed Caroline when she first turned.

Bonnie stood up, remembering what Aurora had told them last night. "As much as it pains me to admit, I think Damon's right."

Alaric sighed. He hated being the responsible adult, but someone had to give the orders. "Elena you cannot leave home. Damon, Stefan, and I will go talk to Elijah."

"Not necessary." Everyone turned at the sudden appearance of Elijah. Ever since Jenna invited him in under false pretenses, he's let himself in many times. "Hope I'm not interrupting. But my ears were burning."

Jeremy moved Aurora behind him; Stefan did the same with Elena. Alaric gripped the stake in his jacket pocket. "They'll be bleeding in a moment." Damon said as he grabbed the knife next to him on the table.

Elijah held his hands up in a white flag manner. "I'm here to explain myself. I'm helping Klaus now, but I have to help you too."

"Why?"

Elijah locked eyes with Aurora for a moment. Everyone followed his gaze to the fairy. "She's involved now."

Caroline stepped closer to Aurora, noticing her discomfort from all the attention. "If you're here, your brother can't be far behind."

"I made a deal with Klaus. I assist him, he doesn't harm Aurora." They looked back at Aurora, her nod confirming Elijah's words.

"How come you've never done anything that nice for me?" Damon said, not knowing how he felt about Elijah being so nice to Aurora.

The Original vampire mockingly glared at him. "You're not a fairy."

Bonnie was ready to use magic if she needed to. "You're not telling us something."

Elijah locked eyes with Aurora again. "It's best if you don't know."

Jeremy sighed. "If you want to protect her, you need to tell us." He'd have to be blind to not notice the way Elijah's looking at her.

"It's you I'm protecting her from." Elijah said to all of them.

Aurora took a step towards him, but Jeremy and Caroline held her back. "They won't do anything to me…Tell us."

Their eyes locked together for a moment before he relented. "Do you know the origin of witches?"

"No one does." Bonnie said, not liking where this was going.

Elijah ignored her. "The first witch became a witch because she killed a fairy…Her children were turned into witches, and that's where it started."

It was silent for a moment. Bonnie was in shock. "You're saying that killing a fairy turns you into a witch?" Damon asked a little skeptically.

"No. It turns you into something more powerful then you can imagine." Elijah didn't know how to explain it exactly.

"What do you mean?"

Elijah turned towards Stefan for a moment. "Killing a fairy gives you godlike powers." They didn't seem to understand, so he elaborated. "Imagine being able to do anything with a snap of the finger. Making objects appear, killing someone half way around the world, creating werewolves or vampires, giving someone the ability to do magic, or taking it away…Anything."

Aurora backed up against the wall. Hugging the sleeves of the sweater she had borrowed from Elena. Everyone looked back at her, and she couldn't help wonder if one of them was thinking about killing her. "Oh god." She whispered in shock.

Elijah was suddenly in front of her, looking like he was protecting her from everyone else. "You have to kill the fairy in a ritual, or else it doesn't work…And I won't be telling you the ritual."

Elena held her brother back from lunging at Elijah. "You think we'd kill her? She's our friend you asshole." Jeremy was livid.

"What happened to the first witch?" Bonnie asked, not remembering learning about anyone who had that type of power.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at Jeremy for a moment before turning towards the young witch. "She was killed, by her children after she turned them into witches. Now magic is hereditary. One of them was your ancient ancestor." Bonnie wasn't really surprised, all her other relatives have killed. "She created the werewolves. Her great, great granddaughter taught my mother witchcraft."

It was silent again for a moment. "Can you imagine what would happen if Klaus had that kind of power?" Caroline wondered as she shook her head, starting to feel a little scared.

"We'd be in some serious shit." Damon commented, feeling more shocked then when he first found out about Elena being Katherine's doppelganger, which felt like a very insignificant thing now.

Aurora started feeling a little dizzy. And before she knew it, everything went black.

Elijah caught her, much to the chagrin of Damon and Jeremy. "Even the strongest heart can be shocked." They couldn't help but notice the adoration and passion in his eyes as he held her.

Caroline and Elena took her upstairs to Elena's bed. "This is serious. If Klaus kills Aurora, we're doomed." Bonnie said as she watched her best friends carry her new friend up the stairs.

"What's the ritual Klaus would have to do?" Alaric asked, shocked that Aurora could be the cause of something so monumental.

Elijah scoffed lightly. "I'm not telling you that."

Stefan held Jeremy back this time. "We'd never kill her."

Elijah tilted his head to the side. "You have feelings for her." Jeremy froze. "Cute."

Bonnie suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go check on Aurora." No one noticed her leave.

"Don't be so hypocritical. You obviously have feelings for her too." Jeremy said back, as he shoved Stefan away.

Damon took a step back. Not wanting to get drawn into this. He really didn't know how he felt about Aurora. He's obviously attracted to her, but ever since he met her he's been feeling butterflies in his stomach at the mention of her, and it's been confusing.

Alaric cleared his throat. "Aurora is a very attractive girl, but let's not get distracted here."

Stefan shifted uncomfortably. "What do we do?"

"Katherine is working for Klaus, in exchange for her freedom. She gave him the moonstone."

Damon rolled his eyes at Elijah. "What do we do about Aurora?"

The Original's eyes darkened for a moment. "We do nothing. The only way for Klaus to find out she's a fairy is if someone tells him…The only thing we can worry about is the ritual he's already planning on doing. He'll get suspicious if we act any differently."

"What are you gonna do?" Stefan asked.

Elijah chuckled lowly. "Klaus uses loopholes, I can too."

Damon groaned. "What does that mean?"

"Klaus has already chosen who to sacrifice. I hope you have a plan, because Elena will no doubt play along when she finds out who Klaus chose as the vampire." Elijah stated as he starting making his way towards the exit.

"Who?" Alaric asked, knowing that his stake would barely hurt the Original vampire.

Elijah looked up the stairs for a moment. "Unfortunately I can't tell you that. But I can tell you that the ritual will take place in three days, and there's no stopping it."

Jeremy crossed his arms; ready to murder Elijah if he so much as took a step towards the stairs. "It might be best if you stay away from Aurora."

"Oh shut up lover boy." Damon bit out.

"No you shut up Damon. It's obvious you want to fuck her." Jeremy yelled back, suddenly feeling very primitive and having the urge to fight.

It felt kinda good.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at Damon. He looked ready to kill. "If you so much as touch her-"

Damon cut him off. "No. If you touch her, or even look at her wrong again, I **will** find a way to kill Originals, and you'll be first on my list."

"Enough!" Alaric shouted. "None of this is important. Our plan, and Klaus not finding out Aurora's a fairy. That's what we need to be focusing on."

It was silent for a moment. Damon was fuming, and Jeremy looked ready to punch the wall. But Elijah looked calm and collected. "I'll be going now."

Damon couldn't help but notice that Stefan had been very quiet until now. "We'll probably see you tomorrow." Elijah gave him a tiny smile before he was gone.

Alaric took a few breaths. "You guys need to learn to control yourselves. Her life is more important than your hormones."

Jeremy tightened his fists. "I don't always think with my dick…Unlike some people."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying something, little boy?"

Alaric grabbed Jeremy before he went crazy. "You two should leave. Go keep tabs on Klaus."

Stefan started pulling Damon out. "Do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?" Damon asked they walked to their car.

"Make people want to kill you."

Damon started the car. "It's a blessing and a curse."

.

Bonnie watched as Alaric calmed Jeremy down. She walked back into Elena's room to see Caroline putting a warm towel on Aurora's forehead, and Elena sitting in the corner.

"Did you hear all that?"

Elena nodded her head, running her hand through her hair. "This is too much."

Caroline nodded. "I know."

Aurora's eyes fluttered open, feeling a little dizzy. She stayed quiet as the girls kept talking.

"And I thought vampires and werewolves were all I had to worry about." Bonnie said as she sat down.

Elena knew that the thoughts going through her mind were not nice. But the idea of just killing Aurora felt like the best and easiest solution. Murder is wrong, but when it's about protecting the rest of the world…

Caroline noticed the look on her friends face, and knew exactly what was going through her mind. The same idea came to her earlier, but she quickly dismissed it. In the past two days, Aurora has become a true friend. "I know it sounds like the only way, but it isn't."

Elena looked up, not surprised that Caroline knew what she was thinking. "And what happens if Klaus, or anyone else, gets a hold of her?"

Bonnie sighed. She knows she's a little jealous of Aurora because of Jeremy. But last night they talked for hours, laughing, learning about each other. Bonnie considered her an amazing person, and hearing that Aurora thought the same about her only made them bond even closer.

"We won't let that happen. We'll protect her."

Elena turned around to her other friend. "I'd bet money that the reason she's the last fairy, is because someone realized that they shouldn't be around."

Caroline's nostrils flared. "You know what else would be easy? Killing you, so Klaus can't release his werewolf."

Elena looked taken aback. "This is different."

"No it isn't. Just because this isn't about you, doesn't mean you can kill her." Caroline said angrily, feeling all her frustration come out. Caroline and Elena's friendship hasn't always been perfect. They weren't really friends in the beginning, but they've grown close in the past two years. And yet, Caroline felt closer to the girl she's know for two days.

Elena sighed. "You know that's not why…I'm just a little scared."

Caroline sighed and sat down. "Me too…I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said."

Bonnie rubbed Elena's shoulders. Not sure how to comfort her friend when she was having the same thoughts as Caroline. Everything's always been about Elena, and it gets a little annoying after a while.

"Is everything all right?" Alaric asked as he and Jeremy entered the room, a little worried from the yelling they heard.

Aurora closed her eyes tightly. Feeling terrible that she was the cause of all this. She sat up, and Jeremy was at her side almost immediately. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said as she tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. "What time is it?"

Jeremy looked back at everyone for a moment before looking down at his watch. "Twelve."

Aurora stood up. "I've got to get home."

"Not alone." Alaric said as he stepped in front of the door.

Before Caroline could volunteer, Jeremy did. "I'll go with her."

Alaric stepped aside. Aurora said as quick good bye before Jeremy started walking her home.

.

"You sure you're okay?" Jeremy asked as saw Aurora tuck her hair behind her ear again.

She took a breath. "Peachy." She knew Jeremy wouldn't let it go, so she changed the subject. "We had a lot of girl talk last night, which is not something I'm used to…Vicki Donovan came up a lot."

Jeremy almost tripped. He had hoped he'd never hear the name again. A part of him still hurt. "She was my girlfriend…I hardly remember half the time I spent with her, I was high all the time back then."

Aurora scoffed before she could stop herself. At Jeremy's pained face, she quickly explained. "It's not that. It's just…drugs are so cliché. You probably started using after your parents died, helped you 'escape'. Add a promiscuous girl who likes drugs and you've got yourself a match."

He blinked a few times. "You sound like a shrink."

"I've been studying psychology since I was ten. I met a schizophrenic, he was genius, knew almost everything. But he was messed up. Freaked out at the sight of cell phones, saying they emitted frequencies that tried to take his memories…I became interested in the psyche." She said with a little shrug.

Jeremy grinned. "So you've diagnosed me?"

Aurora chuckled. "I can't help it. I try not to watch movies with people because I always diagnose the characters."

"So in your professional opinion, I'm…" Jeremy asked with a fake serious voice.

She stopped and turned towards him. "You had a nice childhood. Loving parents, steady home life, normal development, happy memories. You tried to forget about your parent's death with drugs. You lost your virginity to Vicky. Sex made you happy at first, but it started getting dull when you realized you didn't really love her. You feel inadequate and useless since you're surrounded by supernatural beings that are stronger and have more abilities then you. You-"

"Okay, enough." Jeremy cut her off, feeling a little overwhelmed.

Aurora looked down, scolding herself for not stopping sooner. "I'm sorry. I went too far."

Jeremy lifted her chin. "It's not that. It's just…you were right. Everything you said is true…I'm textbook, aren't I?"

"It's times like this that make me wish I never studied." She said as they started walking again.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said with a little chuckle.

They walked to her front door, and stood there for a moment. Aurora bit her lip and gave him a hug. Jeremy was surprised at first, but quickly hugged her back, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender.

While pulling back she gave him a kiss on the cheek. But before he could really react at that, she walked inside. The sound of the door closing brought him out of his daze and he started walking home.

A big smile on his face.

.

Damon took a sip of his chilled blood, so many thoughts going through his head. He couldn't get his mind off of Aurora. Ever since she showed up, his feelings for Elena have been so confusing

They're both so beautiful, while Aurora's hair is darker and longer, and her skin a little lighter. Elena looks like Katherine, and Katherine will always be his first love, albeit unrequited.

Feeling frustrated, for some unknown reason. He turned off the TV, annoyed by the voice of the new reporter. He looked down at his watch and sighed.

"Just go. We both know you want to see her."

Damon turned around at his brother's sudden appearance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Stefan smiled. "Wow, you must really like her."

"No more than you do." When he got no response, Damon continued. "Does Elena know you want to fuck her new friend?"

"Just because I'm attracted to her doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it…I love Elena." Stefan said as he poured himself a drink.

Damon scoffed. "You love Elena because she looks like Katherine. Only she's not a bitch, at least, not a sadistic one."

Stefan blinked a few times. The nature of his relationship with Elena is not something he likes to dwell on. "Just go see her. Say you're checking up on her."

Damon rolled his eyes. Girl advice is not something a big brother usually likes to get from his little brother. He mockingly smiled at him before leaving.

He was at her doorstep in a matter of seconds. He knocked twice, and no one answered, he knocked a few more times. He waited a few moments before sighing and walking away.

"Damon?" He turned around at the soft angelic voice, so different from Elena's. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" He asked with a tiny grin.

Aurora looked at him for a moment. If she let him in, he could come in whenever he wanted. And from what she learned, and heard earlier today, she shouldn't trust people she thought she could.

But she felt safe around Damon, despite his two attempts on her life. "Yeah, come in…Do you want something to drink? We don't have blood, but Harry likes bourbon."

"Why not, I haven't had bourbon in a while." He said with as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Aurora came back a few seconds later with his drink. "So why are you here? Is something wrong?"

Damon took a quick sip. "No. Just here to…check up on you; see if you're still alive."

She smiled. "Well I know you can hear my pulse."

"Where is Harry?" Damon asked with his signature smirk.

Aurora raised an eyebrow. "Do you know him?"

"I used to be on the Founders Council, Harry still is." He explained easily as he took a look around the house.

She noticed that he smiled at a few things. "He's still working. And Alice works nights…You've been here before haven't you?"

Damon blinked a few times. "The Thompsons threw a few parties here. Kya's mother was bit of a socialite…I haven't been in here since I turned into a vampire."

"Did it hurt?" Aurora asked after a few moments.

"No." Damon lied.

Aurora chuckled lightly. But when she saw Damon start walking up the stairs, warning bells went off. "What are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow, suspicious of her panicked tone. "You saw my room. I think it's only fair that I get to see yours."

"There's nothing special about my room." She said as she tried to beat him to her door.

At first he was confused, the backpack on her bed, the note on the pillow, the bag of food. It looked like she was about to run away. "Taking a trip?"

Aurora sighed. No use in hiding it now. "I'm leaving."

"You can't."

"Everyone's better off if I just leave." She said as she put the bag of food in the backpack.

Damon grabbed her hand, stopping her. "You're not leaving."

Aurora looked at his hand around her wrist. "Damon, you and I both know that it'll all be easier if I'm gone."

"So you're just gonna run away." He didn't know why, but he felt very agitated.

She pulled her hand out of his. "I'm not running away. You heard what Elijah said. I'm trying to do the right thing here."

Damon balled his fist up. "Fuck doing the right thing. You can't leave."

"Why?" When he didn't answer her, she took a step closer to him. "Why, Damon?"

He cupped her face with his hands, leaning down to press his lips against hers, hard.

Aurora froze. She never expected him to kiss her. Nor did she think Damon would be her first kiss.

But that moment, when their lips touched, the world stopped spinning. Everything else suddenly disappeared. She could feel him, taste him. And it felt amazing. She briefly wondered why she never thought about kissing before, especially since it feels so good.

Damon couldn't believe how incredible just pressing his lips against hers felt. All his steamy moments with Katherine couldn't compare to this innocent kiss. The sudden need to taste her more became overwhelming.

He ran his tongue across her lower lip, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when she moaned. She sounded so seductive, yet innocent. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, earning him another moan. A tingling feeling ran through her, making her feel dizzy as his tongue explored her mouth.

Damon brought one hand down to her waist, pulling her even closer to him. She gasped when she felt his erection against her. But when she ran her hand through his hair, something in him snapped. He slammed her against the wall, pinning her hand above her head. Aurora broke the kiss with a moan when he ground his hard cock against her mound, making her see stars.

She noticed his eyes were darker, filled with lust and passion. They stared at each other for a moment, but Damon wanted to hear her moan again. He brought his lips down to her neck, nipping and sucking mercilessly. Her skin was smooth, and tasted a little like strawberries. The whimper that came out of her only caused him to grind against her again.

Aurora felt herself grow wet when Damon growled lowly. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but she knew what was happening; Damon was getting her **very** aroused. He pinned her other arm above her head when she put her hand under his shirt and ran her fingers on the skin above his belt.

He brought his lips back up to hers, needing to taste her again. Aurora felt her knees go weak, and was lucky Damon was holding her up. And he was pressed so tightly against her; she doubted she would fall anyway.

Damon broke the kiss, growling when he heard her whimper again. He pressed his forehead against hers. "What are you doing to me?" She was making him feel like he had heartbeat. It was almost too much.

His voice was so husky and low, it made her buck her hips against his, desperate to relieve the tension she was feeling. He growled again and ground his erection against her even harder. He couldn't remember the last time he was this painfully hard.

"What are you doing to **me**?" She asked back, surprised at how raspy her voice sounded. He held both her hands together with one hand, bringing the other one right above her breasts, running his fingers lightly over her skin. That's when reality came crashing down on her. "Damon, wait."

He looked back into her eyes for a moment before backing away. Distancing himself from her. She put a hand on her chest, trying to calm her heart down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Aurora shook her head. He thought she stopped him because she didn't like it. "I'm a virgin…That was my first kiss." He felt a little guilty, like he ruined her a little bit. "You don't look like the type to fuck virgins."

The guilt was suddenly gone, replaced with anger. "That's what you think? That I'd just fuck you like some whore?"

Aurora felt herself chuckle. "No. I've heard your style is to compel women so you can feed on them for days."

Damon couldn't help but smile. "So you're a virgin?"

"You were one too at one point in your life."

He chuckled at her defensive tone. "Never met a virgin that likes it rough."

She blinked a few times, completely thrown by the statement. "I don't like it rough."

Damon grinned and walked closer to her, becoming intoxicated by the scent of lavender, and feeling the need to taste her again. "You practically came apart when I pushed you up against the wall and pinned your hands above your head…You like being dominated." Her eyes fluttered closed and she silently moaned. He licked his lips at her reaction. "And you like dirty talk."

Aurora's eyes shot open. "Now wait just a minute."

"You want me to fuck you? Slide my dick into your wet pussy. Make you cum over and over. Fuck you until you can't walk." She bit her lip and whimpered. "I believe I just proved my point."

She pushed him back as he simply chuckled. "Not funny."

She walked past him, but Damon pulled her back. He cupped her face gently. Aurora felt hypnotized as his intense eyes bore into hers. "Don't leave."

She almost forgot about leaving Mystic Falls. Her plan was to go to Alaska. But that plan suddenly seemed so stupid.

Damon's eyes softened as she leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss. "Okay. I'll stay…But if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you."

Being affectionate isn't something Damon's used to, or really likes. But it felt so natural with Aurora. "It's a deal."

.

**Okay, another chapter that no one will read. I'm aware that I don't have a lot of readers for this story, but I can't stop writing it.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Aurora. You have visitor. It's the sheriff's daughter." Harry yelled up the stairs as he eyed Caroline suspiciously.

Harry is on the founder's council, and rumors about a core member's relative being a vampire has been circulating for a while. The thought of it being Caroline quickly left his mind. She is in the sun after all.

Caroline smiled at him as she walked in, raising an eyebrow at the old fashion furniture. "Caroline. What are you doing here?" She looked up at Aurora came down the stairs.

"Aren't you gonna invite me to your room?" Caroline asked with humor. But Aurora knew they couldn't really talk in front of Harry.

She motioned for Caroline to follow her. "It's not as pretty as Elena's room, but it's nice."

Caroline thought the room looked a little plain, but then again, Aurora hasn't really had the chance to decorate it. "I've decided to come rescue you from this boring Sunday. Tyler's party starts soon." She said as soon as Aurora closed her bedroom door.

Aurora blinked a few times. "Okay."

"And you're coming."

"Caroline. You know that's not a good idea." Aurora said as she sat down on her bed.

The blond vampire sighed. "You can't let this situation control your life. You need to have some regular high school fun. Or you're going to be miserable."

Aurora chuckled as Caroline practically fell to her knees. "Fine, I'll go."

Caroline grinned happily, but then she noticed something. She walked over to the wall, pointing at the dent. "Did something happen?"

Aurora hesitated for a moment. But she realized that Caroline would find out sooner or later. "Damon spent the night."

"You had sex with Damon?!" Caroline seemed livid.

Aurora held up her hands, trying to calm her down. "No. He came by, and…kissed me. Then we went to sleep."

Caroline was silent for a moment. "And he stayed all night?" Aurora nodded. "That doesn't sound like Damon…Are you sure you didn't have a little sex?"

"We did not have sex." Aurora said with a little chuckle.

Caroline decided that telling Elena about this information wouldn't be the best idea. She's seen the way Elena looks at Damon sometimes. And even though he's extremely annoying, and has a short temper, he doesn't really deserve to be played like that by two girls who look exactly the same. "So you like Damon."

Aurora sighed. "I do…But I think I might like Jeremy too…And Elijah."

Caroline blinked a few times. "We can fix this." She tapped her finger to her chin. "They're all hot. But Jeremy is the safest bet. With Damon you don't know what will happen. With Elijah you'd have to deal with him being an Original, and Klaus is his brother."

"I'm not going to weigh their pros and cons…Besides I have more important things to worrying about."

Caroline groaned. "You're supposed to be worrying about these sorts of things." Her only response was a chuckle. "Well, Damon and Jeremy will be at the party."

Aurora watched Caroline walk over to her closet. "I don't think you'll really like my clothes."

Dark tank-tops, shorts, overly large button down shirts, and one pair of bell bottom jeans. "Oh dear god." Caroline muttered in horror.

"I don't really like shopping. Clothing stores have a strange smell." Aurora explained with a shrug.

Caroline closed the closet dramatically. "We're going to my house. I'm going to dress you for tonight. And those boys won't know what hit them."

.

Damon sipped his beer. Feeling…happy. Something he hasn't felt in a long time. He figured it had something to do with Aurora. Kissing her felt pretty damn amazing.

"No sign of Klaus." Stefan said as grabbed a beer.

Damon scoffed. "He knows we're expecting him to come. He's gonna try to make us nervous."

Elena came over, giving Stefan a quick kiss on the cheek. And Damon barely even noticed. It sort of surprised him that he didn't care. All the other times he's seen Elena and Stefan be affectionate it pained him. But just then, he didn't feel anything.

"Bonnie just got here. She said Caroline's bringing Aurora." Elena said, noticing that Damon perked up a bit.

Damon saw Jeremy and Tyler talking. The two had initially bonded over their relationship with Vicki. But they became friends after her death. They're closer then Matt and Tyler ever were.

There were too many noises to be able to hear what they were talking about. "Jeremy's been pretty close to a certain fairy lately. Don't you think?" Stefan said, knowing it would rattle up his brother.

"Why would I care?" Damon asked with his usual sarcastic tone.

"You spent the night with her."

Elena spit out the punch in her mouth, surprised at Stefan's words. She shoved him as hard as she could. "She was a virgin you asshole."

Damon rolled his eyes. "We did not have sex."

Stefan raised his eyebrow at that. "That's not your style."

"Should I be offended by that?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Probably." Caroline said as she and Aurora walked up to them.

Damon blinked a few times. Aurora was wearing dark skinny jeans and black stilettos boots, a dark red tank-top that showed an appreciative amount of cleavage, and a short cut leather jacket. Her eyes were smoky, and her lips were a little darker.

She looked hot.

Aurora blushed as Damon stared down at her, the lust evident in his eyes. "I look like a slut."

"The clothes in her closet were so horrifying; I had to dress her up at my house." Caroline explained as she tried to spot Tyler.

Tyler and Jeremy came up behind them. He put his hands over Caroline's eyes. She immediately smiled and turned around to give him a kiss. Jeremy gulped as he looked Aurora over. "Hey."

She smiled back at him. "Hey."

Damon's eyes darkened. Jealously is something he's familiar with, but it's never been this strong. He furrowed his brow and took a few calming breaths. The desire to break Jeremy's neck was powerful.

"What's your poison?" Tyler asked, ready to grab any type of liquor.

Aurora shook her head. "I don't drink."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You've never had a drink before, have you?"

"Peer pressure? Really?" Aurora said with a deadpan voice that made Jeremy chuckled.

Damon grinned and dangled his beer in front of her face. "You know you want to try it."

Caroline rolled her eyes and walked off with Tyler. "Do you like the way I dressed up Aurora?"

Tyler looked back for a moment. Not sure how to answer. Aurora's hot, but no doubt saying that would get him in trouble. "She looks nice."

"Maybe we could have a threesome?" Caroline mumbled.

"What?"

"What?" She asked with an innocent face. He looked at her weirdly for a moment before shrugging.

Jeremy pushed the bottle away. "She doesn't have to drink."

Damon narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before smirking down at Aurora. "Got to try everything at least once."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Damon, stop."

Aurora shook her head with a tiny smile. "I've had a drink before. Whiskey…I threw up as soon as I swallowed."

"Maybe fairies can't drink." Stefan said with a little shrug.

Damon ignored his brother, and grinned down at Aurora. "You throw up everything you swallow?"

"Gross." Elena muttered as she dragged Stefan over to the bonfire, not wanting to hear Damon and Jeremy fight over Aurora.

Jeremy saw red when Damon moved closer to her. "Back off." He growled out as he pushed Damon back.

Aurora stepped between them before they could start fighting. "Guys, come on. Don't fight. This is stupid." She said to both of them

Damon grinned cockily. "Bring it on, little boy." Jeremy looked about ready to burst.

Aurora placed a hand on his chest; it calmed him down almost immediately. "Can you give us a minute?" Jeremy didn't like the idea of leaving them alone together, but he couldn't find it in himself to deny her.

He walked over to Tyler and Caroline as Aurora brought Damon over to the nearest tree. "Do you have feelings for him?" He asked lowly as he leaned against the trunk.

"You shouldn't care if I do." Aurora said as she crossed her arms.

"What about last night?"

She remembered the feeling of his lips against her skin. "You kissed me, and you left in the morning, without saying goodbye…You didn't say anything about being with me."

Damon furrowed his brow. "So you want to be with Jeremy."

"I never said that." She muttered.

"You didn't have to…You can be with Jeremy. I really don't care." Damon said with a shrug as he took a sip of his beer.

Aurora knew what he was doing. After being rejected by Elena and Katherine, it's no surprise he would do this. "You are so cliché. Pushing me away because your heart was broken, twice…Get over it Damon. You've been around long enough to mature." She started walking away, but turned back around. "If you wanted to be with me Damon, all you had to do was say so."

He watched her walk over to the bonfire, joining Caroline, Tyler…and Jeremy. He threw his drink on the ground and decided to go to the Grill. Knowing plenty of drunken girls would be there.

.

An hour later, the party was in full swing.

Bonnie left earlier, as did Elena and Stefan. Caroline and Tyler were drunk and dancingly sloppily to the loud music.

Jeremy and Aurora were sitting on a nearby log, neither of them drunk, or tipsy. "Alaric won't be too happy that you came to the party."

"Well, Caroline wasn't going to let me stay home." Aurora said with a tiny smile as she watched the blond vampire fall over and laugh.

Jeremy followed her gaze and chuckled. "She's actually a pretty good dancer when she's not drunk."

Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't usually listen to this type of music, and I've never really danced with anyone." She said as she watched Caroline and Tyler grind against each other.

Jeremy smiled. He had about every genre of music on his phone. "What kind of music do you listen to?"

Aurora looked up at the stars. "I used to sneak into Avery Fisher Hall and listen to the New York Philharmonic. They would play big band music a lot. One time, they had an Artie Shaw tribute night…My favorite song is Stardust." Jeremy noticed her dazed look. As if she were imagining herself back in the famous concert hall. He quickly looked through his songs, smiling when he found it.

He grabbed her hand and brought her over to a secluded area, where they couldn't hear the blasting music. "Do you want to dance?"

Aurora tilted her head curiously when he set down his phone. But when Stardust started playing, she smiled. "You don't look like the big band type."

"I got bored one day, started downloading random music…I'm glad I stumbled upon this song." Jeremy said with a boyish smile as he held a hand out to her. She took it with a little giggle as they started to sway.

She looked up at him as they moved slowly. "Jeremy, do you like me?"

He chuckled silently. "Yes. I do."

"Why?" Aurora asked as they turned slowly.

He twirled her around, bringing her back even closer. "Well, you're funny, smart, and compassionate. I've never met a girl that likes big band music before…Oh, and did I mention how unbelievably cool it is that you're a fairy."

It was silent for a moment before Aurora asked, "Aren't you tempted?" He didn't know exactly what she meant by that. "All you'd have to do is kill me, and you'd have ultimate power."

He smiled down at her. "I don't think I could _ever_ hurt you."

"That's nice to know." She giggled as he twirled her around again, but he pulled her back too fast and they fell. Aurora yelped as she landed on Jeremy, his back hitting the grass with a thud.

They laughed for a moment before he rolled them over, resting his weight on his arms so he wouldn't crush her. He watched her laughing die down until they were staring into each other's eyes. She looked so magical in the moonlight. He couldn't remember ever seeing a more beautiful girl.

Jeremy pressed his lips to her gently, feeling a surge of electricity go through him, making him feel so alive, like he was on a drug. Aurora felt it too, and though it wasn't as strong as when she kissed Damon, it was still very, very nice.

She moaned when he ran one of his hands down her body. Slipping his tongue in her mouth with a groan, he couldn't help but notice that she tasted _so_ good.

Quite suddenly and unexpectedly, Jeremy disappeared. Aurora blinked a few times in confusion before siting up.

It was Damon. And he was holding Jeremy by the throat against a tree. She ran over quickly. "Damon. Stop. You're gonna kill him." When Jeremy started turning blue, she made the thick roots of the tree come up and push Damon away. He stumbled back, a little more than necessary.

"That's the third time he's tried to kill me." Jeremy reassured her as she helped him up.

Aurora turned towards Damon angrily. "What the hell." He stumbled back again as she shoved him.

He started walking back towards Jeremy, ready to kill. But Aurora pushed him back, again. "He was kissing you." He slurred out.

"You're drunk." Aurora said with a head shake. Scolding herself for not realizing it as soon as she saw him.

Damon smirked. "No shit Sherlock."

She rolled her eyes, turning back around to Jeremy. "Maybe you should go. I'll take him home."

"Are you crazy? He's drunk." There was no way he was going to leave her alone with a drunken Damon.

She brought a hand up to his face. "Trust me; I can take care of myself."

With a sigh, Jeremy relented. "I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a soft kiss, lingering a little before he left. Not at all happy with the situation.

"So you did want to be with Jeremy." Damon said with an evil smirk as he took a long sip of his whiskey.

Aurora rolled her eyes and took the bottle out of his hands. "You don't care. Remember?"

Damon almost tripped when he tried to grab the bottle back. "You're right, I don't. If you want to fuck around with Jeremy, I don't give a donkey's ass."

"I think you mean rats." She muttered as she held him steady.

"Tomato potato."

Aurora sighed as she put his arm over her shoulder and started walking towards the Salvatore boarding house. "Drinking doesn't make the pain go away Damon. It only lets you forget it for a moment before coming back tenfold."

Damon ignored her. "What would you say if you found out I had sex with three girls tonight?"

She faltered for a moment, feeling an unfamiliar pain in her chest. "Did you?"

He scoffed at himself. "Almost. I couldn't go through with it, because of you."

The pain went away, and she sighed in relief. "I thought you didn't care about me."

"I want you to be happy…Besides, Jeremy is a better guy then me. He's never killed anyone unnecessarily." Damon admitted with a little hiccup.

The Lockwood estate isn't too far away from the Salvatore estate, but when you're carrying a drunken vampire, it seems like miles.

Aurora sighed. "Jeremy does make me happy. But so do you."

"So you like us both?" He sighed. "Well, I'd like to say I've never been down this road before."

She couldn't stop the laugh that came out of her. "You know Damon, if you had asked me first, this whole situation could have been avoided."

Damon's foot caught on something, causing them to go down. She hissed in pain as her knee scrapped the pavement, creating a small hole in her jeans. She turned Damon over so he no longer laid faced down. "Did I forget to mention that I think I'm falling in love with you?"

She smiled sadly at him for a moment. "No Damon, you love Elena. You're just trying to forget it by focusing on me."

"Is everything all right?"

She stood up so fast; she almost fell from the head rush. "Elijah."

He looked down at Damon passed out. "Am I interrupting something?"

Aurora chuckled. "Not really, just the ramblings of a drunken vampire.

Elijah picked Damon up. "I'll help you."

"Be my guest." She muttered as she walked next to them, knowing Elijah's strong enough to carry Damon without her help. "He showed up drunk. I couldn't leave him."

"You could've. But you're too nice to do something like that." He said with a tiny smirk.

Aurora giggled. "I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

With Elijah helping, they made it to the Salvatore boarding house in no time. "Klaus just got a house. It's a little bigger than this one." Elijah stated as he dropped Damon on the doorstep.

Aurora chuckled as she picked him back up and knocked on the door. A few moments later, Stefan answered. "I believe this is your brother."

Stefan looked down at him for a moment before taking him. "Thanks." He muttered as he leaned Damon against the wall. "Is everything okay?" He looked at Elijah wearily.

Aurora looked between them from a moment for a moment. "Yeah, it's always nice to have a helping hand."

Stefan locked eyes with Elijah for a moment. "Sorry, but experience tells me not to trust you."

"If I were you, I wouldn't trust me either." Elijah said with a little nod.

She could tell he was about to send Elijah away and take her home himself. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a final nod, taking one last glance at Damon.

Aurora and Elijah started walking away. "You don't need to walk me home. I can take care of myself."

"But I want to." Elijah said with a tiny smile.

Aurora put her head down, muttering quietly. "Thanks."

Elijah bent his head down a little. "What was that?"

She cleared her throat. "Thank you…for everything."

"Well I couldn't let you carry him all by yourself. It would have taken you hours." He said with his head high, knowing it would insult her a little.

"I may not look strong…or be strong. But I can handle things on my own." Being thought of as little girl is not something she likes. "I've been alone all my life. I've obviously managed well."

Elijah held his hands up. "Humor changes every decade. But that was supposed to be a joke." It was silent for a moment after her chuckle.

She didn't know how he would react to her next question. "What happened to your family?"

Elijah took a deep breath. "I'm not sure…But I plan to find them."

"From what I read in Kya's journal, you, Klaus, and your sister Rebekah were very close." Aurora said carefully, not wanting to say something that would tick him off.

He simply chuckled. "She really wrote down everything."

Aurora rubbed her arm, not really sure why she felt anxious. "Tell me about her."

"Kya?" She nodded. "She was incredible. Knew almost everything, too curious for her own good…and fearless. She fooled the entire town into thinking she was just another insignificant socialite, but she was so much more…The last time I saw her was in the woods, not too far from here…She was dead."

Aurora sighed in relief. Happy to know her ancestor was awesome. "You loved her."

Elijah chuckled silently. "I had sex with her for about year, of course I loved her."

"I've seen her picture. She's was beautiful."

Elijah looked up at her house as they walked up to her door. "So are you."

Aurora blushed for a moment before looking at the door. "Would you like to come in? My Aunt doesn't come home until the morning, and my Uncle mentioned something about a meeting, he won't be home until the morning either."

"Well I can't possibly leave you alone now." He said with a little smirk as he entered the house. Aurora noticed the way his eyes scanned the room. "It hasn't changed a bit."

She smiled. "Come upstairs." He followed her up, feeling the same as he did when he first followed Kya up these same stairs. "I have her room."

Walking into that room was like stepping into the past. He stood in the doorway for a moment, eyes roaming over every detail. He walked in slowly, running his fingers over the wall as he did so. He stopped in front of the bed, staring at it blankly for a moment. "These are the same sheets." He muttered as he ran his fingers over her bed.

Aurora opened the chest grabbing the journal she recently got back from Alaric. "Here, I thought you should have this."

He looked at it for a moment. "Why?"

"It was Kya's."

He looked at it for a few more seconds before shaking his head. "I have no interest in bringing up memories of her."

She put the journal back. "Well I kind of look like her, so I have to bring up some memories."

Elijah chuckled. "You think I have feelings for you because you look like her?"

"Feelings?" Aurora squeaked as she spun around, surprised that he was standing so close. She looked down at his lips for a moment, before looking into his eyes. She noticed that he also glanced down at her lips.

"I thought my actions spoke for themselves." He said so smoothly and charmingly, it was almost scary.

She blinked a few times, feeling a little breathless. "Are you gonna kiss me?"

He smirked for a moment. "If you let me."

"And then what?" Aurora asked quietly. Instead of answering her, he brought his head down and kissed her gently. Pulling away before she could respond. She opened her eyes and brought his head back down. Their lips moved together so perfectly. She felt a shudder go through her as he pulled her roughly to him, his fingers digging into her sides with a little growl. But she backed away before he could wrap his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

He took a deep breath and straightened his coat. "No, I apologize."

Aurora shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm not used to kissing. And I don't want to get carried away…I'm not really that kind of girl."

Elijah smiled at her warmly. "I know. And I would very much like to take you to dinner so I could kiss you properly.

"Really?" She asked with a tiny smile, looking up at him as he walked closer.

"When my brother is no longer a threat, and when you accept, I will take you out to dinner, and then bring you back home to make love to you." He said before leaning down to give her one last kiss, resisting the urge to give her more.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

.

"I've kissed more boys in the past two days then I have my whole life."

Bonnie pushed the thought of her and Jeremy kissing out of her mind. Helping her friend out is more important, that is why she came over here. "This is usually what girls want. Three hot guys that want to be with you shouldn't be a big problem."

Aurora rubbed her temple. "I don't want that though. I've never even really thought about boys and relationships before I came here."

"Who do like more?" Bonnie asked, ready for any answer.

With a sigh Aurora shook her head. "I don't know." But she did need to bring up something that she's been pondering on. "Bonnie, do you like Jeremy?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times. Obviously she couldn't think of an excuse. Eventually she gave up. "Yes."

Aurora felt a little awkward. "Have you told him?"

Bonnie sighed. "Well, at first I didn't think it'd be a good idea. He's Elena's brother, but he wanted to be with me. And recently I've been thinking that I want to be with him too…But then he saw you, and forgot all about me."

"Oh…I'm so sorry Bonnie. I had no idea." Aurora said with immense sympathy as she took the witch's hands in hers and gave a light squeeze.

"It's not your fault." Bonnie said with a tiny smile, unable to feel mad at her.

Aurora shook her head. "No it is. I don't have to be with Jeremy. I don't mind just being his friend."

Bonnie looked down for a moment. "Really?"

She giggled lightly. "Of course. You're my friend."

Bonnie suddenly hugged her, shaking the bed a little. "You're an amazing friend."

"I only wish Elena thought like that."

Bonnie scoffed. "Elena's just a little jealous because Damon likes you. He's been after her for a while, and I think she started to like it…Personally, I think dating a vampire is a stupid idea."

Aurora chuckled. "Well I don't think I'll be _dating_ anyone."

"Elijah obvious really likes you. And, even though I hate him, Damon really, really likes you too." Bonnie said with a tiny smile. "They're both vampires, evil, and hot…I'm leaning towards Damon, because his brother isn't psychotic."

"I don't really like to think about these things…I guess whatever happens will happen. Though I doubt Damon will do anything. He's very stubborn." Aurora said with a little shrug.

"Tell me about it." Bonnie said with a chuckle.

Aurora got off the bed and looked out the window. "Have you been practicing that spell?" Having someone impersonate Klaus's mother was cruel, but it was the only way for them to buy some time.

Bonnie stiffened for a moment. "It's all taken care of."

"How so?" Aurora asked with a raised eyebrow. When Bonnie didn't answer, she started to worry. "Bonnie?"

"I left Tyler's party early because Elena's biological father, John, contacted me. He came back when he heard about Klaus's resurrection…He said he wants me to do a spell that binds his life-force to Elena's. So she'll take his life when she dies."

Aurora blinked a few times. "Elena's adopted?"

Bonnie almost forgot that Aurora wasn't around when Jonathan Gilbert first came to town. It seemed like years ago. "Yeah, and Jeremy's really her cousin."

"So he's just going to give his life for her?" Aurora asked, trying not to go off topic.

Bonnie bit her lip. "The full moon is tomorrow. Do you have a better idea?"

"You're not gonna tell Elena about this."

Bonnie shook her head. "Of course not. Elena would never allow someone to die for her."

Aurora nodded her head absently. "I guess this is our best option."

"He's staying in my basement…And he says he knows how to kill an Original vampire." Bonnie said with a little chuckle, obviously not believing there to be anyway to kill an Original.

Aurora sucked in a breath. "How?"

"He said something about oak ash, and a dagger." Bonnie said absently as she combed through her movies, getting ready to curl under the blankets and fall asleep to something happy, not depressing.

.

**Okay, this chapter is done. And I know it might seem like Aurora is a bit of a slut. But these were her first kisses, and they were with unbelievably hot guys. What girl wouldn't do the same thing.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie had fallen asleep soon after the movie started. And Aurora was out of the house as soon as the witch's eyes closed.

She needed to ask John Gilbert what he knew about Originals. The need to know was overwhelming, and she couldn't figure out why.

The only problem was, she's never been to Bonnie's house before. And she had no idea where it was.

However, there aren't too many houses in the neighborhood. Elena's house is just a few down from hers, and Caroline lives pretty close too. So no doubt Bonnie's house is nearby.

Aurora zipped up her jacket, feeling a little chilly from the night air. And when she lifted her head up, she noticed a mansion that seemed to be a little out of place. It was a little bigger than the Salvatore Boarding house, and seemed more fancy.

With a huff, she realized she was lost, and decided to ask, whoever lived in the mansion, where the Bennett house is.

She stood in front of the gate for a moment before flying over it. She cleared her throat before preparing to knock on the door, but took a step back when she heard a crash.

She raised an eyebrow while walking over to the window. Not even needing to squint to see through the surprisingly clean window.

She was shocked to see Klaus. It seemed he had just thrown his drink against the wall. He looked very frustrated, and Aurora couldn't help but notice how amazing his mansion was decorated. He was obviously too distracted for his super senses to hear or smell her.

She started backing up, ready to fly back home. But then she saw four coffins, and curiosity got the better of her. He opened one up, but she couldn't see who was inside. He stared down for a moment before closing it harshly. The possibility of Elijah being in there made her chest hurt.

Aurora flew up to the roof, prepared to wait until Klaus fell asleep. Knowing he needs his rest for the ritual tomorrow.

She actually only waited ten minutes before he was out cold .She hovered outside his window to check on him before opening the downstairs window.

The fact that he can hear a pin drop prompted her to hover above the ground, knowing her wings make virtually no noise. She was still getting used to having her wings invisible, but it did make things easier.

With a controlled breath, she slowly opened the coffin Klaus had opened earlier. She was relieved that Elijah wasn't inside, but she was confused as to who this was.

It was a woman. She was grey, and looked to be decomposing. Her blond hair was ratty, and her skin seemed crunchy. Her outfit seemed a few decades out of date, and she would probably be very beautiful if she wasn't in this state.

There was dagger in her, and Aurora felt her hands reach to take it out. But she stopped herself. Taking the dagger out could have consequences she's yet to realize, even if the curiosity was killing her.

Before she could look in the other coffins, she heard a little creak, and quickly dropped down to the floor. Knowing it'd be better to get caught on the ground then in the air.

"I must admit, I never would have expected one of you to break into my home."

She spun around as he turned the light on. Feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. "Who are they?" She asked, trying to steer the topic away from her presence in his home.

Klaus narrowed his eyes when he realized she had opened the coffins. "That is none of your concern."

"Who are they?" She asked again, not knowing why she needed to know.

He took a few steps towards her, smirking as she backed away. "The only reason you're alive is because you resemble someone Elijah used to fuck. I admit dangling your life in front of him is rather amusing, to the point of being fun. But killing you would make everything so much easier."

Aurora sucked in a breath. "Why did you kill Kya?"

Klaus tilted his head. He seemed confused for a moment, but then his evil smirk was back. "She knew too much. Her relationship with my brother was unknown to me until after her death…Though it didn't change anything."

Despite his coldness, Aurora couldn't help the sympathy she felt for him. He obvious had a terrible childhood to turn out this way. "You didn't have to kill her."

"But it was fun." He said with a chuckle that oozed evilness. "And she tasted so good."

She knew he was trying to make her scared of him. "You're assuming that you're more powerful than me."

"I am."

With confidence she didn't know she had, she started circling him. "How do you know I'm not a powerful witch?"

Klaus watched as she came back around and stood in front of him. "I'm the Original Hybrid. No one is more powerful than me."

"Actually, you're just a vampire right now. You won't be a hybrid until you complete the ritual…that is, **if** you complete the ritual." She said with a tiny grin.

His eyes darkened. "I will succeed. Then, I will make more hybrids. And my first order will be for your head on my wall."

Her head analyzed the situation so fast, it almost made her dizzy. "Your father must have hated you."

Something in him seemed to snap.

With a guttural scream, he threw a nearby chair against the wall, making a horrible crashing noise. A sharp shard of wood cut her cheek slightly. "Shut up." He yelled out.

She brought a hand up to her cheek, stopping the little bit of blood. "Elena shouldn't have to die just because you want to be more powerful." She yelled back, barely feeling the sting from the cut. "Making other hybrids won't make you feel any less lonely."

"You know nothing." Klaus growled out as he towered over her. Her sudden silence confused him. But the only thing going through Aurora's mind was the need to get out of there before she reveals something and he finds out she's fairy.

"Who are they?" She asked once more, quickly changing the subject.

He took a breath and walked over to one of the coffins, placing his hand on it. "They're my brothers…and my sister."

He didn't turn his head when he heard her run out the door. And he didn't go after her.

.

Aurora didn't stop running until she got home. Wishing she could have asked more questions, but she had been so dangerously close to revealing her secret.

"What were you doing out?"

She almost tripped at Harry's sudden appearance. He was drinking a scotch, but didn't seem to be drunk. "I couldn't sleep. So I took a walk."

He raised an eyebrow. "It's not safe to go out at night."

"I can take care of myself." Aurora was starting to feel frustrated. Everyone was treating her like a child.

Harry sighed. "I know that. But you live here now, and things are gonna have to change."

She blinked a few times. "What do you mean?"

He rubbed his temples for a moment before saying, "Alice and I work very late. But that doesn't mean you're free to do what you want."

Aurora cut him off before he could continue. "You and I both know my presence here means very little to you. I turn eighteen in a few weeks. Until then, I have to stay here…After everything I've been through, I deserve the right to stay up past bedtime." When he didn't answer she started walking up to her room.

"Do not let a vampire into this home. That is my only rule."

She paused for a moment before continuing up the stairs. Not surprised that Harry knew about vampires.

The TV light shinned brightly in her room. And she was happy to see Bonnie still asleep. She walked over to the bed quietly, lifting the blankets up slowly and carefully. Not wanting to wake Bonnie up.

She stared up at the ceiling for a few moments. Not sure how to tell Elijah about his family. She wasn't even sure if telling him at all was a good idea. How would he react?

.

"Are you sure you want to go to school?"

Elena took a deep breath. Tonight was the full moon, and the night Klaus said he would be doing his ritual. "Yeah, maybe I can say a goodbye to some people."

Caroline had a joke on the tip of her tongue. But this wasn't a joke moment. Elena decided that dying was the only way. And when Klaus took Jenna this morning, it only made her decision final.

However, the only ones who know about Bonnie's soul binding spell were Bonnie, John Gilbert, and Aurora. And they couldn't tell anyone, or Elena would find out, and she'd stop them.

But visiting Klaus last night was something Aurora had decided to keep to herself. No doubt she'd get yelled at for doing something so stupid. But they'd also ask what happened. And she felt that she needed to tell Elijah first. It is his family after all.

"Wait up." They turned around to see Jeremy running up to them.

Bonnie watched as Jeremy leaned down a little and gave Aurora a soft kiss. It seemed to happen in slow motion. And her heart fell when he gave her a smile she's never seen from him. Elena and Caroline were equally shocked at the action.

Aurora felt herself respond against his sweet lips, but quickly pulled away when she remembered her talk with Bonnie last night. "We'll see you guys later." She said, bringing Jeremy to a nearby tree for some privacy.

Jeremy smiled at her again, something he can't stop doing since he first kissed her. He felt like he was high. "Good morning." But he noticed the cut on her face and become concerned. "What happened?"

He brought his hand up to her cheek and she pushed it away lightly. "Nothing. I was helping with dinner and the knife slipped." She lied, easily.

Jeremy furrowed his brow for a moment before smiling again. "I'm glad you're alright."

Aurora looked down, trying not to smile at his cuteness. "Jeremy, listen-"

"Oh no." He muttered with a frown, knowing what was coming.

"I like you, a lot. But I didn't know about you and Bonnie when we kissed. And I-"

Jeremy cut her off. "Bonnie and I aren't together."

Aurora sighed. "But she likes you. And you want to be with her. So I-"

"I want to be with you." He said firmly, cutting her off again.

She looked up at him for a moment. "Bonnie's my friend, and I can't do this to her…I'm sorry." She stood on her tiptoes to give him one last kiss.

But Jeremy cupped her face with his hands and kept her there, pressing his lips against hers harder, causing her knees to go a little weak.

He pulled back, keeping their foreheads pressed together, suppressing his groan at her tiny whimper. "Don't." She closed her eyes tightly, and shook her head. "Let me talk to Bonnie." With a finally peck, she left, leaving a pain stricken Jeremy.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked as they walked through the hall.

With a sigh, Aurora shook her head. She thought telling Jeremy that she couldn't be with him would be simple and easy, especially since the reason's legitimate. But her feelings for Jeremy were confusing. She could honestly go either way with him.

"Nothing."

Elena cleared her throat, still feeling a little weird from watching her brother kiss her new friend. "Are you and Jeremy dating?" Bonnie looked down, not sure if she could handle her answer.

"No, we're not…But that's really not important right now." Aurora said, trying to change the topic.

Elena shook her head, knowing where the conversation was going to. "No. I don't want this to take over my life. Tonight is the ritual, and until then, I want to everything to stay normal."

Caroline was starting to feel depressed. "Why don't you just turn into a vampire? It's not that bad."

"I would rather die." Elena's words were final. She obviously didn't want to talk about this subject anymore. Either she still hasn't exactly come to terms with tonight, or she's just downright scared.

.

Classes were normal, and everything else went by normally. Elena really didn't want anything to feel different. Though the air was tense, and everything seemed rather forced. Bonnie and Aurora know about the soul binding spell, but the possibility that it might not work made them a little nervous.

"So, what do we do now?" Caroline asked as they stood outside the school.

Elena took a breath. "I'm spending my last hours with Stefan at our house uptown."

Aurora watched Bonnie come out of the school, but before she could come over to them, Jeremy pulled her to the side, frustration and anger evident on his face.

"Did you tell Aurora there's something going on between us?" He asked quickly, trying to control his voice.

Bonnie blinked a few times. She didn't want to sound like a bitch. "I thought there was."

Jeremy pinched the bridge of this nose. "You made it perfectly clear that nothing was going to happen between us. I really like Aurora, why would you tell her to stop-"

"I didn't tell her to stop seeing you. I just told her that we almost got together." Bonnie said, cutting him off, suddenly feeling a little guilty.

Jeremy furrowed his brow. "Bonnie, do you have feelings for me?"

She looked down, clearing her throat. "I don't know."

"I can't believe this." He said with a pained chuckle. "You didn't want to be with me, and I was fine with that, I respected your decision…But I really, really like Aurora."

Bonnie kept her eyes on her feet, furrowing her brow. "Do you like her more than me?"

Jeremy sighed. "I'm going to be nice, and not answer that question."

Bonnie blinked a few times, forcing the tears back. "You've only known her for a week."

"Knowing you for a longer time doesn't make a difference." Jeremy said loudly, getting more frustrated.

"Jeremy, maybe we can talk about this later. Tonight is the ritual, and we need to get ready." Bonnie said, trying to change the subject.

He raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?"

Bonnie closed her eyes tight, realizing that Elena didn't tell Jeremy about her plan. "Klaus took Jenna this morning. He said that if Elena didn't come to the west woods tonight, everyone she loves is going to die, starting with Jenna."

Quite suddenly, Jeremy walked off, not even saying bye. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked Elena, trying to control the rage building within him.

Elena turned around, crossing her arms. "How did you find out?"

"You weren't going to tell me?" He stated with a little head shake. "Were you going to make Damon compel me to forget you even existed?"

Elena looked down. "I didn't know how to tell you."

Jeremy tightened his fist for a moment before visibly relaxing with a sigh. "Whatever. Just…Goodbye I guess."

"Jeremy, wait." Bonnie called out as she came over to them. Aurora felt herself running after him. Unaware of what she was doing until she caught up to him.

He didn't even have to turn his head to know it was her. "What do you want? I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore."

"I understand that you're mad at Elena, and if I were you I'd probably feel the same way. But she might die tonight." Aurora said as she fought the urge to fly to keep up with him.

Jeremy stopped rather abruptly, causing her to crash into his back. "No. I'm done. If she wants me to stay out of it, I will." He sighed. "I can't care anymore."

She looked back for a moment and saw Elena get into Stefan's car, a solemn look on her face. "She's your sister Jeremy…she loves you."

"Actually she's my cousin."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Blood doesn't mean anything. You grew up with her as your sister, you've always thought of her as your sister. She is your sister…And tonight she might lose her life."

Jeremy was silent for a moment before he walked off, refusing to show that her words affected him. "I don't care." He muttered.

"Is he okay?" Bonnie asked, feeling guilty for destroying Jeremy's relationship with Elena.

Aurora shook her head with a sigh. "I don't think so." She didn't voice that she was afraid he might do something impulsive.

"It doesn't matter." Damon said as he drove up to them. "Blondie's going to lock herself in her room. The witch is gonna go home. And you're coming with me."

Caroline left with a little roll of her eyes. Not wanting to be around him anymore. And Bonnie needed to go home. The soul binding spell needed to be done.

Aurora blinked a few times. "Why would I be going with you?"

"Because you did something stupid, and let Elijah into your house." Damon said as he waited for her to get in.

At the mention of Elijah she sighed. "How do you know that?"

Damon clicked his tongue. "Not all hot guys are dumb. Stefan told me that you and him dropped my off at my place, and you're too nice to not invite him into your home, after he, no doubt, would have walked you home."

"That's an awful lot of assumptions." She said with a tiny frown as she got into his car.

He kept his eyes on the road as he turned the car around. "Well you're awfully predictable…Just like Elena, too nice for your own good."

Aurora chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't say I'm nice. I'm just…polite."

"Whatever. You still let Elijah into your house, and that makes you stupid." Damon said as he tightened his hand on the wheel. Knowing that Elijah was in her home with her, alone, was more than he could handle. The possibility that he might have taken her virginity gave him a pain in her chest that he hasn't felt since Katherine told him that she never loved him.

Aurora looked down, clearing her throat. "I also might have, accidentally…broken into Klaus's house."

The car came to a screeching halt as Damon slammed his foot on the brake. "WHAT!?"

"I didn't mean to. I was looking for Bonnie's house. But I got a little lost." She tried explaining, admittedly a little lamely.

A car honked from behind them, and with a sigh, Damon continued on to the Boarding House. "What in fucks name would possess you to break into his house?"

"His lights were on. I was going to ask for directions. But I heard something, and looked in window. I saw Klaus, and he had some coffins in his living room…I had to know who was in them, so I waited until he fell asleep, and broke in." Aurora said as she realized she had to tell someone about this before she burst.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "He didn't hear you?"

She took off her ring for a moment, reminding him that she's a fairy. "I flew."

"Oh yeah…Almost forgot about that." Damon said with a tiny smirk. "So what was in the coffins?"

Aurora smiled as his casual manner came back. "I don't think you'll believe me."

Damon scoffed. "I probably won't."

"Well I only got to open one. But it was…Rebekah." At his confused expression, she elaborated. "Their sister, Rebekah, she's one of the Originals. And I'm assuming the other two coffins had their brothers."

It was silent for a moment before Damon chuckled, saying, "You're right, I don't believe you."

Aurora sighed frustratingly. "Didn't you read Kya's journal? Elijah told her everything. It's all in there."

"Why didn't you open the other coffins?" He asked after a few moments, knowing that her curiosity would have made her open all the coffins, and probably rummage through the house.

She looked down for a moment, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Klaus might have interrupted me." He looked ready to yell, so she quickly continued. "But he didn't hurt me, or find out what I am. We just played cat and mouse for a moment, before he revealed that it was his family in the coffins."

"He actually told you that?" She nodded. "You're nuts."

Aurora sighed. "I don't understand why there were four coffins though." At Damon's raised eyebrow, she continued. "There are only five of them. Klaus and Elijah, and in the coffins were Rebekah, Finn, and Kol…But there was another coffin."

"It could have been the father." Damon offered.

She shook her head. "No. He'd never keep his father in a coffin in his house."

Damon glanced at her to see her thinking really hard. Her brow was furrowed and she was biting her lip. "Well stop thinking about it, cause there's no way you're ever gonna go back and find out."

She sighed before looked up at the Salvatore estate curiously. "You're making me stay here?"

Damon got out with a tiny grin. "Don't sound too enthusiastic."

"Shouldn't I tell Harry and Alice?"

"They think you're having a sleepover with Bonnie." He said as he opened the door for her.

Aurora looked at him for a moment before walking in, rolling her eyes when he immediately went to the whisky in the living room. "You compelled them?"

He chuckled lowly. "You make it sound like I committed a crime."

"Why am I staying here?" She asked as she walked slowly around the room, observing it again.

Damon downed his drink before pouring himself another. "Not only is this one of the few houses that Klaus and Elijah haven't been in, but I have been charged with keeping you safe for the night and making sure you don't go and do something stupid."

She crossed her arms. "I'm not a child."

"Bonnie also cast a spell that does not allow _you_ to leave after entering…It's just to protect you. Because we know that you'll go and try to interfere with the ritual tonight."

He seemed _too_ calm about everything. She was expecting him be out fighting Klaus for Elena's life. But he was here, drinking with a smile. "Bonnie told you about the life-force binding spell with John Gilbert."

Damon smirked. "She was the one who suggested that you stay here tonight…She didn't seem happy about it, but she realized this was the only way to protect you."

"So I can't leave?" Aurora asked with a sigh.

He simply shrugged. "Magic can be a real bitch sometimes."

She suppressed the chuckle that threatened to come out. "Where am I sleeping?"

"We have a guest bedroom. But if you get horny you can't call Elijah over, he's not allowed in here." Damon said with a forced smirk as he poured himself another drink.

Aurora took a shaky breath. "You think I had sex with Elijah?"

Her pained voice made him pause. "Well you've kissed me, and Jeremy. So I wouldn't be surprised if you fucked Elijah."

She stared at him blankly for a moment before as she went to walk out the door. But it was as if there was an invisible wall. She struggled against it for a moment, but with a huff she realized that she really was stuck here.

He watched her walk up the stairs, refusing to look at him. That pained look on her face hurt more than anything Elena's ever called him. Maybe assuming that she slept with Elijah was wrong. But after seeing her kiss Jeremy, he was hurt, more so then he ever has been.

"Aurora, wait." He called out, but she didn't listen. At the sound of a door being slammed he sighed, knowing he'd have to wait to talk to her.

.

John Gilbert sat down, blinking a few times. Feeling a little scared. It was getting dark, and he knows it's time.

He's never been there for Elena. Not once in her whole life. And if giving up his life so she can live is the only way to prove that he really does care for her, so be it. Elena is his daughter, and he really does love her, even if she doesn't believe him.

Bonnie stood behind him, bringing her hands up to his face, trying not to feel nervous about the fact that she's technically killing him. "_Fes Matos Tribum, Nalvas Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus!"_ A pain ripped through him, and he fought the urge to scream.

It was over quicker then he thought it would be. And the only reason they knew it worked, was from the bright light that came from his chest only to disappear a moment later.

"When Elena dies, you'll die. And she'll come back to life…Thank you John." Bonnie said quietly as he stood up.

He didn't answer her; he just walked out, needing to be outside, knowing that these were his final moments. But he wasn't sure what to do. This was all so sudden. He hadn't really planned it all out.

He did however know that he had to get to a paper and pen as soon as possible.

.

Elena stood in front of the woods, her heart beating a faster than she could count. Having left Stefan at the uptown Gilbert house, because she knew he would never have let her come. She walked past the trees, not even turning her head at the howl that seemed to come from the moon.

"So glad you could make it."

Klaus's evil voice was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

.

Aurora stopped in front of the grandfather clock for a moment. Knowing that the ritual was happening right now, and she was stuck here, unable to help her friends.

Elena might not die tonight, but that doesn't mean no one else will.

With a huff, she continued on to the kitchen, rolling her eyes at the prominent liquor cabinet which seemed to hold more whiskey then a bar. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the sink.

She jumped a little when she felt strong arms suddenly wrap around her from behind. "I'm sorry." She almost dropped her glass at Damon's husky breath on her ear.

"For what?" Her voice was a little shaky, trying not to moan.

He nipped at her ear, taking great pleasure in her squirming. "Upsetting you."

"I didn't sleep with Elijah. I'm not…a slut." She said as she turned around, looking into his eyes, which seemed to be darker.

"I know." Damon said before leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet, gentle, kiss.

She kissed him back, feeling more alive than ever as all her nerves came to life, tingling in anticipation. Kissing Jeremy was very, very nice. And Kissing Elijah was pretty amazing. But neither could compare to kissing Damon. He sets her skin on fire, makes her fingers itch to touch him, and when he looks at her she feels so beautiful.

It started out slow, slower than Damon's ever been. And it would have escalated if Aurora hadn't pulled back. "What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Apologizing" He answered simply as he brought his lips down to her neck.

Aurora bit back a moan. "I don't think this is the proper way to apologize."

"It is." To make his point, he nipped rather roughly at the skin beneath her ear.

The loud moan that came from her mouth surprised her, and also made her realize what was happening. "Damon." He didn't stop. "Damon, wait."

With a frustrated sigh, he pulled back. "What! You want this, I know you do."

"That's not the point. I won't just sleep with you. I'm not that kind of girl….Yes, I'm very attracted to you. Yes, I might have feelings for you. But I won't let you use me." Aurora couldn't remember the last time she felt this emotional.

"You think that lowly of me?" His gritted teeth almost made her cringe.

Aurora sighed. "No. I just don't want to give my virginity to you because you're sad about Elena."

He stared open mouthed at her for a moment. "You think this is all about Elena?"

"Well, of course…Don't you love her? I mean, she's so kind and beautiful."

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Okay. I admit that I was in love with Katherine. And I fell in love with Elena…But I don't feel anything for either of them anymore." When she didn't answer, he decided to ask a question that he had hoped to avoid. "Do you have feelings for Elijah?"

Aurora looked down. "I'm not sure…He kissed me last night, and it was…nice." When she saw him tighten his fists, she quickly added. "But it's nothing compared to when you kiss me."

Damon took a deep breath. "So you like Jeremy and Elijah, but you like me a little bit more?"

"No I- I don't know. I've never been in a situation like this." She sounded so frustrated; Damon couldn't help but pull her close and wrap his arms around her. "But I like you…a lot."

He grinned, realizing how much he liked her saying those words, and having her in his arms. "I like you a lot too."

"How sweet."

Damon's head shot up at the sickly sweet voice, and he quickly put Aurora behind him. "What are you doing here Katherine?" Aurora's eyes widened and she stepped to his side, finally meeting Katherine.

She looked exactly like Elena, only her hair was a little curlier. She was wearing a tight magenta strapless dress, and stiletto heels. Her dark makeup made her look like a seductress of the night. And Aurora felt a little plain in comparison.

"I came to check up on you. I was a little worried when you didn't show up and try to save your beloved Elena…But I guess you found something to help you cope." Katherine said with a slightly raspy voice as he eyes landed on Aurora. "She's pretty, I'll give her that."

"Jealous?" Damon asked with a tiny grin, knowing exactly which buttons to push.

Katherine grinned back. "I can never get jealous when it comes to you Damon. If there's one thing I can always count on, it's that you'll always come running back to me."

Aurora took a step back when she came forward. Jealousy is not something Aurora's familiar with, and it felt foreign, and strange. She didn't know what to do right now. "I'm Aurora."

Katherine looked her up and down for a moment. Confused when she didn't see any bite marks on her neck or arms. From what she knows, whenever Damon has a woman over, he compels her so he can drink her blood and have sex with her for as long as he wants. But it seemed that this girl has never been bitten, or compelled.

"Who is this?" She asked Damon.

Damon looked down at Aurora for a moment and smiled. "She's a friend."

She squinted her eyes, looking at Aurora a little more carefully. "You remind me of someone."

Aurora opened her mouth to answer, but Damon beat her to it. "Kya Thompson was her great, great aunt."

Katherine rolled her eyes. Not wanting to bring up memories of Kya. "Whatever. Make her go away for a while. We need to talk."

Aurora crossed her arms, feeling a little offended. "I'm not going anywhere."

Damon put his arm around her, feeling a little smug when Katherine's face dropped. "Why are you here Katherine?"

She saw the way Aurora relaxed against him, and couldn't help but think they looked so natural together. And a little pang went through her chest at the thought of losing Damon. Even though she's never loved him, the idea of him always being there is comforting. Like if she never found anyone that could come close to Stefan, there'd always be Damon. But the lust in his eyes was for Aurora, not her.

"Elena's dead. Klaus is a hybrid now. And I'd like to propose a deal." She said as she quickly regained her posture and put on her business face. Damon raised an eyebrow, silently telling her to continue. "I have some information, and quite frankly, it's big and scary. In return for this information, I want protection."

Damon scoffed. "You think we're going to protect you? After everything you done."

"Klaus and Elijah aren't the only Originals. And I know where the rest are." Her smug smile looked so superior.

Damon rolled his eyes for effect, trying to make a point that he didn't want her there. "We already know that."

Katherine furrowed her brow for a moment, obviously not expecting that. "Okay fine. But I know Klaus's plans."

Aurora tilted her head slightly, surprised that this is what Katherine is actually like. She figured she'd be so headstrong and fearless; turns out she's just scared and conniving. "You're that afraid that Klaus is going to kill you?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "I'm not afraid. I've just run out of uses for him."

"Did you make him angry, or do you always turn your back on someone when they're done with you?" Aurora asked with a blank expression, angering Katherine.

Is a flash, Aurora was being held against the wall by her neck. Katherine was showing her fangs, and her eyes were red with rage. Her cold fingers were tight around the fairy's neck.

Damon quickly threw Katherine off of her. Getting tackled before he could check to see if she was alright. He moved his head out of the way of Katherine's fist, but she was too fast for him, pinning him to the ground and quickly getting back up to Aurora, prepared to kill.

When Aurora tried to push Katherine back, the vampire's strength proved too strong, and her attempts to get free were effortless. Katherine noticed the ring on her finger, and in fear that it might have a spell on it; she grabbed her hand to still it and pulled the ring off.

"Damon." Aurora gasped as Katherine tossed the ring to the side.

Damon watched, almost in slow motion, as Aurora's wings appeared, and Katherine slowly backed up, a look of awe and horror on her face. Seeing the panic in Aurora's eyes brought him back to reality, and he quickly grabbed a nearby stake and stabbed Katherine in the stomach from behind, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious.

Aurora ran to her ring and quickly put it back on. Damon rushed to her and quickly looked her over, checking for any injuries. "Are you alright?"

"She saw."

Damon looked down at Katherine for a moment. "I know." Aurora saw a bit of blood seep out of a tiny wound on his cheek, probably caused by one of Katherine's nails. And from the redness of his jaw, she could tell he was going to have a small bruise.

She brought her hand up to his cheek, wiping away the blood with her thumb. "I didn't mean to provoke her."

"She gets provoked easily." He didn't even notice the blood on her thumb, but he did notice the concerned look on her face. "I'm fine. I've had much, much worse."

"What do we do?" Aurora asked as she stood over Katherine.

Damon shook his head. "These situations aren't really my strong point, but I know we can't just leave her here. I'll go put her in the basement. Maybe Stefan or Alaric will know what to do tomorrow."

Damon picked Katherine up with ease and threw her over his shoulder, going down to the basement. He dropped her on the ground and grabbed a nearby chair. He looked through a few drawers before finding a rope. Making sure the stake stayed in her, he put her in the chair and tied the rope around her.

He took a step back and looked at her. Even after a fight her hair was perfect.

Feelings are not something Damon likes to dwell on. But as he looked at Katherine's limp body, he couldn't help but wonder why he had ever been in love with her. And even after she chose Stefan over him, he still loved her. It felt like his whole life used to revolve around her. And then Elena came along, and her compassion and kindness was such a nice change. And yet, _she_ chose Stefan over him too.

He tried to become a better person, like he was before he turned into a vampire. Maybe if he was more like Stefan, Elena would love him. But that didn't work either. Being good just isn't his thing. But he still loved Elena, even if she didn't love him, or even really like him. And it seems that his life revolved around her for a while too.

Then one night, he took a walk to blow off some steam. And he found a beautiful stranger at the stream. At first all he wanted to do was fuck her. But then she said she knew he was a vampire, so lust turned into caution. When he tried to compel her, it didn't work. And then he was tied to a tree by vines when he tried to grab her. Who knew she'd become a crucial part of their lives.

Damon never believed in fairies, he found the whole notion absurd. But when Aurora took her jacket off in front of everyone, the only thing he could think about was how beautiful she looked. And at first he did compare her to Elena. The few kisses he's had with Elena weren't as great as he hoped they would be, maybe because they were kind of forced. But kissing Aurora gave him a feeling that he can't quite explain. It was as if his heart was beating again, or if he was on a drug.

Physically they're both beautiful, and when he first saw her, he didn't want to think that she was more beautiful than Elena. But the more he saw of her, the more he realized that the room lit up when she entered, that people smiled at her for no reason, and that she's simply more enchanting then anyone.

Emotionally they're very different though. Aurora's more modest, and socially awkward. Elena is so charismatic and sympathetic; everyone would love to be her friend. But Damon can see that Aurora lacks a little bit of empathy, and doesn't seem to like attention or crowds. Aurora's been alone all her life, making her tough. Elena's always had someone to fall back on, making her dependent and a little illogical in dire situations.

Elena's always tried to change him, trying to turn him into Stefan.

But Aurora likes him just the way he is. She doesn't roll her eyes at his comments; she laughs and smiles at them. She doesn't find him disgusting when he's drunk, she helps him. And she's never looked at him with disapproval about killing.

As he walked back upstairs, his mind was racing with thoughts and emotions. He knows he's fallen in love with Aurora, but what can he do about it. She has feelings for Elijah and Jeremy too. And maybe if he hadn't been so stubborn he could have gotten her before anyone else got the chance. But his stupid pride got in the way.

When he walked in the room, he saw Aurora looking at the bit of blood on her thumb. She looked like she was studying it. He came up behind her, loving the look on her face when she's surprised.

But she turned around with a little smile before he could scare her. "Sneaking up on me? How juvenile of you Damon."

"Are you fascinated by my blood Miss Valentine?" He noticed that she tried to hide her smile at the fact that he remembered her real last name.

She shook her head. "I'm just wondering what it's like to need to drink it to survive. Kya was a little vague on the details of your appetite."

Damon furrowed his brow for a moment. "Well it tastes amazing. But I doubt you'd like it."

She looked down for a moment before meeting his intense gaze. "Have you ever thought about drinking my blood?"

He blinked a few times. Not sure he heard her right. "What?"

"I'm curious." She looked so innocent, like she was asking a perfectly normal question.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "We have blood in our freezers; I don't need to feed from people."

Aurora shook her head. "No. I mean, have you ever wondered what _my_ blood tastes like?"

"Yes." He didn't even hesitate.

She blushed, causing him to get a little aroused. From the way the conversation's going, he's gonna get to kiss her again. "I'm curious to know what it feels like."

He furrowed his brow, still a little confused. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"You're right. It's stupid. I'm gonna go-" She turned around to leave, but he pulled her back, capturing her lips as he tangled his hand in her hair.

He pulled back a tiny bit, grinning at her glossed over look. "I didn't say it was stupid."

Aurora yelped when he picked her up, her legs automatically going around his waist. In a blink, they were suddenly in his room. And it took her a moment to realize he used his vampire speed to get them up here. The room was dimly lit, and the atmosphere was so intimate it would make a nun blush

He laid her down on the bed and hovered over her with a predatory glare that made her gasp. His mouth sought hers hungrily, feeling more alive than ever before.

She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, silently telling him that she wanted it gone. And he detached himself from her for a split second to quickly discard his shirt. Leaning back down to capture her lips, he tore her tank-top off, relishing in her gasp and obvious arousal at his strength.

He didn't want to pull back, but he needed to see her. Her black hair fanned out on his pillow. Her eyes full of lust. Her full red lips parted slightly as she panted and resisted the urge to whimper and beg him to touch her. Her breasts made him bite his lip. And her perfect hourglass figure made him growl.

"Fuck, you're beautiful."

Aurora shivered at the huskiness of his voice and trailed her fingers lightly down his chest, pleading with her eyes for him to kiss her.

Damon's eyes flickered from her lips to her eyes, and he leaned down slowly, feeling his nerves tingle as he kissed her gently. And he stilled for a moment before their kisses quickly turned animalistic as their tongues dueled for dominance.

She whimpered when his lips left hers to trail down her neck, her heart beating fast in anticipation. He nipped harshly at her pulse point as his hand tangled in her hair, pulling her head to the side to expose her neck more. Her moan at his roughness caused him to grunt.

She faintly felt his fangs against her skin, and he stilled for a moment, as if hesitating. And she almost thought he wouldn't do it.

She gasped when he finally bit into her. She winced for a moment, feeling a tiny bit of pain. But it was quickly replaced with pleasure, a strange pleasure that she couldn't quite place. The idea was thrilling, but it couldn't compare to the act. She felt so aroused it was confusing. And her stomach constantly flipping made her feel like she was on a rollercoaster.

Damon was in heaven.

He's never tasted blood like hers. It was if he had been waiting all his life to taste her. All the others were sour milk compared to her sweet ambrosia. She made him ravenous, and he drank from her like a starved man. Something in him was awakening. His dick hardening painfully at her whimpers and moans.

"Damon." She moaned out as he grinded into her, desperate to relieve some pressure. He groaned, the vibrations causing her to buck her hips.

But the black dots in her vision were telling her that she was getting dizzy, and if he didn't stop soon she would pass out.

She tapped his shoulder. "Damon, you have to stop." He didn't hear her. "Damon." He still didn't hear her, he was too far gone. "Damon, please."

Damon's eyes popped open, something in her voice was different. It took him a moment to realize that he almost lost control, and he quickly got off the bed, backing into the wall, trying to put some distance between them. "I'm sorry."

Aurora pulled the sheet over herself. "Don't be."

"I should've controlled myself."

She furrowed her brow. "I asked for it, remember?" Having her wrapped up in his sheets was almost too much, and he tightened his fist to stop the desire to taste her again.

When he turned his head and closed his eyes tightly, she got up from the bed and walked over to him. "I didn't want to stop."

She cupped his face with her hands and turned him so their eyes locked. "I didn't want you to either, but I was getting dizzy…Next time we'll-"

"Next time?" Damon asked with wide eyes, a small smile forming on his lips.

She looked down for a moment and blushed. "Well, I would like that to happen again, in the future."

Damon gazed into her eyes, finding the chocolate color to be soothing. "I'd like that too." She smiled up at him, standing on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss.

He was about to pull her back for another kiss, but when she let out an unbelievably cute yawn, he could tell that she was tired. And being weak from before hadn't helped.

"I'm still a little dizzy." She held onto him as her legs started to give out.

He picked her up and carried her back to the bed, letting her down gently this time. "I'm tired too." He admitted with a silent chuckle as he laid down next to her and pulled the sheets over them.

She felt a warm feeling spread through her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hard chest against her back in such an intimate way it reminded her of a scene from a romance novel. "Good night, Damon."

There was something in the way she said his name. It made shiver pass through him, and made him realize that he really is in love with her. "Good night."

He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent before feeling his eyes start to close. Knowing that this is where he belongs, and that nothing and no one will ever be able to compare.

.

**Here you go. I'm so glad people are enjoying this story. It means a lot to me since this is technically my first OC story.**

**Please review, I love reviews.**

**And I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Elena opened her eyes. The memory of dying flooded back to her, and she couldn't understand why she was breathing.

But she did know that she died in the woods. So why was she in her boyfriend's room?

And why was she alive?

A tear escaped her eye when she remembered seeing Jenna die, right in front of her. And all she could do was watch in horror, not even being able to say goodbye to the woman who took her and Jeremy in after their parents died. She couldn't remember anything else about last night though.

Turning her head to the clock on his bedside table, she saw that it was relatively early, and the sun was probably already high.

With a wince, she got out of the bed. She had kind of hoped to see Stefan next to her when she opened her eyes, or at least Damon. She hadn't seen him all day, she worried a little. When the ritual started, she sort of hoped that he would come and see her one last time, before she died.

She rubbed her eyes as she walked through the hallway, preparing to go downstairs. But then she heard something, a faint whimper, which she almost missed. With raised eyebrows, she realized that it came from Damon's room.

Elena quickly went to open the door, worried that he might be hurt. But what she saw made her almost stop breathing.

Damon had his arms wrapped around a sleeping Aurora from behind, his lips trailing up and down her neck. The blanket going up to their midsections, exposing the bare chest she's been fantasizing about for months. But it was Damon's shirt that Aurora was wearing, and it was his scent that was on **her**.

The scene looked so intimate and special; it made her breath catch in her throat. He was completely focused on the fairy; he barely even noticed that she was standing in the door.

Damon had heard someone opening the door, but he assumed it was Stefan and paid little mind to it. But the smell in the air said it was Elena, and with much regret, he tore his head away from Aurora and looked up to see Elena staring at the two of them in bed.

With a sigh, he kissed the back of Aurora's head and carefully unhooked his arms from her, trying his best not to wake her up. She shifted slightly and pulled the covers tighter over her, a small smile on her face.

He walked up to Elena with a tiny grin, feeling amazing. She opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly shushed her. With one last look inside, he shut the door behind him and turned around to face Elena in the hall.

"What's up?"

She looked at him wide eyes. "I almost die last night, and that's all you can say?"

Damon scoffed. "Relax. I knew you weren't going to die. Bonnie did some sort of spell." He decided not to say anymore, knowing that she'll just get mad if he tells her more.

"What kind of spell?" Elena asked as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, still not completely comfortable with what she just saw.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't really listening."

She crossed her arms and rocked back and forth on her feet for a moment. "Aren't you going to ask me how last night went?"

"I know how last night went. Stefan told me."

She couldn't help but notice that he seemed eager to leave. "So while I was fighting for my life you were fucking Aurora?"

Damon raised an eyebrow at the hostility in her voice. "No. I didn't have sex with her." For some reason, that seemed to hurt more. The fact that he cares so much about Aurora made her chest tighten.

"You're falling in love with her." It wasn't a question.

He took a breath, but couldn't stop the smile that his lips formed. And Elena couldn't remember the last time he smiled at her so genuinely. "Maybe I am."

"You're awake." Stefan said as he came up the stairs and took Elena in his arms.

She blinked a few times before hugging him back. "Did you know about the spell too?"

Stefan winced at her accusatory tone. "Not until after."

Elena crossed her arms. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

Damon rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Because you just would have yelled at us for taking someone's life, so that yours can continue."

Her eyes widened. "What! Who's life?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon for a moment before smiling sympathetically at her. "John Gilberts."

"It was his idea." Damon added as he leaned against the wall.

Elena froze, her hands shook. "My dad's dead?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "What do you care? You barely knew him?"

"He's still my dad you jerk." She pushed him as hard as she could, but he barely felt it. Stefan pulled her back and wrapped his arms tight around her, so happy that the spell worked.

Aurora came out, wearing one of Damon's button down shirts, which looked like a dress on her, and a pair of his boxers. "What's going on?" Then her eyes landed on a seething Elena. "You're awake."

She hugged Elena with a big smile. "Is there anyone who didn't know about the spell?"

"Just you." Damon added with a tiny smirk as Aurora pulled back and stood next to him. He pulled her close, just realizing how much he missed her in the past few minutes.

Aurora looked up at him, their eyes connecting for a moment before she turned back to Elena. "So is Klaus a hybrid now?"

Stefan sighed. "Yeah, he turned into a werewolf, and then disappeared."

"He's more powerful than ever now." Elena said as she buried her face in Stefan's shoulder for a moment.

Aurora's head movement allowed Stefan to see the bite marks on her neck. "You bit her?" He asked with wide eyes.

Her hand came up to the marks on her neck, and Damon just pulled her closer, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "It's nothing." She muttered.

Elena felt her stomach flip. "Why would you do that? You don't know what could happen by drinking her blood."

Damon furrowed his brow. "Relax, I'm fine." A surprised smile suddenly appeared on his face. "I feel great actually."

Aurora felt so stupid. Elijah told them that killing a fairy gives you godlike powers. But what does drinking a fairies blood do? She should have thought about that more.

"I wasn't thinking about that. Oh god, I probably killed him." She slapped a hand to her forehead.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going die. I feel fine…amazing even."

Stefan shook his head. "I don't know. I hate to ask, but, do you think Elijah would?"

"We're not asking Elijah." Damon growled out.

Aurora winced, his hold on her tightening almost painfully. "Elijah's probably with Klaus, helping him though his transition."

"How do you know?" Elena asked, feeling skeptical.

Aurora put her hand over Damon's, telling him to ease up. "They're brothers."

Stefan's eyes locked with Damon's. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Better then alright."

Their brotherly relationship has always been a little strange. They'd do anything for each other, but they'd never acknowledge that fact. Stefan used to admire Damon, before they became vampires. But then Katherine came into their lives and ruined everything. And then Elena came along and they were in the same predicament again. But it seems Aurora's presence has changed things. And Stefan's been feeling closer to Damon, like they were before Katherine turned them against each other.

Aurora cleared her throat. "Maybe I should go home."

"That might be a good-" Elena started, but was cut off by Damon.

"You're staying." Aurora looked up at him, aroused and confused at the authority in his voice. "We've still got that mess with Katherine to sort out."

Elena froze. "What mess?"

"Katherine stopped by for a little chat last night. Tried to make a deal, and then attacked Aurora. But as much as I love a good cat fight, I had to break it up…Unfortunately, Aurora's ring came off during the scuffle, and Katherine got a glimpse of her wings…I promptly staked her and put her in the basement."

Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is not good."

Aurora looked a little guilty. "It was an accident."

Damon nudged her. "It wasn't your fault. Katherine's just a bitch."

"No Damon. It's your fault. You shouldn't have let Katherine anywhere near her. You knew what would happen. You should've hidden Aurora as soon as you heard Katherine coming." Elena seemed livid, and to be honest, she didn't know why she was reacting so strongly about this.

Aurora blinked a few times, surprised at Elena's outburst. "Elena. Relax. Everything's fine, we can probably get her to believe she was just seeing things."

"Why are you so bitchy? Shouldn't you be happy you're alive?" Damon gritted out.

Aurora felt a little uneasy. She started piecing a few things together, and suddenly felt awkward. Elena is attracted to Damon, and might even have feelings for him. "Elena. Can I talk to you…alone?"

Damon looked down at her, his eyes intense and confused. "Why?"

She gave him a small smile, but didn't answer. She followed Elena into Stefan's room, looking back one last time to glance at Damon before the door closed.

"What's that about?" Stefan asked as he crossed his arms.

Damon shrugged. "Chick shit."

Stefan sighed. "Can you put a shirt on?"

"Jealous." Damon teased with a click of his tongue.

.

Elena waited for Aurora to come out of the bathroom. She lent her some clothes, and as she sat on the bed, she couldn't help but feel strange.

Her outburst at Damon surprised her. And seeing him in bed with Aurora made her feel a pain in her chest that she's only felt with Stefan. Does she have feelings for Damon?

With a scoff, she realized how absurd the idea was. Damon is such an annoying brute. And though he has his moments, he's immature and gets angry easily, leading to pointless deaths. No. She does not have those sorts of feelings for Damon…But, why did she feel so jealous then?

"Thanks." Aurora said as she came out of the bathroom, wearing Elena's shorts and sweater, which was obviously a little tight on her chest, and made Elena painfully aware that her breasts are not as big as the fairy's.

"No problem." Elena muttered as she crossed her arms.

Aurora stood in front of her for a moment, not having really thought this through. "I wanted to talk to you, about Damon."

Elena furrowed her brow. "What about him?"

"Are you attracted to h-"

"Do you know what you're getting into?" Elena said harshly, cutting her off.

Aurora blinked a few times, taking a moment to realize she was talking about Damon. "Apparently I don't."

Elena stood up, finally noticing their height differences. Aurora is a good few inches shorter than her, and Elena felt very big and strong towering over her. "He's using you. Just like the hundreds of other girls he's used."

Aurora looked down with a sad smile. "I didn't know you had feelings for him. And I nev-"

"I do **not** have feelings for Damon." Her voice was low and firm.

Aurora looked up, the sad smile on her face made Elena feel guilty. "I never would have done anything with him if I knew. Friendship is important to me, and I know you and I haven't exactly been super close, but I would never want to hurt you Elena."

With a sigh, Elena ran a hand through her hair. "It's fine. I don't like Damon. And I don't care if you're with him. I just know that girls end up with broken hearts because of him…and I don't want that to happen to you." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. She didn't even want to think about the possibility of another reason.

Aurora closed her eyes tight with a little smile, knowing that Elena omitted the truth, but happy that she wouldn't have to stop spending time with Damon. With everything that's happened recently, Aurora's feelings for Damon have intensified.

Elena took a step forward and enveloped Aurora in a hug, feeling a calmness wash over her as she did so. "Thanks." Aurora whispered lightly as they pulled apart.

"He loves you."

Aurora blushed. "I don't know about that."

Elena gave her a small smile as she asked, "Do you love him?"

Aurora opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it when she remembered something. "They can hear us, can't they."

"Yeah, their damn super hearing really sucks sometimes." Elena said with a tiny eye roll.

They opened the door, and when they didn't see Damon or Stefan, they walked downstairs. "Where are they?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." When they heard a crash, their heads whipped to the stairs leading to the basement. They looked at each other for a moment before rushing down.

Katherine was unconscious, and in a pile of rubble from what seemed to be a wall. Stefan was looking at Damon with wide eyes. And Damon seemed a bit tense.

"What happened?" Aurora asked, running up to Damon and checking to see if he was hurt.

But Stefan quickly pulled her back. "Don't." She looked at him with confusion. Why was Stefan pulling her away from Damon?

Elena took a step forward, but Stefan pulled her back too. "What's going on?"

Damon stared at his hands for a moment. "I don't know."

"He threw her into the wall without even trying…Aurora's blood must have done something to him." Stefan said quickly, holding onto Aurora tighter as she tried to move.

Elena's eyes widened. "That's impossible. Katherine's much stronger then you two."

Damon turned to them, seeing the fear in Stefan and Elena's eyes made him feel weird. But the concern in Aurora's only made him want to hold her. "Maybe I'm just a little stronger."

Stefan shook his head. "I'm calling Alaric, and Elijah."

Damon's eyes flashed red. "We're not calling Elijah!"

"Damon! Something's happening to you, and we have no idea what to do. Elijah might, and that's all that matters." Stefan huffed a few times. "Stop being so damn stubborn."

"What else is wrong with him?" Elena asked as she eyed Katherine's unconscious body for a few seconds, feeling a little fearful of Damon. Something she hasn't felt in a long time.

Damon practically barked at her. "There's nothing wrong with me."

Aurora backed up a little, her hand covering her mouth. "This is my fault."

Damon's eyes softened. "I'm fine. There's nothing wrong, really."

Stefan took out his phone. "I'm calling Alaric."

Elena looked between everyone for a moment before motioning towards Katherine. "What about her?" Damon furrowed his brow for a moment, before quickly staking Katherine again and tying her back up in the chair. "What are we supposed to do about her?"

"Hell if I know." He said with a shrug as he sped over to Aurora and wrapped his arms around her. "This isn't you fault. Everything's fine."

Aurora shook her head. "I should've left."

He chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't have let you…And I won't now."

Elena averted her eyes and walked over to Stefan. "I'll go ask Bonnie to contact Elijah." Stefan nodded and waited for Alaric to answer.

"He won't come." Aurora said in a knowing tone that made Damon tighten his fist.

Elena stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Why?"

"Elijah is with Klaus, and he won't leave him." At their quizzical stares, she added, "Didn't you read Kya's diary? They have a complicated relationship, but they're still brothers."

Elena bit her bottom lip for a moment in thought. "We can still try."

Aurora knew repeating herself would mean nothing. It seemed Elena was just trying to get away and occupy herself with something. She doesn't look like she's completely come to terms with coming back to life yet.

Damon looked down at her, his eyes softening. "You don't need to worry. I think your blood did something good to me, not bad…I feel stronger, and better."

Aurora sighed. "I don't really know anything about fairies, other than the fact that I am one. I should have been more cautious."

"Just get over here." Stefan said to Alaric before he hung up. "He'll be here soon."

"I suppose I'm staying too." Aurora noted as Daman kept a tight hold on her.

.

Alaric didn't know what to feel when Stefan told him. When Aurora first revealed her wings to them he started reading up on just about everything that mentions fairies. Admittedly, he didn't find a lot. And since he's usually one with all the information, Alaric felt useless in this situation.

"Do you feel…different?" He wanted to help; Damon is his friend after all.

"For fucks sake, I feel fine. Better than I have in a long time actually…And I'm getting really tired of saying it." Damon said with an eye roll.

Alaric furrowed his brow. "Better? What do you mean?"

"He's obviously gotten stronger." Stefan added as he crossed his arms, feeling a little anxious.

This was interesting. Killing a fairy in a ritualistic way can make you omnipotent. But maybe drinking a fairies blood heightens your attributes.

"And you're hearing? Smell?" He asked, feeling like he could be on to something.

Damon furrowed his brow and blinked a few times just suddenly realizing that everything was heightened. "Wow. It's like I'm seeing everything for the first time…Has the house always been this bland?" Aurora giggled, and it seemed to sound even cuter.

"Speed?" Stefan was starting to understand why Alaric was asking these questions.

In a blink, Damon was at the other side of the room, clearly far faster than he was before. And in another blink, Damon was back at Aurora's side, his eyes wide. "Holy shit."

"Holy shit." Stefan repeated with little smile.

Alaric tapped his finger to his chin for a moment before sprinting over to the curtain. "Take off your ring."

Damon scoffed. "I'm not falling for that one again."

"Just put your hand in the sun then." Alaric said with a tiny eye roll.

Damon was still for a moment before taking his ring off and moving over to the rays peeking through the curtain. He held his hand next to it for a moment before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, and shoving his hand in the sun.

He winced in anticipation. But after a moment, he realized that he wasn't feeling any pain. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hand in shock. "What the…" He turned his hand over a few times before stepping fully into the sun.

Alaric quickly pulled out some vervain from his jacket pocket and threw it at Damon. "Catch."

Damon's eyes widened. "Dude!" He didn't want to catch it, but when something's thrown at you, it's like an instinct. He was about to drop it, but he realized that his hand wasn't in pain, and he couldn't smell his skin burning.

Aurora put her hand over her mouth. "Did I do that?"

"Most assuredly, yes." Alaric said with a little chuckle.

Damon crushed the vervain in his hand. "This kicks ass."

Alaric frowned at the crushed vervain. "It doesn't seem like there are any negative effects."

Stefan smiled. "You're practically an Original." A loud knock from the door caused them all to turn in confusion. "Elena wouldn't knock." Stefan noted as he stood in his spot for a moment before going to the door.

It was Elijah. "You rang."

Bonnie and Elena were with him. "He came."

Aurora looked over Stefan's shoulder, very surprised to see Elijah. "You left your brother?"

Elijah gave her a small smile. "I was told you needed me."

A deep growl was heard before Damon suddenly tackled Elijah. "She doesn't need you." He bit out harshly. Elijah blinked a few times, clearly surprised.

"Did you get faster?" Elena asked in shock.

Elijah furrowed his brow. "I take it you're not going to invite me in."

"I'd have to kill you first."

Aurora could tell that Damon wasn't joking. She quickly ran past Stefan and started pulling him up. "Damon, stop."

Damon stared hard at Elijah for a moment before standing up and pulling Aurora close to him. "You're not coming in."

Alaric came out with Stefan and said, "Then we'll talk out here."

Elijah stood up slowly, unable to take his eyes off of Damon's arm around Aurora. She seemed a little uncomfortable under everyone's stare. But she wanted to mention something that's been gnawing at her mind. "I saw your sister." She blurted out.

Everyone, but Damon, was shocked, Elijah especially. "What?"

"She was in a coffin in Klaus's house. There were other coffins…I think they were your brothers." This seemed like a lot for the moment, so she didn't mention the fourth coffin.

"How do you know this?" Elijah asked softly, hoping that this wasn't a cruel dream.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Damon. Not liking his arms around her friend. "Yeah, how do know that?"

Aurora bit her lip, looking a little guilty. "I accidently broke into Klaus's house two nights ago…accidently."

All at once they started yelling. "Are you crazy!?" "What would possess you to do such a thing?" "If Klaus finds out you're a fairy all hell will break loose!" "What the fuck!"

"Shut up!" Damon shouted. "Nothing bad happened, and she's obviously fine."

Aurora looked up into Elijah's eyes. "I want to help you get your family back. I do. But I did something reckless, and I need your help."

Even with Damon's arms around her he couldn't refuse her. The possibility of seeing his siblings again gave him a surprisingly happy feeling, and though he wanted to go find them now, Aurora needed him, and he wouldn't leave her. "What it is."

Damon held his head high for a moment. "What happens when a vampire drinks a fairy's blood?" Stefan asked as he crossed his arms.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Wait, what?" Aurora looked down and blushed, but it was Damon that faced her fury. She quickly locked eyes with him in a stern gaze. "You bastard." She breathed out harshly as Damon fell to his knees, his hands holding his head in pain.

Aurora looked between her and Damon, shocked that Bonnie could do that. She didn't even think about all the power Bonnie has that she's yet to see. "Stop…Bonnie, please." It was a few moments before Bonnie released him from the pain infliction.

Elena spoke up before Bonnie could say anything. "Damon's not gonna die, is he?"

Elijah shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. There's never been a vampire that's tasted the blood of a fairy…I suppose anything could come of it."

Alaric decided that telling Elijah about Damon's abilities enhancing would be a bad idea, and he nudge Stefan, silently telling him the same. "I guess you came down here for nothing then."

Aurora shook her head. "Not nothing. Klaus is away; we can go to his house and open the coffins." Elijah smiled at her.

"We can't do that." Elena said as she went to Stefan's side, feeling a little safer near him.

Aurora tilted her head slightly. "Why not?"

Damon agreed though. "Elena's right. Unleashing three Originals doesn't really sound like a great idea."

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "You don't know anything about us."

"I know that you're evil. And your whole family is no doubt bat-shit crazy too." Damon answered back, with his signature smirk.

"Stop. We don't know anything other than the fact that they've been in there for a _really_ long time…Besides, Klaus put them in there, so it's not like they're going to join him." Aurora tried convincing them, but it didn't seem to really be working.

Elijah let out a little sigh. "Well it doesn't matter. I'm going to free them, whether you like it or not." He started walking away, but turned back around and locked eyes with Aurora.

She looked up at Damon and he shook his head. "No."

"I have to know who's in that fourth coffin." She started walking towards Elijah, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

They stared at each other for a moment, and he could see the determination behind her eyes. She had started to see Elijah as a friend, and wanted to help him. It took a few moments, but he eventually relented, with a sigh. "Fine."

She smiled at him, and in that moment he knew he could trust her not to get involved with Elijah. They may not have voiced it, but they knew they belonged to each other now.

She took Elijah's hand and they were suddenly gone. Damon knew that going with would have been a bad idea, and Alaric and Stefan no doubt would want to keep him at the house with the revelation of his stronger abilities. Plus he had Bonnie and Elena yelling at him to look forward to.

.

"I've been in here ten times. I should have known they were here." Elijah said as he opened the door for Aurora.

She took a quick look around. Seeing now how lush and beautiful the house was. In the dark, the place had an eerie feeling. But in the light it seemed like it could be such a festive place, filled with happy memories.

She turned to him with an anxious smile. "Where's the basement?"

He looked over to the door at the end of the hallway. She followed his gaze and took a deep breath. "You mentioned a fourth coffin."

Aurora blinked a few times. "Yes. I saw four coffins."

Elijah could tell she knew about as much as he did, but he could also tell she was a little nervous. "I won't let them hurt you."

She smiled softly at him, taking his hand for a moment and squeezing. "I know…You're my friend Elijah, and I trust you."

He looked down at their joined hands for a moment, feeling rather content that their relationship was one of friendship. He would be anything that she wanted him to be. "Friendship is something I do not seek anymore. But you've become a true friend, and I'm happy that you're here to help me." Aurora gave him a quick hug before walking to the basement.

"Why are all basements creepy?" She noted as they walked down the stairs.

The four coffins were in front of the furnace. And Elijah quickly ran to open the one closest to him. "It's Rebekah." He exclaimed happily. He took a look at her and frowned at the state she was in.

"Take the stake out." She was so anxious. Elijah wrapped his hand around the stake imbedded in her chest. With a final sigh, he pulled it out with one yank.

When she didn't wake up, Aurora got confused, and Elijah quickly answered her silent question. "It takes a while. Good thing too, she's going to be really hungry when she wakes up, and I forgot to bring food."

Aurora nodded her head in understanding before going over another coffin. "Who's behind door number two."

It was Kol, and even in his dead-sleep state he looked handsome. Elijah took the stake out of him with a little huff. "This is Kol." Elijah introduced Aurora to his unconscious brother.

And Finn was in the other coffin, and Elijah explained how he particularly didn't like being a vampire.

But there was another coffin. And for the life of them, they couldn't guess who could possibly be in it. "I suppose the only way to know is to open it." Aurora offered as they stared down at the coffin.

Elijah nodded and slowly opened the coffin. Not prepared, at all, for who was inside. "What?"

"Is that…Kya?" Aurora asked in complete shock.

.

**I cut this one a little short because I wanted to end it here. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated.**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was Kya. And she looked the same as she did the last time he saw her.

But she was dead. So how was she here?

Elijah quickly took the stake out of her. Looking her over and seeing that she was really a vampire. Scenarios played through his mind. But one thing was for certain. Klaus killed her and turned her into a vampire.

He couldn't believe that he was seeing her. "I can't believe this."

"How long will it take them to wake up?" Aurora asked, blinking a few times in utter shock.

Elijah shook his head. "I don't know. Minutes, hours, it's always different." He backed up, taking a few breaths. It was obvious that he wasn't prepared for what they just discovered.

"Are you okay?"

He looked up at her concerned eyes. "Yeah…I'm fine. I'm going to go get some food for them. You should wait upstairs. When they wake up they're going to be insanely hungry."

She could tell he wouldn't even admit to himself that something was wrong. "Okay."

.

Damon propped his feet up on the coffee table as he crossed his arms. "This is idiotic."

"You're acting like a child." Elena sneered at him, a little annoyed.

"Can you come up with any ideas?" Stefan asked as he looked down at the unconscious Katherine.

For the past thirty minutes they've been trying to figure out what to do with Katherine. And Damon wasn't really allowed to leave, in fear that he'll do stupid since he doesn't really have full control over his new strength.

But he was getting really tired of just sitting around. "We've never been able to get her in this state. We either bury her ten feet under, or we kill her." When no one said anything, he added, "I say we kill her. She's a bitch."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "We're not going to kill her."

Her morals were getting annoying.

"She saw Aurora's wings." Damon reminded them.

Alaric nodded. "Damon's right. It's too much of a risk. She could tell Klaus, or anyone else for that matter. And we can't let that happen."

Bonnie could see Elena's struggle with this, and though she would like nothing more to see Katherine dead, her friend would never be able to live with it. "I could try to erase her memory."

Stefan shook his head. "That wouldn't work. Katherine's been around too long for trivial spells to work on her."

Damon rolled his eyes with a frustrated sigh. "She's a bitch. It's not like we're going to miss her. Let's just kill her."

Elena felt like strangling him. "No!"

"Then we put her in a coffin for now, and figure it out later." Stefan said as he started walking to the basement. Elena and Bonnie followed him, leaving Damon with Alaric.

"So, you and Aurora?" Alaric asked with a teasing smile.

Damon clicked his tongue. "She's hot."

Alaric chuckled, knowing Damon's defense mechanisms. "Wow, you must really like her."

Damon allowed himself to smile back, feeling too elated to contain it. "Yeah. She's really different…I think I'm in love Ric."

"I know you are. I can tell." Alaric was really happy for Damon. After being played with by Katherine, and longing for Elena, he finally found the perfect girl for him.

Damon stood up with a tiny grin. "I don't feel comfortable talking about this without a drink in my hand. This isn't a slumber party."

Alaric rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you let her go with Elijah though. If anything, _we_ should have taken the coffins, and hidden them here."

"Unfortunately they're friends. And if she hadn't mentioned it, we never would have known there were more Originals." Damon poured himself a drink, wanting to dull the aching need to kiss Aurora, and touch her.

"You think she'll be okay though?"

Damon gripped his glass, trying to control his strength before he broke it. "Elijah won't let anything happen to her."

.

They sat in silence, still in shock.

Elijah had gotten a few people from off the street, and compelled them to wait downstairs as meals for when everyone wakes up.

He thought he'd be happy to have his family back. But the only thing he could think about was Kya. He had been so sure that she was dead. And seeing her again made him so confused.

"She's really down there."

Elijah looked up at Aurora. She was obviously just as confused as him. "I can't believe it either."

"Elijah."

They turned around and found Rebekah ad Kol. Some blood on their mouths. "Where are we?"

Elijah stood up walking over to them with a tiny grin. "It's been a long time."

Kol wiped the blood off his mouth, a little grin forming on his face. "We need some new clothes."

Elijah looked down at his suit for a moment before looking at Rebekah and Kol's clothes, which were seriously outdated. "Clearly."

"What's the year?" Rebekah asked with a smile as her excitement grew.

"2012. I'm sure you'll love it."

Kol was the first to notice Aurora. And his eyes widened at the sight of her. She looked incredibly tasty. "More food. How lovely." He licked his lips as he started walking towards her.

But Elijah quickly stopped him. "No! She's not for eating."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "You've fallen for a human? How cliché of you brother."

Aurora found herself blushing under Kol's intense stare. He's very, very handsome. "I'm just a friend."

Finn entered next. His solemn look and renaissance clothing really made an impression. "I thought I was dead that time."

"Must you always ruin everything?" Kol said as he rolled his eyes and walked up to Aurora.

Elijah narrowed his eyes for a moment. "You can't hurt her."

Kol chuckled. "Relax brother, I simply wish to introduce myself." He looked down at Aurora, almost getting lost in her chocolate eyes. "I'm Kol."

She gave him a small smile as she extended her hand. "Aurora." He leaned down and kissed the top of her hand, looking up at her with an almost predatory glare.

"You must be very special if my brother won't let us eat you." Rebekah said as she walked up and shook Aurora's hand. "I'm Rebekah."

"I'm just a friend." Aurora repeated with a tiny head shake.

"We don't _keep_ human friends." Kol said with a tiny grin as he looked her up and down, admiring her shape and features. He couldn't remember the last time he saw such an exquisite creature.

Elijah smiled. "She's a first…And she was the one that helped me find you."

This reminded them of their previous states. "Where is Klaus?" Finn asked as he clenched his fist.

"He should be here momentarily…He's a hybrid now."

They stiffened for a moment before sighing. "Well, it had to happen sooner or later." Rebekah said with a little frown. She was happy for her brother finally getting his wish, but she feared it would only make him worse.

Kol slithered closer to Aurora. "How is it that you came to know Elijah?"

Aurora locked eyes with Elijah for a moment, quickly thinking up something that wouldn't involve her being a fairy. "I'm friends with the Petrova doppelganger."

Elijah knew that look in Kol's eyes. He wanted Aurora, badly. Just like every other man she's come across. "Careful Kol. She may be human, but she's tough." Making sure that Aurora's fairy identity is kept secret is now a top priority. It's not that he doesn't trust his family. It's just that the information could be passed to Klaus.

Kol and Rebekah weren't buying it though. She seemed too beautiful to be a regular human. It was almost as if she was shining, and they've never encountered that before.

"We'll see." Kol said with a little chuckle.

"Elijah?"

They all turned to see Kya, staring at the blood on her hands in horror. She just had her first meal as a vampire, and she was horrified.

But Elijah felt like he had stepped into the past. She looked exactly the same. And his arms itched to hold her, to comfort her.

After the second time he fell in love, he promised himself, never again. Tatia had played with his heart, and Katherine had betrayed him. But while passing through Mystic Falls, he met Kya. And initially it was purely physical. He didn't want to feel any emotions, and she helped him forget about his problems. But the pull he felt towards her was undeniable. And each night they made love, he fell more and more in love with her, and everything changed. She made him feel human. He told her everything he knew and more, and in return she shared her fears that she would never be able to leave Mystic Falls and go on an adventure. And when he told her he was a vampire, she didn't cringe, or shy away. She embraced him, and told him that she didn't care. Because she had fallen in love with him, and nothing would change that. They started contemplating the notion of running away, and traveling the world. But quite suddenly, and unexpectedly, Klaus killed her.

He didn't even get to say goodbye. All he remembered was blood, Klaus, and then darkness. The next thing he knew he was with Klaus, helping him get his curse lifted again. He never bothered to find out that they never found her body; all he wanted to do was forget. It was a few decades before he could even mention her name.

Then after a few years of drama in Mystic Falls, Aurora shows up. And she resembles Kya so much. Admittedly, he was very attracted to Aurora, but only now does he realize it was because she reminds him so much of Kya.

Aurora will always have a place in his heart. She's become a true friend. But his heart will forever belong to Kya.

"Kya." He breathed out as he felt his resolve crumbling.

"What happened? Why am I-" Kya started as she looked around at their surroundings in shock.

He quickly ran up to her, taking her in his arms and waiting for her to calm down. "It's been…too long. And I don't know how to explain this."

Rebekah tilted her head to the side, surprised at her brother's actions. "Who is she?" Kol was unable to speak, it's been so long since he's seen his brother act in such a way. He didn't know what to think of it.

Kya looked up at him, her dark brown eyes wide. "I'm a vampire, aren't I."

He cupped her face with his hand and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, feeling like he did all those years ago, with her. "My brother Klaus, killed you, and turned you into one…I thought you were gone. All these years I thought you were dead."

"This is all very…touching. But I'm itching for my revenge." Rebekah said with a tiny grin, starting to get annoyed with all the fluff.

Elijah looked back at Aurora, knowing that neither she nor Kya should be here when Klaus arrives. "This is Aurora, your…niece. She's going to bring you someplace safe for a while." When Kya's grip on him tightened, he quickly reassured her. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

He looked down at her a moment, and after all this time, he couldn't fight it. He leaned down and gave her a soft gentle kiss, feeling a single tear escape as his heart soared.

Aurora came over and took Kya. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Kya blinked a few times. "Aurora, right?" She nodded. "What year is it?"

"Oh, well, I think it'd be best not to freak you out on everything. So maybe the slow approach would be better." She gave her a sympathetic smile as they walked out. But she turned one last time to glace back at Kol to see him looking at her with a smirk as he gave her a little wave. "We better go though."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at Elijah. "Are you alright brother? That didn't seem very normal of you."

"Getting soft on us Elijah?" Kol asked teasingly.

Elijah's face hardened, ignoring his siblings. "When Klaus shows up we're going to show him a world of pain."

.

"So we're not killing Katherine?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "No. We've went over this. She's going to stay in the basement until we can figure out what to do with her."

Damon groaned. "Do you realize how easier it would be to just kill her?"

"Why is it that when you don't know what to do with something you kill it?" Bonnie sneered at him, still very unhappy that he drank Aurora's blood.

Damon shrugged, a teasing smirk on his face. "Convenience."

Bonnie shook her head, disgusted. She felt very uncomfortable in this house, and that was the last straw. "That's it. I'm out. I'll see you later Elena."

Elena quickly stopped her. "Wait. We'll go with you, I'm hungry anyway."

She took Stefan's hand, following Bonnie out. "Okay then." He muttered as he was dragged out of the house.

Alaric blinked a few times. "You're getting really good at driving people away."

"It's a skill that requires practice." Damon chuckled as he took a sip of his drink.

Alaric went to get his own drink. "You feeling okay?"

Damon sighed. "You know Ric, if you ask me that one more time, I'm gonna start thinking you've got a little crush on me." The silence in the room said that his joke was not appreciated. "I feel fine."

A knock on the door caused them to turn. Damon knew it was her, and he sped to the door. But when he opened it, he was greeted with something he didn't expect.

"Kya?"

Aurora smiled. "She was the one in the fourth coffin."

Kya tilted her head. "Damon Salvatore."

So, Kya's a vampire…Well, he certainly didn't see that coming. "Come in." He said slowly, feeling a little confused.

Kya blinked a few times before entering. His house looked almost exactly the same, except for some new things that Aurora explained were called technology. "You're a vampire too?"

Damon looked between them for a moment. They looked like sisters. But in his mind, Aurora was much more beautiful. He walked over to her, realizing just how much he missed her presence. "Yeah. Welcome to the club."

Alaric felt his heart skip a beat. He never thought Kya Thompson would be so beautiful. "I'm Alaric."

She stared at his extended hand for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm sorry. But I just woke up, and I'm kind of a new. I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to touch human skin."

Alaric smiled. "I understand."

Damon shoved a hand in his pocket, feeling a little weird. "So Kya, what've you been up to? Did the afterlife get boring?"

Aurora nudged him with her elbow. "Be nice."

"Ok, ok." Damon said with a little chuckle. "So what happened?"

Kya sighed. "I don't really know. I last thing I remember was walking home…Apparently, Elijah's brother, Klaus, killed me, turned me into a vampire, and then locked me up in a coffin for one hundred forty seven years."

"Well, welcome to the year 2012. It kind of sucks, everyone's an asshole, and the economy's down. But it's a good year for vampires." Damon couldn't help but notice Aurora attempting to stifle her giggle at his words.

Kya smiled warmly at him. "I see you haven't changed much Damon."

He grinned and looked down at Aurora. "What about the Originals, they didn't do some freaky original stuff on you, did they?"

"No. They were just as I expected them to be." She left out the part about Kol, knowing Damon would just take it the wrong way. "They're waiting for Klaus to come home. I think they want revenge."

Alaric went down to the basement to grab some blood bags for Kya. She seemed to be swaying a little.

"I only hope I can get used to the future. Aurora showed me this thing called a cellphone, and every time I touched it the thing made a noise, or did something I didn't want it to do." Kya explained in frustration.

Aurora smiled sheepishly. "I guess it might take a while to get used to things, but we're here to help. And Elijah too, of course."

Damon's ears perked at that. "Oh, so the reason your journal had all that information was because you were fucking Elijah."

Kya furrowed her brow. "I wouldn't use that word."

Damon suddenly felt a little happy that Kya was here. It meant Elijah wouldn't be hitting on _his_ girl anymore. "I can't believe he was ever in Mystic Falls. And I never would've suspected that you were sleeping with vampire…To be honest, I thought you were a bit of a boring nobody."

"Yeah, well, I thought you were a vampire groupie." She said back to him with a challenging grin.

Damon tilted his head to her. "Touché."

"Here, these might help." Alaric said as he handed Kya one of the blood bags.

She looked at it for a moment. "Blood?"

Damon frowned. "It's what we eat. We need it to survive."

"I know…I just never thought I'd be the one needing it." She looked at it longingly for a moment before bringing it slowly up to her lips.

Alaric gave her a sympathetic smile. "If you want, you can drink animal blood."

She cringed at the thought. "I'd much rather drink human blood than a poor innocent animals."

Damon grinned. "I think we'll get along just fine."

.

It was night time now, and still no word from Elijah.

Stefan came back, and greeted Kya warmly. Having enjoyed her company in the past, Stefan was genuinely happy to see her again. He also gave her some of Elena's clothes, because she was wearing the outfit she died in.

They got her caught up on everything that had been happening, and though she did offer condolences, she also expressed that she did not want to be involved. Before she died she had plans to travel the world, explore. And becoming a vampire hasn't changed those wishes.

She and Aurora had bonded so quickly, it was sight to see. They were acting like sisters in just a few short hours. But the fact that they're so similar was probably a factor.

"So you're staying?" Stefan asked as he handed her a drink.

Kya looked down at the drink for a moment, unsure of what to say. "I think so. At least for a little while."

Aurora nodded slowly. "I suppose you'll be housing with Elijah."

Damon secretly smirked. Growing increasingly happy that Elijah's attention will be on someone other than Aurora. "That might be for the best."

Kya raised an eyebrow at him before smiling softly at Aurora. "I'm not sure. It's been a long time since he's seen me. I don't really know what's going to happen between us, although my feelings are certainly intensified because of the vampire thing."

A sudden knock at the door caused them all to turn. "This might be the first time I'm actually happy to see Elijah." Damon clicked his tongue as he opened the door.

But to his surprise, it was only Elijah. He was sort of expecting his siblings to be with him. "May I come in?"

"You know you can't." Damon's voice was so smug it caused Elijah to narrow his eyes.

But his eyes spotted Kya as she walked up to them, and all his thoughts about how annoying Damon was being were gone. "Elijah." She breathed out.

Elijah quickly pulled Kya to him when she stepped out, wrapping his arms around her tight. "I missed you." His words were for her only, but the other vampires could hear him.

Kya let out a sob as a big smile appeared on her face. "I missed you too."

"What happened?" Aurora asked as she came up behind Damon.

Elijah looked down at Kya for a moment before facing Aurora. "Klaus came back. But before we could teach him a lesson, my mother showed up."

"Esther?"

Elijah nodded. "Yes. It was rather unexpected…We thought she was dead."

Aurora blinked a few times. "That's…strange."

Damon sighed. "Is it too much to ask for just one week to go by without something happening."

"But how is that possible?" Alaric asked with a frown.

"I'm not sure." Elijah said softly as he pulled Kya closer to him.

Stefan felt strange seeing Elijah acting so out of character. He didn't know what to make of it. It was strange enough seeing Kya again, but seeing them together like that was strange. They looked so…perfect. As if they were made for one another.

"Only a witch has that kind of power." Alaric chimed in, feeling a little awkward.

Damon sighed. "Damn it. That coffin, in the Bennett house. Bonnie's mom had Esther in it…I guess they decided to wake her up or something."

"Is this bad?" Aurora asked, not really knowing if Esther's a threat or not.

"She said she wanted us to be a family again…Even said something about a party." Elijah said absently. He was looking deep into Kya's eyes, and it was clear that they needed some alone time.

Aurora looked at the two and chuckled. "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about. Why don't you show her your home Elijah." Elijah simply nodded, not even tearing his eyes away from Kya.

And in a blink, they were gone.

Damon closed the door, turning back to Aurora with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you a little matchmaker."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Hardly."

"Party?" Stefan asked, turning to Alaric.

"I don't know. But whenever something involves that family, it doesn't end well."

.

"I still can't believe you're here."

Kya looked up at Elijah, trying to keep her tears in. "Me either."

He took her back to the apartment he rented, not wanting to bring her anywhere near Klaus. The elation he was feeling wouldn't go away. He just felt so happy. More happy then he's been in a really long time.

"I don't know what's going to happen now. But I know that I want you with me…I don't ever want to be away from you again." His voice was soft as he caressed her cheek.

She looked down for a moment, her smile falling. "Is it true, that you tried killing everyone? That you tried to help Klaus."

Elijah sighed. "When you died, I didn't know what to do. Everything changed so quickly. And Klaus was the only family I had left. I helped him because he's my brother, and I needed to help him…It wasn't until I met Aurora that I realized I shouldn't have helped him at all."

"She is incredible…Do you like her?" He could hear the insecurity in her voice. She was afraid that he didn't love her anymore.

But he wasn't able to lie to her. "I did. She's a lot you like you, and she made me forget about the pain your death caused for a while. But our relationship is one of friendship, and I like it that way."

Her small smile made him smile. "Well, apparently we look rather similar."

"I'll never love anyone as much as I loved you. And I tried to forget you, but I couldn't…I still love you." His voice was calm, collected, void of emotion.

Kya cupped his face with her hands, bringing him down to her lips for a soft kiss. "I love you too."

Elijah kissed her again, pulling her close and never wanting to let go. "You're a vampire now."

Kya's arms dropped to her side, turning away. "I know."

"I don't recall ever asking if you wanted me to turn you."

She smiled sadly at him. "I thought about it. I wanted to spend eternity with you, and travel the world. But it all happened so fast."

Elijah wrapped his arms around her from behind, knowing that she was his world now, and nothing could change that. "We can still travel the world."

He could feel her surprise. "But what about Aurora, and that doppelganger girl…and Klaus?"

He sighed, kissing the top of her head lightly. "I know. I don't want anything to happen to Aurora. But she has others to protect her. Damon won't let anything happen to her. That boy Jeremy seems to care a lot for her. The blond one has formed a good friendship with her, and so has the witch…I don't think my presence will make much of a difference."

Kya nodded. "I understand why everyone likes her. She's amazing. I never thought fairies existed, but she is one."

"She doesn't need us, and it would probably be better for everyone if we left."

She looked up at him in shock. "You want to leave?"

He nodded, cracking a small smile. "Yes. I do."

Kya thought for a moment. There was nothing she'd love more that to leave Mystic Falls and explore the world. And there was nothing holding her back now. She looked back up at him with a shy smile. "When can we go?"

.

**I hope you like it. Sorry it's been so long.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

"This was at my front door this morning." Elena said as she handed the pretty envelope to Stefan.

Damon leaned over his brother's shoulder. "You are cordially invited…"

Stefan turned the envelop over before opening it. "It's an invitation…to a Ball."

Aurora took out a pretty piece of paper from her bag. "I got one too."

She handed hers to Damon, who clicked his tongue. "I guess Elijah was telling the truth. The Originals are throwing a party. That's…weird. Why are they doing this?"

Elena crossed her arms. "Esther wants to talk to me."

"How do you know?" Stefan asked as he furrowed his brow, feeling a little concerned for his girlfriend's safety.

"It says in the letter."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh please. It's obvious they're gonna want to kill you, and us."

Aurora bit her lip, knowing that what she was about to say was going to make Damon a little mad. "I think we should go."

"What! You can't go! Are you insane?"

Stefan patted his brother on the back to calm him down. "Maybe we go. Figure some things out. Have some questions answered."

Damon narrowed his eyes at his brother. "If they find out she's a fairy, all hell will break loose. Klaus is gonna be there, and I shit you not, he is gonna hit on her and then kill her." Elena felt her heart sink a little when she realized that he wasn't even a little concerned about her.

Aurora furrowed her brow, suddenly feeling angry. "Hey! You don't own me Damon. I can go where I please. And I am going to this ball."

Elena held her head high as she went to stand next to the fairy. "Me too."

"How is it that I'm the only sane one here." He exclaimed before turning silent. "Damn it." He muttered, relenting in a way that kept his dignity intact. "Fine. At least you'll have us with you in case something goes wrong."

Aurora smiled up at him, somehow knowing that this was his way of asking to be her date. "Okay then."

"I guess we should go get ready. The Ball is in five hours." Elena said as she took out her cell phone to call Caroline and Bonnie.

Aurora raised an eyebrow. "Five hours to get ready?"

Elena shook her head with a little chuckle. "It's not a regular party. It's a Ball." Aurora shared a look with Damon before being dragged off.

"This is not gonna end well." Damon said with a sigh as he poured himself a drink.

Stefan smiled knowingly. "You certainly gave up easily."

"I did not give up. I just realized that arguing wouldn't solve anything, and we'd end up going anyway."

"Well I know something bad is going to happen. But I think we have to go. It's a good atmosphere to meet the rest of the Originals, to see Klaus now that he's a hybrid, and to figure out if they'll leave us alone.

Damon scoffed. "Since when did you become so logical?"

.

"Tell me how handsome I look Rebekah." Kol said as his suit was being tailored.

"Sorry Kol. I can't be compelled." She said with a tiny smirk.

Elijah chuckled, happy to have his sister back. "He's been going on and on about how good he looks."

"Where were you?" Klaus asked as he stood up.

Rebekah clicked her tongue. "Relax Nic. I just did some shopping, got to know the town a bit."

Klaus tightened his fist. "I told you to stay here. Do you want another dagger in your heart?"

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol said with a little eye roll.

Klaus turned around for a brief second to sneer to Kol. "Oh go back to staring at yourself."

"And Who are you ? My father?" Kol said in a challenging tone.

"No, Kol, I am not. But you're in my house." Klaus clearly wasn't in the mood for this.

Kol stood up straight, looking just as threatening. "Then perhaps we should go outside."

"Enough!" Esther called out, a little impatient. "Nicklaus. Come." Klaus gave Kol one last look before following his mother.

Elijah sighed. "You aggravate him too easily."

Kol shrugged, turning back to the mirror. "It's kind of fun."

Rebekah looked over the dresses she just bought, debating over which one to wear tonight. "Should we expect to see that Kya girl tonight, Elijah?"

"Yes." Elijah answered curtly.

Kol sighed dramatically. "I can't believe you're leaving when we've finally gotten the family back together."

Elijah chuckled lowly. "I have no intention of staying here any longer."

Rebekah clicked her tongue. "What about that Aurora girl that helped you find us?"

Elijah almost missed Kol's smirk at the mention of her name. "We're going to tell her later tonight."

Klaus came back out, his face blank. He gave Kol a quick glare before going up to his room to change for the night. Not wanting to worry about anything but impressing Caroline.

.

Aurora looked at Caroline though the mirror. She was sitting down and Caroline was curling her hair. "I've never had my hair done before."

"You have amazing hair. It's like a hairdresser's fantasy." Caroline said with a tiny giggle.

Elena looked at Caroline's invitation. "Matt said he got one too."

Aurora played with the bottom of her shirt. "I guess someone wants us there."

"So what are they like?" Caroline asked a little anxiously. At Aurora's confused expression, she continued, "The Originals."

"Oh…Well, they're alright. The sister Rebekah seemed a little pissed off at Klaus. Finn seemed a little like an outcast, as if he hates being a vampire. And Kol…" She couldn't finish, because she didn't know how to describe Kol.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "What about Kol?"

Aurora's eyes connected with Elena's through the mirror. "He's just like Klaus."

Caroline could feel the subtle animosity between them. "Elena, stop acting jealous and pick out a dress."

"I am not jealous, just curious. I know why I'm invited. I'd like to know why you guys are too."

Aurora shrugged. "Elijah's my friend."

Caroline struck a small pose in the mirror. "And I'm just so cute."

They laughed and Elena went to her closet, feeling more at ease as the tension was broken. "So how's it feel having an old ancestor back?" She asked Aurora as she looked through her new dresses.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday. She's with Elijah."

Caroline stilled. "You're ancestor and Elijah are fucking?"

Aurora pursed her lips. "It's not like that. They used to be in love…I think they're still in love."

"But I thought Elijah had the hots for you." Caroline asked, feeling a little confused by the turn of events.

Aurora shook her head with a tiny smile. "Kya and I are very similar. I only reminded him of her…But we became friends before she came back, so I don't feel weird about it. I'm actually really happy for them."

Caroline shrugged, satisfied with the explanation. "I suppose you would be since you're sleeping with Damon."

Aurora's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't remember telling you that, yet."

"My fault." Elena raised a hand apologetically as she took a few dresses out.

Aurora sighed. "I didn't sleep with him."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "But two were in bed, practically naked."

"We only kissed a bit."

Again, it seemed to hurt more that Damon hasn't slept with her yet. "And he fed from you." Elena added with a little click of her tongue.

Caroline paused for a moment, feeling a little nervous. "I think you should know, I used to be with Damon." Aurora furrowed her brow, prompting her to elaborate. "It was a long time ago. And he didn't actually have any feelings for me. He just used me for his own amusement…I don't even remember most of it."

Aurora sighed, dropping her head a little before Caroline pulled it back up. "I guess Damon used to be a pretty bad guy."

"You have no idea. He's tried to kill all of us at least once. And he's so annoying. I'd blame it all on Katherine, but he chose his own path long ago…I guess things have changed though. I mean, he doesn't kill people randomly anymore. And he is on our side now." Caroline finished slowly, trying not to sound too harsh.

Aurora twiddled her thumbs. "I think I love him…Is that bad?"

Elena felt her stomach drop. She took a deep breath held onto the wall. "Why do you love him?"

Aurora was silent for a moment. "I don't really know how to answer that. You think he's annoying, I think he's funny. You see evil, I see insecure. I don't mind that he has a bit of a dark side; he'd never do anything bad…He's perfect just the way he is."

Caroline looked at Elena through the mirror and grinned. "I think you're the first one to say that. I know some people who are always trying to change him."

Elena turned around with a frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Aurora looked between them as Caroline put her hair in an elegant bun, letting a few tendrils loose to frame her face. "Nothing." She said with her lips tight as she finished up Aurora's hair. Elena looked at her for a moment before shaking her head with a sigh and taking the black and brown dress into the bathroom to change.

"What _was_ that supposed to mean?" Aurora asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Caroline sighed, leaning in towards the mirror to fix her hair. "Elena loves Stefan. But she's also really, really attracted to Damon. She wants Damon to be like Stefan so she can have the best of both worlds…I love her and all, but I can't stand to watch her string them both along the way she does. Stefan doesn't deserve that. She's just confused right now, but she'll always realize that she loves Stefan, and all this drama will be for nothing."

"I didn't know that." Aurora said slowly, feeling a little conflicted over her friendship with Elena and her relationship with Damon.

"Enough with all the depressing stuff. We're getting ready for a ball." Caroline said with a giggle as she sped over to the bed to look at the dresses. She grabbed a blue one and held it up. "Too prom dressy?"

Aurora blinked a few times. "What? No. It looks beautiful."

Caroline smiled and turned around to put it on. "I put your dress on the bed. It's the dark red one." And almost as if she knew what Aurora was going to say, she quickly added. "Just put it on."

Aurora looked at it for a moment. It was dark red, almost black. The top was like a corset bodice, and the sleeves went off the shoulder, puffing a little. The bottom flared out a bit, kind of puffy like, but not too much. She turned to the corner and put the dress on, turning back around to ask Caroline to zip up the back.

But Caroline was already behind her, zipping it up with a smile. "You look amazing."

"I've never worn a dress like this before. It feels kind of nice." She walked over to the mirror and smiled. But when she turned around to see the back, she frowned. "I hate hiding my wings."

Caroline frowned. "The world just isn't ready for vampires and fairies. We might be safe in our town, but you know as well as I do that we'd be used for experiments and shit like that if we were ever discovered."

Aurora sighed, taking off her ring to look at her wings. Her back was exposed just perfectly so that her wings were free. They fluttered happily and she fought the urge to fly away into the night. It felt like ages since she took to the skies.

With another sigh, she slipped the ring back on, watching with sadness as her wings disappeared. "I look so…human."

"You look amazing. Damon is going to fall at your feet when he sees you."

Elena came out of the bathroom, her hair subtly curled and pulled to one side. Her makeup dark, yet elegant, and her dress looked so magnificent. "Okay. What do you think?"

"Wow, you look great." Aurora said with a smile. Elena looked down at herself before looking back up at Aurora. She couldn't help but feel so plain in comparison.

Aurora, who always shined, and always seemed to look flawless. Now, she looked like she belonged in a fairytale. Her dress was perfect, her hair was perfect, her makeup was perfect, her breasts were perfect. How was it possible that she was even more radiant? Looking at Aurora made her feel like she could be so easily discarded, as if she was nothing.

"Thanks…So do you." Elena said slowly, putting a little smile on as she grabbed her purse.

Caroline grabbed her purse. "I guess we should be going then."

Aurora took one last look at her back in the mirror before following them.

.

Damon grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the waiters walking by, drinking it all in one sip.

"Why are you so nervous?" Stefan asked his brother as he took a small sip of his drink.

Damon grabbed another glass. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but we're at a party being hosted by the Original family. If you were smart you'd be doing the same thing."

Stefan put his hand over Damon's glass, pushing it back down. "I don't think your girlfriend will like it if you're drunk when she arrives."

"Oh come on Stefan. You know it takes a lot to get me drunk." Stefan couldn't help but notice that Damon didn't deny Aurora being his girlfriend. "Besides, I can't help but feel antsy. Esther wants something from Elena. This can only be bad."

"I can't help but agree with you."

They turned around to see Elijah, with Kya. She looked so beautiful, with her hair up and her black ball gown. She made them feel like they had stepped into the past for a moment. "Hello gentleman." She said with a smile, her gloved hand through Elijah's arm.

Elijah gave them a small smile. "I never thought it'd be a pleasant surprise to see you two." But his smile fell, forgetting about their new form of friendliness. "However, this means very little to me now. We're leaving after tonight." He looked down at Kya and gave her a small smile. "We only came to give our goodbyes."

"So that's why you invited Aurora?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elijah looked confused. "Aurora was invited?" When the brother's nodded their head, Elijah took a deep breath. "I would never invite her here, Klaus is here. We intended to say goodbye to her personally later tonight, after the ball."

Kya gripped his arm a little tighter. "Who invited her?"

"I did." Kol said with a smirk as he came up behind Kya.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

Kol looked at Damon for a moment before holding his hand out. "Kol Mikaelson. And you must be Damon Salvatore. I've heard a lot about you."

"That's funny, because I've heard nothing about you." Damon said with a mocking smile. Wondering why Aurora didn't mention how handsome the younger Original is.

"You invited Aurora?" Elijah asked his fist tightening.

Kol grinned, never breaking eye contact with Damon. "Yes. She's an exquisite creature. I must have her."

Damon felt his blood boil. "I'm afraid she's already taken."

Kya pursed her lips. "She's not an object."

But she was ignored, as Kol and Damon were glaring daggers at each other. "I can't recall ever seeing a more beautiful woman. She will be mine before the sun rises." Kol said as his lips formed a cheeky grin.

Stefan tapped Damon's shoulder as he spotted Elena enter with Caroline and Aurora. The three of them looked so beautiful, but it was obvious Aurora outshined them both. He went up to greet Elena, and gave her a quick kiss. "You look stunning."

Damon had lost his breath at the sight of the fairy. She looked like she had walked out of one of his dreams. But he couldn't help wonder what she'd look like if her wings weren't invisible.

Their eyes met, and she blushed as she walked up to him. "Hi."

Damon blinked a few times, making sure he wasn't dreaming. "You look…wow."

She looked down at herself for a second. "Thanks."

"Aurora." Kol said as he stood next to Damon, his hand held out.

Aurora reached her hand out to him on instinct, and he bent down to give the back of her hand a kiss. "Kol." She knew he was going to be here, so she wasn't shocked. But she certainly wasn't prepared.

"You look ravishing." He said with a little grin as he leaned back up.

Damon tightened his fist, seeing red. He took her hand and led her away, not even saying hello to Caroline. "I don't like him."

Aurora crossed her arms. "Clearly. You looked like you wanted to kill him."

"Did you see the way he was looking at you?" At her furrowed her he sighed. "You shouldn't be alone with him."

"Damon. As much as I appreciate your concern, I can take care of myself. I've been alone my whole life; I think I can handle this. I'm not an idiot." Having Damon be so possessive over her is definitely a turn on, but at the moment it felt a bit much, like he didn't trust her.

His eyes softened. "I don't think you're an idiot. I just think that Kol is dangerous, almost as much as Klaus."

She bit her lip and caressed his cheek softly with her hand. "I know. But you can trust me not to do anything stupid."

"Stupid. Like breaking into Klaus's house."

Her hand dropped, and her small smile fell. "That was an accident."

Damon was about to say something, but Elijah's voice rang out and everyone started gathering around the grand staircase.

"Welcome. And thank you for joining us." Elijah said to the crowd with his siblings behind him on the stairs. Esther started coming down, stopping next to Kol near the top. "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

"Do you see who I see?" Damon asked, staring at Esther.

Aurora nodded her head with a gulp. "Oh yeah."

Elena stared at the witch in shock and wonder, feeling a little fear creep its way into her chest. Esther wanted to talk to her, and before she was just curious. But now, she feared for her life a bit. There was something powerful, and menacing about this woman.

Aurora's breath caught in her throat when Esther's eyes landed on her. They widened slightly before narrowing. Their eyes stayed locked for a few moments before Esther held her head high and took a breath, turning to her son as he spoke.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah said with a little smile as he held his hand out to Kya and started leading her into the other room.

"Did you see her looking at you?" Damon asked with confusion and concern.

Aurora blinked a few time, unable to answer. There was something in Esther's eyes, something knowing, and shocked. Did Elijah tell her that she's a fairy?

Elena watched Esther walk back up the stairs, and took a deep breath. But before she could take a step, Damon was in front of her. "Don't even think about it."

"She wants to see me alone Damon."

He stopped her from going any further. "Well it sucks to be her then. Was I not clear earlier?"

Elena fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I was invited."

"You have to tell us before you walk into the lions den." He whispered harshly, making sure no one could hear him.

"Why? So you can stop me?" She asked back just as harshly, feeling somewhat happy having Damon care about her.

"Yes." But when he saw that she wasn't going to give up, he sighed, put on a smile, and held his hand out. "It would be very rude not to dance."

Elena closed her eyes, sighing before putting her hand in his. "Fine. It is tradition."

Damon led her to the other room, taking a look back to see Aurora's blank face as she watched them walk away. But he didn't see Stefan watching them, or Kol making his way over to Aurora.

"May I have this dance?" Kol asked her with a little smile, his accent making her shiver.

Aurora looked at his hand for a moment before looking back up to his eyes. Watching Damon ask Elena to dance hurt, and rejecting Kol would be very rude. And besides, a dance should be able to take her mind off of the fact that Damon used to be in love with Elena.

She placed her gloved hand in his, giving him a small smile. "I don't see why not."

Kol grinned as he led her into the ball room. He noticed the way her face lit up when she saw the chandelier. And they quickly fell in step with everyone else.

She moved so fluidly, as if she had danced this dance many times. And he could tell that dancing this way gave her joy. The way her eyes shined brightly, and she tried to hide her smile. "I'm the one that invited you here tonight."

She almost fell out of step when she heard him. But she tried not to act too surprised. "Oh…Why?"

"I'm not sure. There's something about you. I like it." His grin was malicious, but she could tell there was sincerity in his voice. He was being so forward though; she hadn't prepared herself for any of it. She had just met him the other day, and only for a short while.

She looked to the side, avoiding his gaze. "I'm pretty ordinary." She noticed that Caroline was dancing with Klaus, and he was staring so gently at the blond. But Damon wouldn't stop staring at them, and he seemed to be glaring daggers into Kol's back.

"No, you're not. There's something different about you. I've never met anyone, or anything like you." He spun her around, smelling the intoxicating smell of lavender as he did so. He pulled her back close, their faces inches apart. "You smell divine."

Aurora gulped, feeling her body react to him as if he were Damon. "That's very…kind of you Kol. And I must admit that you intrigue me too. But I'm afraid that-"

"My sister invited that human, Matt. I suspect that she likes the boy." She followed his gaze to see Rebekah dancing with Matt, who seemed a bit uncomfortable, forgetting that he just changed the subject. "That ruins my plans to kill him."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Why would you kill Matt?" They might not be best friends, but she's come to know Matt at school, and they've grown rather friendly.

Kol shrugged, chuckling. "It's rather fun to kill people. You should try it some time."

"I have no intention of taking an innocent life, thank you very much." Aurora said firmly as she felt Damon's stare.

Kol locked eyes with Damon for a moment, smirking at him. "I think your boyfriend is jealous."

She sighed. "He has no reason to be." She didn't mention that Damon isn't technically her boyfriend.

Kol let his hand slip a little lower, caressing her thigh as he dipped her. Her breath hitched as his eyes moved to her breasts, and then back up to her face with an evil grin. "Oh, but he does."

He brought her back up slowly, running his hand up her side as he did so, causing her to shiver. They looked so alluring together, like a Dior commercial, or something akin. Everyone couldn't help but watch them. Actually, it seemed that a lot of people were watching Aurora.

He spun her around, but when she came back around, Damon caught her. She took a quick look around and saw that everyone had switched partners. He clicked his tongue, trying to ignore the urge to kill Kol. "Why were you dancing with Kol?"

"Hello to you too Damon." She said after a deep breath.

"Answer the question." His voice was firm and he tried to sound as if he didn't really care.

She looked to the side and saw Elena dancing with Stefan, Caroline dancing with Matt, Elijah dancing with some girl, and Kya dancing with Klaus, with Elijah keeping a sharp eye on them. Kol was looking at her with a grin, not paying attention to the pretty girl dancing with him.

"He asked me to dance, and since I found myself without a partner I could see no reason to reject him." She avoided his gaze, not wanting to see the hurt, but feeling happy that he felt the same pain she did.

Damon's face fell. "Elena was going to talk to Esther, I needed to keep her away, and I know she's too nice to reject a dance proposal."

Aurora sighed as he spun her around, "I'm not jealous Damon. I know you need to protect Elena. But you shouldn't be jealous either."

He scoffed. "I'm not jealous."

She watched his face for a moment, knowing he was lying. "Good."

They danced in silence for a moment, enjoying the presence of one another. "You're a really good dancer." He said with a small amount of surprise.

"You're not so bad yourself." She answered with a little giggle. "I half expected you to be stepping on my feet."

"I had to learn these kind of dances when I was younger. Parties like this were thrown a lot when I was human." Damon said with a little chuckle, feeling surprisingly comfortable sharing things with her.

But her smile fell as her curiosity rose. She wanted to ask, but she didn't know if it was a sensitive subject. "Do you miss it?" When he raised an eyebrow in confusion, she added, "Being human?"

He was silent for a moment, and she was afraid she went too far. "No. I don't." He answered easily, with a small smile. "It's been a bumpy road, but I prefer things this way. Being a vampire makes life better. Plus I don't have any weakness now…And if I wasn't a vampire, I would have died long ago, and I wouldn't have met you." The last part was a bit of a tease, but there was an ounce of truth behind it.

Aurora was a little surprised. They had yet to verbally acknowledge their relationship. And hearing him say something like that made her smile. "I guess that's a good thing."

But before he could ask her something, it was time to switch partners again. He pulled her close to give her a quick kiss before he had to spin her around and hand her off to the next guy.

It was Klaus, and she couldn't ignore his evil grin. "I was going to invite you myself, but then I found out that my dear little brother already took that honor."

"It's almost painfully obvious that you're the one who invited Caroline…You have a thing for her."

Klaus chuckled. He enjoyed their banter. But he wouldn't deny his feelings for Caroline. "I fancy her, like any man should. And I know that if the circumstances were different she wouldn't hesitate to be with me."

"You're a hybrid now. Doesn't that mean you're done being evil?"

Klaus chuckled lowly. "Hardly. My plans have just started."

Aurora shook her head with a sigh. "Or right. I forgot. You want to make more hybrids."

"You know my plans, you've broken into my home, and you've put two of my brothers under your spell. I don't know why I haven't killed you yet." He said with a bit of humor, finding it easy to joke about such a topic.

"Because you promised your brother that you wouldn't." She looked away from him and her eyes caught Kol's for a moment. He wasn't grinning anymore though.

Klaus clicked his tongue. "Ever since you arrived he's gone soft. And now that he found that girl I've been keeping he's changed completely. I had hopped her absence in his life would make him revert back to the way he used to be…And for a while it worked. But then you came and ruined everything. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Aurora took a shaky breath, deciding that she'd have to start carrying a knife again. "Why did you keep Kya then? Why did you turn her into a vampire?"

"Insurance. Just in case something ever happened with Elijah. I'd always have her to bargain with…I wasn't planning on him finding her though." It was clear he knows that she told Elijah about the coffins, but he doesn't know that she helped him open them.

Elijah was dancing with Kya again, and though he tried to remain serious, she could see the corner of his mouth quirk upward as he tried to hide his happiness. "How could you deny your brother such joy? Kya makes him happy, that's all that should matter."

Klaus scoffed, seemingly unconvinced. "He only thinks he's happy."

Aurora sighed, trying not to feel sympathy for Klaus is getting harder. "Can you remember the last thing that made you happy?"

"Becoming a hybrid, of course."

"I should have guessed that." She muttered with a tiny eye roll. "How do you intend to make more hybrids? I can't imagine it happens the same way you make vampires?"

He smiled at her almost diabolically. "I'd have to be a completely idiot to tell you that."

She shrugged. "Worth a shot."

Klaus looked at her for a moment, a small smile appeared on her face, and she tried to hide it. There was something captivating about her. She emitted an aura of serenity, making it almost impossible to be mad at her. And she seemed to shine, like the moon.

He's had his suspicions about her since the beginning, and his best guess is that she's a witch. A powerful one. And if Klaus has learned anything, it's not to piss off a powerful witch.

The song ended and he bowed as she curtsied. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Caroline walking outside. "I hope you don't get any ideas, I doubt very much that my mother would appreciate something catastrophic happening at her party."

He left with his signature grin, and Aurora couldn't help but admire his speech. He speaks with such manners, and etiquette, even when he's threatening someone's life. As do the rest of the Originals. She figured it's because they're centuries old, but talking to them was always intriguing, despite being dangerous.

"I really hate him." She turned around to Damon, giving him a small smile. "But I know he wouldn't do anything with all these people around."

"He likes Caroline, a lot." She said as she put her arm through his. "Did you see the way he was looking at her? I never thought his eyes could be so gentle."

Damon furrowed his brow before shrugging. "I wasn't really looking at him when he was dancing with her. I was little busy making sure Kol didn't try anything…Although he did."

Aurora looked down, feeling a little embarrassed as she remembered Kol sliding his hand up her thigh. "I think he likes me…Or he wants to kill me. It's hard to distinguish between the two."

She felt Damon tighten his hold on her; she could practically feel his anger. "He practically molested you while you were dancing."

"Okay, that's a bit much. He's probably just…sexually frustrated. He's been asleep for a long time." She said slowly, uncomfortable with using the word 'horny'.

"That's not an excuse." He scoffed.

She noticed Kol talking to Rebekah in hushed tones. "Will you watch Matt?"

He followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow. "Why? He's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

"Kol mentioned killing him."

Damon sighed, knowing that she was going to ask him again. "Maybe. I can't watch him, Elena, and you."

Aurora smiled at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

Damon's smile fell when he realized that he couldn't see Elena. "Shit. I've got to find her."

He looked back down at her and frowned. But she just nodded her head, letting him know that she's fine with him leaving. "It's okay. Go, make sure she's safe." Damon leaned down to kiss the corner of her mouth before walking off in search of Elena.

Not even a minute later, Finn came up to her, his expression somber. "Follow me."

Aurora looked around, but no one she knew was in sight. "Why?"

"My mother needs to speak with you." Finn sounded like he didn't know the reason, so she didn't press it.

With a deep breath, she nodded her head. Picking up the bottom of her dress and following him up the stairs. She couldn't help but admire the chandelier, and the beauty of the house, it seemed to be made for a ball.

She didn't know what to say to Finn. He was never really mentioned much in Kya's journal, and Elijah didn't say much about him either. But she could tell that something was weighing heavy on his heart.

Before she could ask him they arrived at a door. Finn just stood there, waiting for her to go in. "You're not coming?" She asked with a gulp.

He shook his head. "She asked for the two of you to be alone."

Aurora bit her lip. Knowing this was a bad idea, and that no one knows she's up here. But the way Esther was looking at her earlier. She needs to know why.

.

**Here you go. I tried to keep it short, and give a tiny cliff hanger. I get so frustrated when stories cut off like this, but I didn't want to make it too long.**

**Please review. I like to know what people think. And again, I'm aware that Aurora is very Mary Sue, but she's a fairy. And in my book, fairies are perfection. She may be physically perfect, but she has social problems, and emotional ones. I don't know if anyone has figured it out yet, but she has empathy problems. She wants to feel sad for others, but can't really. She knows the social etiquette, but she cares very little for things. She's never had friends before, so she's starting to become kind and friendlier, since she doesn't want to lose those friends. But the reason why she doesn't want to change Damon is because she doesn't care if he's killed, or does kill. Death is not an end to her.**

**So please say anything about her being a Mary Sue. But if you have any other criticism, I'd love to hear it.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello?" Aurora called out as she cracked the door open.

"Come in." A low firm voice answered, sending chills down her spine.

With a deep breath, she entered, closing the door behind her slowly. Esther was standing by the window, the moonlight shinning down on her, illuminating her green dress.

Aurora stood at the door for a moment, unsure of what to do. And with a deep breath she tentatively took a step forward. "You're son said you wished to speak with me." Her voice was calm and collected, trying not to sound nervous.

Esther turned to her slowly, her face blank. "Elijah told me about you. He said that you helped him, and that you're his friend." Aurora breathed a sigh of relief, her secret is still safe. "He plans on leaving tomorrow with that girl, Kya."

This was a shock to Aurora. And though she felt a little sad about her friend and ancestor leaving, she was happy for them. "Oh. I wish them all the luck in the world then."

What did Esther bring her up here for? Certainly not to talk about Elijah and Kya.

The witch frowned. "You must keep him here."

"Why?"

"I made a terrible mistake, and I must fix it." Esther took a breath and stepped towards Aurora. "I plan to kill them all. I want them here when it happens."

Aurora shrunk back a bit, not able to understand how a mother could kill her all her children. All the information passed through her head and she connected some dots. "You asked Elena here for her blood."

Esther furrowed her brow. "You're smarter then you look…Yes I need her blood for a ritual. It was a mistake to save my children. They've become monsters."

"No. Elijah is good now, he's made amends." She tried arguing, but it seemed futile.

"That doesn't change the fact that's he killed countless times. Klaus has always been a monster. Kol and Rebekah are no different. And Finn knows it's the right thing…They must die."

Aurora shook her head. "Don't do this."

"Keep him in Mystic Falls, or I shall be forced to expose you, in front of the whole town, and the world." Esther's head was held high as she spoke, and with much confidence.

Aurora felt her heart stop. "What?"

Esther started circling her. "I know what you are. You hide your wings, but there's no mistaking it. You're a fairy."

Aurora stiffened, feeling her mouth dry. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I met one of your kind once. She was beyond beautiful, and shined, much like you do. Her eyes were captivating, and she walked so gracefully, as if she were on a cloud…The woman who taught me magic killed her, and told me that it's too dangerous to let fairies roam the world. If someone was to kill a fairy, they'd be unstoppable." Esther trailed off, her eyes unfocused as the memory replayed in her head.

Aurora backed up towards the window, feeling luck was on her side when she saw it was opened. "Do you plan on killing me then, to make sure Klaus doesn't?"

Esther looked back at her with a blank expression. "No. He'll be dead, and will pose no more threat. My intention is to end the suffering…and killing you will end future suffering."

"Why did you ask me here?"

She looked at Aurora with a sad smile, bringing her hand up. "I can't allow you to live."

But nothing happened.

Aurora breathed a sigh of relief, thanking the heavens that fairies aren't affected by most magic. However, there was a knife on the table next to Esther, and she needed to get out of here before the witch realized that.

Aurora jumped out the window without a second look at Esther, and flew up to the roof. "Wow." She muttered as she stood on the roof, stumbling slightly as her dress caught under her heels.

She hadn't been expecting that at all. Esther asking to see her was shocking enough. Now she has another person trying to kill her. But the biggest fear is that Esther will tell someone that she's a fairy.

She looked up at the moon, missing the days when she was free to do as she pleased, and fly wherever she wanted. No restrictions or confinements. No vampires trying to kill her. Coming to Mystic Falls seems like a bad idea, in retrospect. But if she hadn't come, she never would have met Caroline, or Bonnie, or Jeremy, or Elijah, or Damon. Personal relationships have never been something that she valued, but now, they're the most important thing. Now, she'd die for her friends, she'd do anything for them. And she only hoped that they'd do the same for her.

With a sigh, she took off her heels, setting them down on the roof. She knew that she needed to find Damon, or Elijah.

After making sure the coast was clear, she flew down, landing gracefully on the grass, and sighing happily as her toes felt the earth. It was such a bother having to wear shoes.

"Stay away from her."

She heard Damon's voice say, but she couldn't see him.

She looked up and saw him and Kol talking on the balcony on the upper floor. "I think not. She likes me around."

"Oh yeah, she adores people that try to kill her friends." Damon said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kol didn't seem fazed. "Are you jealous Damon? Jealous that Aurora's attracted to me?"

She could practically hear the bark in his voice. "Not in the least."

"You heard it, didn't you? Her heart beat speed up when I touched her. Her arousal was painfully obvious. I bet she tastes like-"

Damon tackled Kol with a yell, knocking them off the balcony. They fell to the ground, not far from Aurora.

She ran over to them, but by the time she got there, Damon had already broken Kol's neck.

Stefan ran out, seeing what the commotion was. He took one look at Kol and thought the worst. "Are you insane?"

The other Originals came out, glaring at Damon as they looked at their unconscious brother. Aurora backed up, hiding behind the column.

"Maybe I am." He said as Elena came rushing over.

He didn't wait to hear what she'd say, so he turned and walked away.

Stefan backed up slowly towards Elena, taking her hand and bringing her towards the other direction, away from the angered Originals.

Elijah spotted Aurora trying to get his attention, and he quickly went over to her, pulling her behind the side of the house. "Are you alright?"

"No, listen. You mother asked to speak with me. She s-"

"My mother? Why? What did she say?" He asked cutting her off. Elena had lied to him when he asked her about it, but Aurora will tell him the truth.

She held her hands up, telling him to not interrupt her. "We need to find a way to stop her. She plans on killing you guys."

Elijah closed his eyes tight and sighed. "I knew she couldn't forgive Klaus so easily. No doubt she asked Elena here for her blood to link us all."

"What can we do? You can't leave if she's going to kill you."

"It's worse than that. If an Original dies, all the vampires he's sired die too. So if Klaus dies, so will Kya."

Immediately Damon came to mind. Katherine sired him, but who sired Katherine?

Elijah could tell what she was thinking about. "We don't have much time. She's going to try and channel the power of the deceased Bennett witches. Ayana was a witch and her mentor; she helped her turn us into vampires, and is probably the one that preserved her for all these years. She's also the matriarch of the Bennett witches."

Aurora's brow furrowed, trying to understand what he was getting to. "How does that help?"

"We have to kill a Bennett witch."

She stilled, feeling her heart clench. "No. You can't kill Bonnie."

Elijah frowned. "We have no choice."

Aurora looked up, trying to think of something. "We have at least two or three days before it happens. Give me time; I'll try to figure something out." His sympathetic smile wasn't very reassuring. "Promise me you won't hurt Bonnie."

"I have to tell my siblings."

"Promise me." She pleaded.

Elijah was silent for a moment. But he relented. "I promise."

She released the breath she was holding. "Okay. I've got to go. This was a very lovely evening, until the end. Tell Kol that I'm sorry about what happened." She said quickly as she started chasing after Damon.

But in her haste to fix the situation and figure out a way to save Bonnie, she forgot that Esther knows she's a fairy.

.

Damon was in a state of rage like never before. The urge to kill something was very strong, anything to get the frustration out. Kol made him so mad, he didn't even noticed that he broke the Originals neck until he heard his brother's voice.

But what Kol said was true. Aurora did become aroused by him. And the thought of that made him sick.

He made it home, about to enter and drink until he couldn't think. But Aurora calling his name made him stop.

"Damon. Wait."

He turned around to her slowly. His eyes narrowed. "What?"

It took her a second to catch her breath. "I saw what happened."

"Are you going to yell at me too?"

"No. I need to talk to you."

Damon tightened his fist. "About Kol?"

She took a few breaths, wishing that instead of running after him she could have flown. "What? No. Why would I want to talk to you about him?"

"I know you like him." His voice was cold, and distant, making her feel hurt.

She remembered what Kol had said and sighed. "Damon. I don't like him. Bodies involuntary react to some things. If your dick gets hard from seeing a naked girl on TV, I know you don't have feelings for the random girl, your body is just reacting to it." But his expression didn't change.

"You didn't mention him to me before. Why?"

Aurora took a deep breath, knowing that he was going to take this the wrong way. "Because he looked at me as if I was a piece of meat."

Damon gritted his teeth, trying very hard to stay calm. "All night he was looking at you as if you were a piece of meat."

"I knew you would get jealous, that's why. And I was right, you did. You don't trust me."

Damon's eyes widened for a split second. "Well, you've kissed Jeremy, and Elijah, so I wouldn't really put it past you to want to kiss Kol too. He is a handsome guy after all."

Aurora's face dropped. "Wow." Her eyes started to water. "I can't believe you're bringing _that_ up. You didn't say you wanted to be with me Damon. In fact, you said that you didn't care about me. So yes, I kissed Elijah, because he helped me forget about you in that moment. I kissed Jeremy because you said you didn't want to be with me. And I should be able to want to kiss Kol because you still haven't actually _told me_ that you want to be with me." She said harshly, feeling more emotion than she has in a long time. "Elena told me you would do this. Everyone did. But I didn't want to believe them."

Damon was silent for a moment, just staring at her. "I'm not good with…talking."

That was the closest thing to an apology that he could muster up, and Aurora knew that he wanted to say more but didn't know how. "I can't have feelings for Kol…because I'm in love with you."

Damon's eyes widened. "What?"

She sniffed, feeling a little cold from the night air. "I know I shouldn't, but I love you, Damon." He was silent for a moment, his eyes wide as he stared at her.

Tentatively, he took a step towards her, cupping her face with his hands and leaning down slowly.

Their lips met gently, and passionately, and she knew this was his way of saying that he loved her too.

They broke apart slowly, and a grin appeared on his face. "I love you too."

She giggled in surprise, not having expected him to say it back orally. "So, does this mean we're together? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm not the typed to be tied down." She slapped his shoulder, with a little huff. He chuckled and pulled her close. "Of course. You've kinda been my girlfriend for a while now, even if I didn't announce it."

He leaned back down to kiss her, and she almost got lost in the feeling, but she remembered the reason why she chased after him in the first place. "Damon, wait. We need to talk. Us first, and then with everyone else. Damon raised an eyebrow before leading her inside to the couch, a little disappointed that he didn't get to kiss her more.

She started to explain, and after calming Damon down about the fact that she talked to Esther without telling anyone, she explained everything. How Esther wanted to kill the Originals and how she used Elena's blood to link them all together. Damon didn't seem very worried about it at first, in fact, he seemed a little cheerful. But then she told him what Elijah said, and his smile fell.

"Shit."

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah."

Damon thought for a moment, replaying his memories. "Katherine sired me and Stefan. I'm pretty sure Rose sired her…But I don't know who sired Rose."

"Who's Rose? Can we ask her?"

Damon shook his head. "No. She's dead, bitten by a werewolf." The memory of Rose weighed little on his heart these days. "I think she said something about a Mary, but I can't really remember."

Aurora was pretty sure she knew why he knew that information, and she didn't want to ask about it. "There can't be that many Mary's in the world. We just have to figure it out."

He pulled her close, sensing her frustration. "Is there a way we can stop Esther?"

She relaxed in his embrace. "Yes. But we have to find another way."

"Why? What's the way?"

She gripped him a little tighter, feeling a sadness enter her heart. It was unfamiliar, and hurt more than physical pain. "Killing a Bennett witch."

His first thought was to kill Bonnie and end it all, but he could see that Aurora had developed a bond with the witch, and he knew he'd have to find an alternative way to stop Esther. "How much time do we have?"

"Elijah said he'd give me two or three days before he and his brothers kill Bonnie." She said with a shaky breath.

Damon realized that she doesn't know about Bonnie's mother. But he decided to keep that information to himself, in case worst comes to worst. "I guess we better find a way to stop Esther."

She looked up at him, knowing that he was choosing not to kill Bonnie because of her. "I don't want to lose you."

He gave her a smug grin. "You won't." He said confidently before he leaned down to kiss her gently, feeling a surge of electricity go through him as he did so.

They sat there for a while, kissing softly, and cherishing the moment as if it were the last.

But the moment was interrupted by Stefan and Elena coming through the door. Aurora moved to get off of Damon's lap, but he kept her firmly in place, having no interest in exposing his hard on to his brother and Elena.

Elena looked very disappointed, but Stefan seemed like he was used to Damon doing unexpected things. "Glad you're still alive."

Damon chuckled at him before clicking his tongue at Elena. "You mad at me or something?"

Elena stood next to Stefan as he sat down across from Damon and Aurora. "How could you do something so stupid?"

Aurora looked down, feeling a little guilty. "It was my fault. I asked Damon to look after Matt because Kol mentioned killing him. But I should have known they would get into a fight."

"Kol was gonna kill Matt?" Elena asked with shaky breath.

"Yep. It's a good thing I stopped him." Damon said smugly, hating the look Elena was giving him.

Aurora felt a little uncomfortable from Elena's stare. "I think Kol is dangerous. Like Klaus, only more unpredictable."

Elena nodded her head as she sat down next to Stefan. "Okay fine." She didn't sound happy at all, but there were more important matters to discus. "I talked with Esther."

Damon rolled his eyes. "What is the point of trying to protect you when you don't listen?" Aurora slid off his lap and patted his knee.

Elena ignored him. "I know what she's planning."

"Yeah. We know, killing the Originals." Damon said with a disinterested voice.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Esther asked to speak with me…She told me what she planned on doing…and told me that she knows what I am." Aurora said slowly, unable to look at Damon, knowing that he'd be enraged. "I'm more than certain that she wants to kill me."

Stefan was the first to speak. "How did she figure out you're a fairy?"

Aurora took a deep breath, feeling Damon's fist tighten next to her. "She's met one before. Said she knew what I was the moment she saw me. Apparently I have a distinctive look."

Elena felt strange, as if she wasn't even needed anymore, and everything was more important than her. After a few years of being the 'special' one, it felt weird sharing the limelight, especially with someone like Aurora. "Why would she tell you her plans though?"

"She asked me to keep Elijah in town. She wants them all _here _when it happens."

Stefan shrugged. "I fail to see the downside of this. If she kills them, then we can go back to our normal lives. The only thing we need to worry about is her killing you."

Aurora waited a moment for Damon to chime in with the problem, but he was still silent. "No, there's more. She plans on killing _all_ of the vampires too."

Elena's mouth opened in shock. "How can she do that?"

"Elijah told me that if an Original vampire is killed, all of their sires die too." Aurora said slowly as Damon stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

Elena turned to Stefan, trying to keep her tears at bay. "Whose line do you come from?"

Stefan blinked a few times, trying hard to remember. "All I know is that Rose sired Katherine." The weight of this was dawning on him, and it was heavy.

Aurora shook her head. "It doesn't matter who sired who. She's going to kill all of them…The only thing we can do is figure out a way to stop her."

Damon stood there, watching the fire, his eyes were unfocused, his face blank. "I need to go."

Aurora stood up as he started walking towards the door. "What? Where are you going? We only have a few days to come up with something."

"Damon, come back." Stefan said, noticing the look in his brother's eyes.

Damon turned around giving Aurora a small smile before he was gone. She moved to go after him, but Elena stopped her.

"Where is he going?" The fairy asked with a shaky breath, hating the pain in her heart.

Elena shook her head with a sigh. "I don't know, he does that sometimes, and it never ends well." Aurora watched the door for a moment, hoping he'd come back. But after a few moments she sat back down, feeling even colder than before.

"Is there anything else Elijah told you?" Stefan asked, he too feeling a little uneasy with Damon's sudden departure.

Aurora nodded as she sniffed. "They're going to kill Bonnie." When she saw their shocked faces, she continued. "Esther's drawing her powers from the Bennett line, if they kill a Bennett witch, she loses her powers…If we don't find a way to stop Esther in two days, or three, they're going to kill Bonnie."

.

"Do you want another drink?"

Damon gave the bartender a grin. "Keep 'em coming."

A red haired girl sat down next to him, giving him a smile. "Hi."

He barely glanced at her. "Hi."

"Are you waiting for someone?" She asked as she bit her lip.

Damon tipped his glass at her. "Well aren't you an observant one."

"How about I let you buy me a drink, and then we can forget about your no show date." She said seductively as she slowly slid her hand onto his.

He grabbed her hand roughly, squeezing tightly. "Sorry, I'm not into redheads." His voice was playful, but his eyes weren't. The girl clearly got the message and left, feeling embarrassed.

"You need to work on your manners."

He turned just in time to see Klaus take a seat next to him. "I don't take advice from guys that have tried to kill me."

Klaus chuckled lowly before ordering a drink. "Now imagine my surprise when you called me and asked to meet me here, especially after you hurt my brother."

Damon took a sip of his drink. "I have bad news. I've got to kill your mommy."

Klaus stilled for a moment, clearly not expecting that. "You know I won't let you do that."

"You will after I tell you that she plans on killing you and your crazy-ass siblings."

Klaus felt the blow to his heart almost immediately. The thought that his mother had forgiven him was too good to be true. And he entertained the notion for as long as he could. But it seems his mother has ulterior motives, and he feels like an idiot for not realize that sooner. "I don't believe you." He needed more information out of Damon.

Damon clicked his tongue. "Why else would she invite Elena to her party? That girls blood could sell better then Justin Bieber tickets."

"And why, Damon, do you want to kill her. I'd imagine that you'd be ecstatic at the news."

"Because she wants to kill someone I know." Damon said curtly.

Klaus took a sip of his drink, barely feeling the burn in his throat. "My mother has no intention of killing Elena, Stefan, or Alaric. And last I heard, those are the only people you care about." But Damon's silence prompted him to continue. "Or is this about Aurora?"

Damon tightened his fist at his side, trying to stay calm. He'd do anything to save Aurora, even if it meant not hurting Klaus. "What? Let's just keep this simple. I want Esther dead. You want Esther dead…It'd be so much easier if we work together."

"Now why would my mother want to kill Aurora?" Klaus asked himself with a little grin, seeing if he could get a reaction out of Damon.

But Damon had prepared himself for this. No matter how mad Klaus can make him, he can't reveal Aurora's secret. "She knows Aurora plans to stop her. She wants to save Elijah; they're friends, or something."

Klaus seemed skeptical, but didn't push it. "Well, I don't know if we can kill her, she's being preserved by magic."

"So we cut off her magic by killing Abby Bennett."

Klaus thought about it for a moment, thinking about Ayana and the Bennett witches. "If anyone's going to kill my mother, it's going to be me."

Damon scoffed. "Yeah, because _that_ worked out so well last time."

"You forget yourself Damon. I'm a hybrid now, killing you would be much easier than before. I'd advise you to be nice." Klaus's voice was so firm, and his lips were in a tight smile, he too was clearly trying to stay calm. But Damon knew that with his knew strength, there's a big possibility he can be stronger than Klaus.

"Look. I can't work with Elijah, or he'll tell Aurora. I can't work with Kol because I hate him more than you. And I can't work with your sister because she's a chick. So that leaves me stuck with you…Now we can work separately, or together. Either way, your mother has to die, and I'd rather use the route that takes less time."

There was a little humor in his voice, but Klaus couldn't remember the last time Damon spoke so seriously. "Very well then, but if we're to work together, it'll be under my terms."

Damon put his drink down, a little outraged. "What? You wouldn't even have known about this if it weren't for me."

"If we don't find Abby Bennett in time for my mother's ritual, we have to kill the other Bennett." Klaus said, ignoring Damon's little outburst.

Damon knew there was no way to change his mind on that, but if the moment came, he'd have to protect Bonnie. "That's fine with me. But we only have about two days, so we've got to find dear Abby fast."

.

**Okay. Here it is, the next chapter. Please review, I really like to know what people think.**


	12. Chapter 12

Stefan told Aurora to stay the night, and sleep in Damon's room. He saw that she was hurt by Damon's sudden exit, especially at a time when she needed him. And with the risk of Esther finding her, she was much safer here.

He handed her one of Damon's shirts and turned around to let her change, he tried to ignore her blank look.

Aurora stared down at the shirt for a moment before reaching her hands around to zip her dress down. But her attempts were futile. "Stefan." He turned back around to face her. "Can you help me?"

He blinked a few times before realizing what she meant. "Oh, of course." He rushed over as she turned her back to him.

He zipped her dress down, noticing a small scar on her shoulder. "How'd you get that?"

She moved her head to see what he meant, and sighed when she too saw the scar, remembering the man that tried to capture her. "It's nothing. Just a bad memory."

"You seem to have a lot of bad memories." He said as he turned back around to give her privacy.

"You would too if you had to grow up all alone, constantly fighting off people that would want to use you as a circus side show, never staying in one place more than a month." She said harshly as she slipped the shirt on, pulling the dress down and stepping out of it.

Stefan felt his heart ache for her. He always had someone be there for him, and he couldn't imagine being alone for any of the shit he's been though. If he had been, he doubted he would have made it this far. "I'm sorry."

Aurora scoffed, buttoning up the shirt. "Why? It doesn't matter, it's the past. If I don't care about it, neither should you."

He could tell that she wasn't just trying to act strong. "You remind me a little of Damon. No wonder why you two are great together."

She paused for a moment. "I've never had a boyfriend before; much less a vampire one…I don't really know what to do."

"Well, for one, it's Damon, so everything you know about normal relationships doesn't really apply." He said with a little smile, earning him a giggle.

But the mood didn't stay happy for long. "Where do you think he went?" She asked. Her smile falling as she again realized how cold it suddenly was.

Stefan shrugged. "I have no idea. Damon can be a little…strange sometimes. But he never does anything without a good reason." She didn't seem very comforted by his words. "I'm sure he's just at the bar."

"Wrong again little brother."

Aurora spun around in shock. She didn't expect Damon to come back tonight. "Damon."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Where were you?"

Damon stepped forward, a small smile on his face. "Took a walk, cleared my head." He looked down at Aurora, wearing only his shirt, and grinned at her.

Stefan sighed, knowing Damon was hiding something, but also knowing that he'll never get it out of him, especially now. "I'll talk to you later." He said as he patted Damon on the shoulder and walked out.

Aurora turned her back to him, picking up her dress and folding it up. Damon came up behind her, bringing a hand up to trace the curve of her neck. "Where were you?" She asked, pausing when he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Damon buried his face against her, placing soft kisses on her neck. "I took a walk, tried to think of something to do about Esther…I don't want her hurting you." It was hard to lie to her, so he decided to just not divulge some information instead.

Aurora felt herself relax. "Damon, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself, and quite frankly, I'm getting tired of having to say it." She turned around, looking up at him with a small frown.

"Well, maybe if you didn't keep getting yourself in trouble, it'd be easier to believe you." He said with a little click of his tongue. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she turned back around to put her dress on the counter. Damon sighed and tightened his fist. "I'm sorry alright. Is that what you want me to say?" He groaned in frustration. "I'm sorry that I care so much about you, that I can't stand the idea of you hurt, or gone, or in trouble. I'm fucking sorry, okay?"

Aurora bit her lip, turned back around and walked over to him slowly. She stood in front of him for a moment before bringing his face down and kissing him softly. "I love you." It's the second time she's said it, and it felt so good. Damon eye's softened and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in as close as possible. "And I love that you're so protective of me…But you don't have to be. I've learned how to protect myself."

Damon looked into her eyes, getting lost in the chocolate brown which seemed to sparkle. "But I'm your boyfriend; doesn't that give me any special rights?"

Aurora giggled lightly. "I think we both know that us dating isn't going to be like regular dating. I'm pretty sure there are no guidelines for a fairy and a vampire getting together."

"So you've never had a boyfriend before?"

She looked down, feeling a tiny bit embarrassed. "I've never really wanted one."

Damon lifted her chin up and kissed her. "Have you told Jeremy about us yet?"

She looked up at him, a little surprised at the question. "Well, you only asked me to be your girlfriend a few hours ago; I haven't really had the chance to tell anyone yet…And to be honest, I'm not the kind of person that likes to broadcast personal things."

Damon chuckled lowly. "I'm not suggesting that we have a party and announce it to the town. But I know Jeremy has a big crush on you, so I'd like it if you invited him over tomorrow and told him about us."

Something felt weird. She thought that Damon wouldn't want Jeremy anywhere near her, and now he's telling her to invite him over. Something was up. "Well, it would be nice to tell him, and it would be nice to have him around when we start planning on how to stop Esther."

He leaned down to kiss her. "Great." He murmured before falling back on the bed with her in his arms. He smiled into the kiss as she giggled. "You're too cute to be a virgin. Maybe we should fix that." He said smugly, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

Aurora couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "I want to. But a girl only loses her virginity once, and at the risk of sounded cliché, I don't want it to be on the same night I found out an ancient witch wants to kill me."

"I see your point." He nodded slowly, with a tiny smile. "However, are you aware of the other things we can do?"

Aurora rolled her eyes, trying to keep a straight face. "I'm aware…Just because I've never done anything doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

Damon felt his heart soar. He was going to have a special intimate moment with a girl he loves, and who loves him in return. He grinned, turning them around so he was on top. "Close your eyes."

She gave him a pointed look before closing her eyes and trying not to smiling. "If this is one of those little prank things, I'm going to be very-" Her voice stopped working as she felt him take off her shirt, leaving her in her bra and underwear. It was silent for a moment, as he just stared down at her. But he couldn't resist for long, and he quickly attached his lips to the nape of her neck. "Oh."

Her neck was so fun to kiss. She tastes like strawberries. The little sounds she makes are unlike anything he's ever heard. He moved up slowly, sucking on her pulse point and leaving a nice hickey, telling the world that she belongs to him.

Aurora was getting lost in the sensation. He was making her forget about Esther and the ritual she was planning. The pleasure he was causing was indescribable. She couldn't imagine sex being as bad as Caroline and Elena described it to be, not when Damon was making her feel like this.

He nibbled her ear, causing her to moan. "Fuck. I want you." He growled out as he grinded into her.

She whimpered at his words. "Damon." She moaned out, silently pleading.

He moved away from her ear to look into her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily, before Aurora leaned up and kissed him, hard. Their tongues dueled for dominance as they attacked each other's mouth, almost savagely. He pulled back for a moment to take his shirt off, and quickly went back to her lips.

Her eyes shot open when she felt Damon's hand slowly slide up to her breasts. She felt nervous for a moment, but when he brushed her nipple through her bra she succumbed completely. Her moan prompted him to do it again, and one more time before squeezing her breast softly, cursing the lacy material that kept him from seeing her fully.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her, his eyes soft. "Do you want to stop?"

Aurora shuddered as his gaze fell to her breasts; his hand came up and traced the curve from her cleavage. "No."

But he stopped, knowing she was just overcome by lust. "Really?"

She blinked a few times, leaning up to kiss him softly. "I don't want to…but we should stop. Thanks."

"I wouldn't want you to do something you'll regret." He said with a little grin, laying down next to her and pulling her close. "No matter how incredible it'd be."

Aurora giggled lightly, resting her head on his chest, pleasantly surprised by this side of him. "I want to do it, but it's just not the right time…Thank you for being so patient."

Damon shrugged. "I love you; of course I'll be patient. I'm not an animal you know."

Her heart skipped a beat hearing him say that. "I love you too."

.

"Is Damon back?" Elena asked as Stefan opened the door to his room.

"Yeah, he is." Stefan said slowly as he walked up to her, a little unhappy with the question. "Said he went for a walk."

She scoffed lightly. "I doubt that."

"I don't know where he went, but I do know that you shouldn't worry about it." Stefan said as he took his shirt off and put on a pair of sweatpants.

Elena was already in her sleep attire. "I'm not worrying about it, I'm just…concerned. Aurora's life is in danger, and I have a really bad feeling that he might make things worse."

"Damon won't let anything happen to Aurora…I can't remember the last time I saw him like this over a girl."

"Yeah, Aurora is really…special." Elena said with a small smile.

But Stefan could hear her heart beat. "What's wrong?"

Elena shook her head. "Nothing. Why?"

"Do you have a problem with Aurora?" There have been subtle things, but he's never really thought about it until now.

"What? No. Of course not. She's great, she's amazing. How could I not like her? There's absolutely nothing wrong with her. She's perfect, in every way…" She finished with a deep breath.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Elena sighed, shaking her head and cuddling up to him. "No. What's important right now is finding a way to save Bonnie and stop Esther. If she kills all of them, then it doesn't matter who you're sired to…And I really don't want you to die."

He chuckled, leaning down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. "I don't want to die either."

"I love you." She said slowly, her eyes closed as she pecked his lips over and over.

Stefan moved his hands down to her hips, gripping lightly. "I love you too." He murmured against her lips as her hand moved up to his neck.

.

Caroline and Tyler showed up first, then Bonnie, and finally, Jeremy. Alaric couldn't come because he had to deal with a doctor named Meredith who's been asking questions.

"Okay. We're all here. What's going on?" Tyler asked, knowing that this could only be bad news.

Elena explained everything, trying not to break down when she explained the Originals plan to kill a Bennett witch.

Bonnie sat down slowly, feeling her knees go weak and her chest tighten. "Oh god."

Aurora sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "It's going to be okay. We're not gonna let that happen."

Damon was leaning against the wall, eyeing Jeremy, and not really liking the subtle looks he was giving Aurora. He needed to get the young Gilbert alone, as soon as possible.

Caroline sat down at the other side of Bonnie, understanding the witches fear. If the Original that's responsible for her sire line dies, she dies too. But Bonnie's death isn't worth it. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know. But we have to think of something." Aurora said slowly, squeezing Bonnie's shoulder lightly.

"How did she get your blood?" Jeremy asked his sister, still a little mad about her not telling him about Klaus's ritual last week.

Elena sighed, her hands falling to her sides. "I gave it her." Their shocked faces made her add, "But I didn't know that when an Original dies all his sires die too. I found that out after."

Tyler crossed his arm, thinking hard. "Can we kill Esther?"

"That's what I was thinking. But I don't know how we'd do that." Stefan said with a nod. "I don't think killing her is going to be easy."

Caroline looked up at them, noting that Bonnie hasn't said a word yet. "What other choice do we have? We have to kill her."

Damon saw that Aurora was preoccupied with comforting Bonnie, and saw this as his opportunity to talk to Jeremy. He waited until Jeremy looked at him to motion towards the hallway. He started walking, waiting in the corridor.

Jeremy waited a moment before following, making sure no one was paying much attention to him. "What do you want Damon?"

Damon leaned against the wall, putting a fake sympathetic look on his face. "Before anything else happens, I thought it'd be best if you knew Aurora and I are together now. I know you have a crush on her, so I need you to get over it."

Jeremy blinked a few times. "Are you gloating? Is that what this is?"

"What? No. I just want to make peace." Damon said as he held his hand out.

Jeremy looked at his hand for a moment, knowing he lost his chance with Aurora and there was nothing he could do about it. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. However he certainly wants to stay friends with the enchanting fairy, any kind of relationship with her is better than none.

"Whatever." Jeremy sighed as he shook Damon's hand.

It happened so fast, Jeremy couldn't even react.

Damon grabbed his vervain bracelet and ripped it off, bringing him close and saying. "Go to Bonnie's house. Find something that belonged to her mother. Then go to the west woods. Don't tell anyone."

Jeremy gave him a little glare before he left. Damon followed him, watching from behind the corner to see if the compulsion worked.

"Jeremy? Where are you going?" Aurora asked, causing Bonnie to look up and frown.

"I'll be back. I forgot I had to do something." He said as he opened the door. Damon smiled, waiting an appropriate amount of time before joining everyone else.

Elena took a step towards her brother. "Can't it wait? This is impor-" Him shutting the door cut her off, causing her to sigh in frustration. "That was weird?"

Bonnie felt like the final part of her that cared about Jeremy was gone. He didn't even care enough about her to try and help. "Forget it."

Stefan thought it was weird too, and very strange, but there were more important things at hand. "How do we kill Esther?"

"Maybe Elijah will know a way? We probably shouldn't tell Klaus though." Caroline suggested, feeling a little nervous.

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief. "At least he doesn't know about my mom."

Damon poured himself a drink. "How's this. You gals stay here and keep brainstorming. Tyler and Stefan go find Elijah. And I'll keep an eye on Klaus; make sure he doesn't get wind of anything."

Elena looked at him for a moment, surprised that he was thinking so logically. "That's…a good idea."

Aurora eyed him carefully. "Okay, I guess you guys should get going then."

Stefan tossed Tyler the keys as they walked out. "You drive."

Damon walked over to Aurora, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "Bye." He said with a tiny grin before he was gone.

It was silent for a moment, the girls a little shocked at Damon's action.

"PDA? Are you guys dating?" Caroline asked with raised eyebrows, a little perplexed at what she just witnessed.

Aurora looked away from Bonnie, giving Caroline a frown. "There are more important things happening right now."

Elena took a deep breath, trying to forget what she just saw. "She's right. We need to think. If Elijah doesn't know anything, then we're screwed."

"Do you think the white oak stake would work on her?" Aurora asked, hoping her idea could work.

Elena sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat. "It's worth a shot."

.

"You sure he'll find something?"

Damon clicked his tongue. "Relax Klaus. I'd be more worried about your witch being able to perform the spell." This is the reason why he needed Klaus. He needed a witch to find Abby, and the only one he knows wouldn't help him if he was bleeding out his ears.

Klaus scoffed. "You know full well that Greta can cast a simple location spell."

Greta shifted slightly, wanting to squish Damon's head. "Where is he?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Will you shut up. He's on his way."

Klaus starts pacing slowly. "I'm curious. How did you get Jeremy to go along with this?"

"You're not the only vampire that can compel people." Damon answered with a sarcastic grin.

Klaus whistled. "What will Elena say when she finds out."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I could care less."

"Oh yes, Aurora. I suppose she got you over Elena quickly. She's got you and two of my brothers under her thumb. I bet you'd do anything for her, which includes killing my mother. Now why is that, Damon?"

Damon breathed deeply, putting on a smile. "She's hot."

Klaus shook his head, knowing there was more. "You see I've been thinking about it for a while now, and for the life of me, I can't figure out why my mother wants to kill her."

But luckily, Jeremy arrived before Damon had to come up with something.

"I'm here." The young Gilbert said with a blank face, a brown dress and a pair of earrings in his hand.

Klaus furrowed his brow, lifting his chin up. "Give the things to Greta."

Jeremy obeyed with a frustrated breath, and Greta went to the side to perform the spell. "I'll be done soon."

"Don't ever compel me again!" Jeremy said firmly, taking out the vervain bracelet he made for Aurora and putting it on, a little mad that he'd have to make another one for her because Damon destroyed his.

"I didn't have much of a choice." Damon shrugged.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and started to turn around to leave. But Klaus stopped him. "Jeremy, tell me who Aurora is."

Jeremy gave Damon a look before tightening his fist and giving Klaus a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me, or you die."

Damon scoffed, taking a step forward to shoo Jeremy away. "For the last time, Aurora wants to save Elijah, so your mother wants to kill her. We want to kill Esther so she won't kill Aurora. I can't simplify it any more than that."

Klaus turned his head to Damon before narrowing his eyes at Jeremy. "If my mother wanted to kill Aurora, she'd be dead already. There's something you're not telling me."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, trying to act aloof, and succeeding. "I don't know what you're talking about." He nodded towards Damon, but he couldn't hide the pain in his voice when he said, "Ask her boyfriend."

Klaus sighed, clicking his tongue and turning away. "Leave." He wasn't going to get any information out of them now.

Jeremy gave Damon was last glare before leaving, knowing that he should tell Aurora what's going on, but also knowing that Damon was doing this to save her. And no matter how much he hates Damon, he'd rather have Aurora safe than in danger.

Damon turned to Greta, eyeing Klaus for a moment before asking her, "Do you know where she is?"

"Not far. Maryland, Annapolis."

Klaus grinned. "Perfect, we'll leave tonight."

.

Elijah refused to speak to Stefan and Tyler, saying that he knew the only way to kill Esther, and wouldn't waste his time trying to help them find another. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Kya.

"I guess that means our only option is the white oak stake. If it doesn't kill her, it should at least immobilize her." Elena sighed as she sat down.

"It's too late to do anything now, and we're gonna need our rest if we want to take down a powerful witch. We'll meet up in the morning." Stefan said as he crossed his arms.

Caroline wrapped an arm around Bonnie's shoulder, helping her up. "We'll take her home."

Tyler nodded and opened the door for them. "See you tomorrow." He said before closing the door.

Aurora stood up, rubbing her arm as a slightly chill went through her. "I guess Damon won't be coming back. I should probably go home too, I feel like I haven't been there in months."

Elena nodded in understanding. "Me too."

Stefan gave Elena a quick kiss. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." Elena smiled up at him as she and Aurora walked out.

They walked in silence for a few moments. Elena still feeling a bit awkward after witnessing Damon kiss Aurora, and Aurora feeling cold, and very tired.

"You and Stefan are good together."

Elena looked at her for a moment before smiling. "Thanks…So are you and Damon." Aurora's silence only made it hurt more. "He's a better person with you. Much better than I've ever seen him."

But Aurora couldn't hold her tongue on this. "You mean much better then you've tried to change him."

Elena almost tripped, and tried to not seem shocked, or angry. "Of course I wanted to change Damon. He's my friend. He used to kill people, all the time. Why wouldn't I want to change him for the better?"

Aurora sighed. "You wanted to change him into something he's not. He didn't kill people for fun; he killed because he thought it was the right thing to do in those moments."

"Killing should never even be an option."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Don't be so pious. People die Elena, that's the way the world works. If we all died of natural causes, there'd be too many of us on this earth."

Elena shook her head, her voice very firm. "Murder is wrong."

"No. Killing people for fun, that's wrong. Killing someone to save someone else is perfectly fine." Aurora couldn't let this go, and she didn't really know why.

Elena looked down, feeling like she was walking in mud. "Have you killed anyone?"

Aurora took a breath, calming down a little. "Yes."

Elena was shocked. Aurora looks so innocent, like she could do no wrong. "Why?"

"Because I had to." Aurora's voice was calm, almost emotionless.

"You didn't have to. There's always another way." Elena said as she moved a hand up to the fairy's shoulder in comfort.

Aurora backed away, facing Elena with a frown. "No there wasn't. You of all people should know that life isn't a fairytale Elena; bad things happen. Someone tried to kidnap me, so I had to kill them…Damon doesn't need to change at all. He's perfect just the way he is."

Elena sighed. "I know he is."

"He asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes." Elena's heart stopped for a moment, the news finally sinking in. Being confronted with it by Aurora was more then she could handle. "I want to be your friend Elena, but things are gonna get complicated if you're in love with Damon too."

"Okay. Fine. You want the truth. I want Damon. I want him so much it hurts. But I hate him too, I hate him so much." She couldn't find it in herself to lie anymore. Something about Aurora made it harder to lie. "I love Stefan more than anything; I'd die for him…If Damon was more like Stefan I'd probably be in love with him too. I want something I can't have, because Damon will never be Stefan, and I know that."

Aurora closed her eyes tight, taking a deep breath. "I think I should leave-"

Elena grabbed her arm before she could turn. "No. Wait." Aurora nodded, willing to listen to a little more. "I want us to be friends. I really do. I promise I won't try anything with Damon, I love Stefan. It's just a little hard to get used to him not loving me. He's my friend, and if loving you makes him happy, then I'm happy."

She was telling the truth, Aurora could tell. But that doesn't mean she wasn't angered by it. Elena liked having Damon love her, but she had no intention of loving him back. Aurora's come to realize that many women do the same thing; string men along for their own benefit and egos, with no intention of actually being with them.

"I believe you Elena. And with a little time, I'm sure we'll be back to normal. But right now, we can't be fighting over petty things. You need to get over it. Bonnie needs us right now. And so does Caroline, Stefan, and Damon. If Esther does her ritual they all die."

Elena nodded, feeling like a child. "I know."

They continued walking in silence. Elena felt a little ashamed of everything, dwelling on unimportant things while Aurora looked at the bigger picture.

They stopped before Elena turned to go to her house. They stood there for a moment, an awkwardness filling the air. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." Aurora said as she shifted slightly.

Elena stepped forward and envelope her in a hug. "I'm sorry about everything. I know we'll move past this."

Aurora breathed out a smile, patting Elena on the back. "Me too."

.

Damon stood in Aurora's window, watching her sleep. He has to leave soon for Maryland soon, and not being able to say bye to her was hard.

She looked so beautiful when she slept. Her hair sprawled out on the pillow, her chest rising and falling steadily, and her lips parted slightly. He couldn't imagine a more adorable sight.

He grabbed the note he wrote her and put it on the pillow next to her head, lingering over her for a moment to move a strand hair off of her face. She shifted slightly, but didn't wake up.

A small smile appeared on her face as she snuggled into her pillow. Damon chuckled slightly, wondering what she was dreaming about.

"I love you." He said, looking down at her with a smile. Knowing that he could never get tired of saying that to her.

He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, reviling in the smell of lavender.

But he had to leave, Klaus was waiting for him. And as much as he was dreading a three hour car ride with the Original hybrid, he had to go, for her.

And with one last glance, Damon left, hoping to be back before tomorrow night.

.

**Here you go, please review. **


End file.
